


Learn

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 'Cuz of course she pulled a Psylocke, Bonding and growing in that bond, F/M, Grieving and dealing with it, Logan has issuses, Namely in the form of Jean Grey's psyche being attached to him, Post X3, Rogue has her own issuses to deal with as well, Slow Burn Logan/Rogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 78,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16418606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: In the wake of Magneto's failed war and the wrath of Phoenix, Logan is left torn and unmoored. But when Rogue suffers a crisis, he is compelled to see her through... no matter where that road may lead.





	1. To See

**Chapter 1: To See**

  
_Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters, December 31th, 2009… 11:55pm_

  
New year’s Eve at the mansion was always a festive party… but after the crazy year they've had… losing the Professor and Jean, Scott leaving, and narrowly avoiding an all-out war between mutants and the US Government… the festive mood is lacking. Crazy year is an understatement. More like worst fucking year **EVER**.

But the show must go on…

And so the Junior X-Men, led by Jubilee who is doing her best to liven the mood, have organized the party tonight with Storm, Beast, and Logan watching and making sure things don't get too far out of hand. Storm and Beast are mingling as the music plays, drinking their fancy bubbly grape juice, eating fancy hors d’oeuvres, and chatting with the Junior Team and the students who don't have families to return to for the holiday break about the good times with Charles and his wisdom as their Professor. Logan is leaning against the wall in a secluded corner, sipping his beer as his green eyes sweep the large Rec Room. His thoughts are on the year prior and the events that have rocked the world for everyone. Him especially so.

Charles Xavier had been a close friend… drinking whiskey with him late into the night out back or in Chuck’s study when summer break fell over the school, talking about the years past and the years yet to come. He had been a wise mentor… teaching Logan more about life than he'd thought was possible to have learned jaded as he has been… and something of a father figure to the wild, Canadian feral at times. Having no memory of his true father, Logan had oft found himself hoping that his father was like ol’ Chuck… compassionate, understanding, wise… but truth be told, Logan had a gut feeling his old man was more like himself… gruff, angry, more stubborn than a mule.

And then Jean, no… Phoenix had gone and blasted Chuck into oblivion in a fiery rage.

That serene last smile Charles gave him will forever haunt Logan now. He closes his eyes and takes a deep pull from his beer. He then enters dangerous territory… he starts thinking of Jean…

 _Jean_ … just thinking her name breaks Logan’s heart. She was the first woman he, the man that is, ever truly loved since he could remember going back to 1979. He never really got to have her either… due to the fact that she was already in an established relationship… with the one-eyed dick.

Fucking Scott Summers… that limp dickhead couldn’t stand up and do right by his wife… wimping out when Jean had a moment of clarity and begged for him to end this by killing her. Instead, he ran away… and Logan had to do it. Seared by the hottest fire plus blocking his mind from the psychic assault of the Phoenix and feeling the deep fear from his inner self, his beast, the Wolverine urge him to turn tail and run, Logan had struggled deeply for every step forward until he stood face-to-face with her inside the blazing firebird aura. It hurt worse than anything he'd ever felt before, his metal bones had started to glow white hot from the heat and he was a moment away from being burnt to nothing when she asked him the hardest thing he could ever hear…

“Would you die for them?” Phoenix had said staring at him with burning eyes.

And he could do nothing but tell her the truth…

"Not for them… for you.”

Those honest words snapped Jean back to her senses for a spilt second… the firebird aura dispersed and everything being suspended and disintegrated by her telekinesis dropped as gravity took over once more. Then he struck… burying the claws of his left hand up to his fist in her abdomen. He held her until the fire died in her eyes and she became the heaviest burden he had ever carried.

His heart shattered that fateful summer’s eve just four short months ago.

  
“One minute!” Jubilee shouts to the gathered group of teens and adults. Logan’s eyes look up and instinctively locates Rogue in the crowd. She is smiling and holding Bobby’s hand without any gloves. She took the ‘cure’ back in August whilst in the midst of all the craziness and has had four months of learning what skin to skin touch is all about.

Deep down the Wolverine doesn't like seeing that boy touch Rogue… hold her or kiss her. He sure as hell doesn't like hearing and smelling them all over each other either.

Logan may have loved Jean, but the Wolverine was all about Rogue. Ever since the night he first met her, his inner animal has been fixated on her. It's her scent… normally she has hints of vanilla in her warm, subtle musk… Logan has learnt this since that night… but at that first meeting, Rogue had been ovulating… and when she's fertile, her scent is sweeter than honeysuckle on an evening breeze in June to him.

And it drives the Wolverine fucking crazy. To the point that the normally snarling animal within actually starts talking… more like demanding… that Logan claim her, and not in a fatherly way… far from it. Drinking alotta booze all at once tends to quell the Wolverine’s desires and spare Logan the ensuing lascivious fantasies. A kid like her doesn't need an old lech like him ogling her… or trying anything more for that matter.

Over the last three years, Logan has watched, and taken notice, of the woman Rogue has been growing into. Her face lost all traces of baby fat… which seemed to have gone straight to her chest and backside. And when she approached him back in May seeking his opinion on how she looked in her new X-Men uniform… Logan had found himself staring too long at her cleavage which was in view due to the zipper being down nearly to the bottom of her breasts.

He needed a cold shower after that visual… and a new fantasy involving him (Wolverine) pulling down that zipper all the way with his teeth was ready to go for him on long, lonely nights when he was away from the mansion. Logan would never dare to let his mind wander in that direction on school grounds when Chuck and Jean were still alive. Too risky.

Logan’s body starts to react as the memory of Rogue in her X-Men uniform pops up unbidden… and if his mind is gonna wander down that line of thought then he needs something a helluva a lot stronger than Molsons Gold. Logan pushes himself off the wall and starts for his room just as the count down begins. He plans to gulp down the entire gallon sized bottle of Crown Royal he has squirreled away in the lake house where he has been staying for the last four months and get shitfaced long enough to pass out before his healing factor can counter the alcohol.

“Happy New Year!!!” Comes the chorus of shouts as Logan walks out of the Rec Room grabbing his leather jacket as he goes. Maybe in the morning he'll leave. Just get on his bike and go. That'd be a good idea. New Year’s resolutions and all that. He is gonna get as far from people as possible… and never come back. Canada is calling to him. An icy song of desolate solitude awaiting his arrival.The Northwest corner of Alberta has always appealed to him for some reason. Why not go there? Maybe Alaska too. Why not? Everyone would be better off without him here. They'd be a helluva lot safer too.

Rogue especially.

She would be fine. She had friends, a boyfriend who cared about her, a place to belong…. Yeah, she'd be fine… wouldn't miss him one bit… and she'd be safe from him. From his adamantium claws that bring nothing but death. She’d be safe and protected here in this school. She'd be fine. No need to harm another woman he loved. He just needed to go and never come back. She'd be fine. She would. She had to be. Logan repeats this mantra over and over in his head.

 _‘Trying to convince yourself too much there, Logan.’_ Jean’s voice flits through cutting his thoughts to ribbons and Logan stops short. His green eyes snap up to the stairs in the main lobby area and he sees an impossible sight… Jean Grey dressed in all white stands at the railing on the top landing. Logan closes his eyes and shakes his head to clear it. When he looks back up there... she's gone. Puzzlement starts to set in.

“NO!!!” Rogue’s voice resounds down the hall and hits his sensitive ears like a shot with the horror and pain in her tone. Logan turns cocking his left brow. His feet suddenly rush him back to her, to the girl he promised to always protect.

“Bobby!” She sobs and Logan sprints through the open double doors. He pauses for a second to take in the sight before him. Bobby Drake is on the hardwood floor writhing while Rogue is crying and backing away from everyone. The chandeliers hanging from the ceiling are swinging in circles, cups and glasses rattle, and Logan can feel the familiar itch of Magneto’s power crawling over his metal bones. The force isn’t that strong and Logan pushes through it to reach Rogue’s side.

“I've got ya, kid.” He says soothingly as he pulls the distraught girl into his arms. The silverware around the room is floating above the tables at precisely twelve inches from the cloth covered surfaces. Her breath comes out in chilly clouds and her skin starts turning blue as she shakes in Logan’s arms. He pulls back and quickly removes his leather jacket and wraps it around her.

“It’s okay, I've got ya.” Logan says calmly as he pulls Rogue into a hug. Slowly the tension melts from her and everything stops rattling and floating, the chill coming from her ceases as the clatter of the silverware falling fills the room.

“I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't.” Rogue sobs quietly against Logan’s flannel clad chest.

“I know ya didn't.” Logan comforts her. A large, rough hand strokes her dark brown hair pulling a few of the white strands of her bangs back with the motion as well.

“Rogue, it's okay. We're here for you.” Jubilee says as she comes up from behind Rogue and hugs her.

“It wasn't your fault.” Kitty says as she joins Jubilee and Logan in the communal hug of support. Logan looks over to Storm and sees the motherly concern in her eldritch eyes of sky blue. He gives her a nod letting her know he’s got this. She then follows Beast down to the lower levels as the blue furball carries Bobby to Medbay.

“It's okay. I'm here for ya, Rogue. Always.” Logan then says comfortingly to the fragile girl in his arms. He can stick around a little longer, see how things turn out for Rogue. After all, he made a promise to her three years ago. He is a man of his word... Gotta honor it, right?


	2. To Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean expands her manipulations.
> 
> #WARNING#  
> Without spoiling too much... there is a dark turn in this chapter AND it is something vital to both plot and character development, so I make NO APOLOGIZES for it.
> 
> That being said...
> 
> Enjoy :)

**Chapter 2: To Break**

Logan’s eyes blink open. The warm golden light of dawn is slashing through the slanted blinds of his bedroom in the lake house, then the door to the patio balcony opens and a figure steps through. For a moment, Logan fears that he did something foolish… like bring Marie here last night. Wait. That’s not right. He made sure she got to her room and settled into bed before leaving her alone.

Who the fuck is this?

“Forgotten me so quickly, huh? And here I thought you loved me.” Jean says with a playful smirk. She is dressed in a white, silk slip and just stands there eyeing him with smoldering desire.

“Jean?” Logan says confused. His head had literally just hit the pillow before his eyes blinked open onto this impossibility. Jean crosses the short distance from the door to the bed in a smooth glide.

“This is a dream, Logan.” And her voice is like warm silk then her hand is sliding up his tank top covered chest… and he can _feel_ the touch. His left brow goes up as he watches and allows her to do this. “But it can be as real as you want it to be.” Her lips meet his and Logan can feel them, then when she licks at his lips to deepen the kiss and he allows her in… he can _taste_ her! His hands fly up to her shoulders and he pushes her away and he actually feels her _weight_. He can _smell_ her now… the sweet scent of gardenia, sunflowers, and sunshine… just like how she always smelt before they lost her at Alkali Lake... minus the medical scents. He can feel the _heat_ of her under his hands now. It's too much and Logan shakes the illusion… because Jean is dead… DEAD!

Logan snaps up and the fire in the fireplace stops flaring and dies having rendered the wood to nothing more than bright embers and hot ash.

“Jesus.” Logan mutters under his breath as he sits up in bed scrubbing a calloused hand down his scruffy face. Deep down, he knows he's going crazy.

_______

_The next day…_

Rogue feels numb. She cried herself to sleep last night after insisting that Logan leave. He did… but only after he made certain she headed to bed. She doesn't understand it, she took THE ‘cure’ that should've lasted a helluvalot longer than it did. But no… that's just her rotten luck rearing its ugly head yet again in her life. And just when things were starting to look up for her too.

Fresh tears threaten when her thoughts turn to Bobby.

 _‘Oh God! Did Ah kill him? Is he gonna to be in a coma for three weeks? Longer?’_ Rogue frets in her stressed mind. This is all her fault. She just had to be cursed with the worst mutation any mutant could have. Body quaking with her sobs, Rogue rubs gloved hands over arms covered in long sleeves. She's back to this… reduced to barriers of cloth and stitching to protect everyone from _her_. Balled up under the sheets and thick comforter, she sees no way out… no way back from losing what she had gained.

 _‘Why? Why can't Ah get a break for once?’_ Comes the hopeless questions that lead her down the twisting spiral to utter despair.

 _‘What's the point of my life then? Ta kill anyone and everyone who gets too close to me? Cause that's what happens. That's all Ah'm good for.’_ She thinks and sobs harder willing/wishing to be someone else besides Ann Marie D’Ancanto.

 _‘That's right… your life is a joke and will be a never-ending series of tragedies because of what you are.’_ Comes a new voice and Rogue’s thoughts halt as a heaviness settles in her chest. _‘Do what you should've done after kissing Cody into a coma.’_ That strangely familiar feminine voice says in a cold whisper. Rogue knows what needs to be done… it's just a matter of doing it. Right?

_‘Do it.’_

_______

Logan is heading up the third story stairs with a quart container of Neapolitan ice cream… Marie’s favorite ‘cause it's three favors in one… and he has a spoon for her as well as some napkins. As soon as he starts down the carpeted, wood paneled hall, Logan feels his hackles rise. Something’s off. Logan takes a few deep sniffs of the air… kids of various ages, wood polish, two showers running on this floor, one bath… the bath scent is coming from Marie’s room (Logan refuses to think, let alone say, Bobby’s name in conjunction with Marie’s) another series of deep sniffs as he stands at her door.

Bobby’s scent of winter and minty musk is fainter than Marie’s but then he gets a strong hit of the one scent he NEVER wants to smell around Marie except once a month… _blood_.

He doesn't hesitate, free hand twisting the ornate knob… unlocked… and barges in.

“Marie?!” Logan yells as he moves through the bedroom following the iron twang in the humid air in the room. It's coming from the bathroom attached to the suite. “Marie!” And now there's true alarm in his voice as he pushes open the partially closed door. Logan drops the ice cream container and the spoon clatters on the tiled floor as his eyes discover the tragic sight before him.

Marie is dressed in an all black outfit. Long, billowy sleeves pushed up to her elbows revealing the angry, deep slash on both arms running from wrist to elbow… crimson rivers flowing from pale skin turning the still water pink… her head is back resting against the tub’s porcelain edge… a straight razor laying on the tiled floor, bright metal smeared with blood… _her_ blood.

“Marie!” Logan shouts as he rushes to her side. He can’t hear her heart beating. “What the hell are ya doin’, kid?” Logan says shakily as he kneels down then scoops her up into his strong arms. He doesn't give a single flying fuck about getting soaked right now.

He just wants Marie to heal and be safe and _alive_.

But she isn't… and the reality of what she has done starts to settle in for Logan. His eyes sting and his vision blurs as the tears come.

“Why, Marie? Why?” Logan mutters out through his newfound grief. He lowers his forehead to her unmoving chest as he starts to rock whilst holding her. “Fuck! Marie… you didn't have to do this.” Hot tears fall from his eyes to her cooling body. How did it come to this? Logan can't say he never took her for the type to actually go through with something like this. Hell, with a mutation like hers, most would've ended things a lot sooner… but she's stronger than most… or at least he thought she was.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner to stop ya, Marie. Talk ya outta this… or somethin’. Fuck.” Logan says shaking through his tears as he holds her tightly against him.

“Tears? For the emo girl? Really?” Comes Jean’s voice and Logan’s head snaps up to see the redhead… dressed in a white silken slip… standing in the tub. “Seriously, if I’d had the misfortune of having her mutation, I'd have killed myself sooner.” Her words are chilly and indifferent… but Logan is more shocked at _seeing_ Jean than at what she has said.

“I'm fuckin’ losin’ it.” Logan mutters and blinks back the tears. His eyes then drift back down to Marie, dead, in his arms… and the salty rivulets flow freely once more.

“I'm beginning to think you love her more than me.” Jean then says with a heated tone. Logan's now golden eyes snap back to Jean and a growl slips from his snarling lips. The Wolverine is slipping from his leash… and he won't tolerate bullshit from a dead woman.

thump… Thump… THUMP

His eyes dart back to Marie as her heart starts beating again and Logan is puzzled for a moment… then it hits him that, of course, she'd still have his healing factor from the prolonged touch they shared during the Liberty Island incident. She nearly killed him back then so it stands that she'd have his mutation permanently.

“Marie? Can ya hear me?” Logan then says as he pushes back the wet strands of hair from her face. He can feel the _pull_ of her mutation start to kick in as his fingertips brush her pallor skin. The pull isn't as debilitating as it used to be, like the first time. Her skin starts to look better as her eyes rapidly flit about behind closed lids.

“Marie?” Logan says softly as the hand that touched her now rests behind her head to support her. Long lashes flutter then move up revealing glassy, chocolate irises. She doesn't say anything as she starts to sob whilst looking up at the only man she's ever truly loved.

“Logan?” She finally manages to say through her own tears.

“Yeah?” He says tentatively.

“I'm sorry.” She then says and falls to tears once more. Pulling herself against his soaked shirt and flannel.

“It's okay. It's gonna be okay. Just don't scare me like that again, kid. Jesus.” Logan says as he holds Marie close to him. He rests his chin on the top of her head offering her all the comfort she needs in this moment. He just hopes it’s enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Rogue spends time with her friends as well as Logan.... and the X-Mansion gets a visit from a very rich and very famous individual.


	3. To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Stan Lee, the greatest storyteller of our Age. Though he lived a full, long life, it was too soon to lose a living legend.
> 
> He will be greatly missed.

**Chapter 3: To Remember**

  
_That night…_

Logan’s sleep is fitful at best. After the day he's had… it comes as no surprise. Marie had made an attempt to end her life… and thanks to her absorbing Logan’s healing factor years ago, she is still alive. He’d held her through her sobs then made sure she got changed into dry clothes… he stood outside of the bathroom for that, getting the fresh clothes before she took off the wet attire. Logan had then taken her out for a bite to eat and to get her to talk about the attempt.

She only talked in the car. Told him about how she feels that she will never escape the curse of her mutation. He feels for her, he really does… and he doesn't know what he can do to truly help her.

And that scares him… enough to give him nightmares...

He sees Marie chained to that damned device of Magneto’s on Liberty's Torch… pale, not breathing, no heartbeat, dead. The image ripples to where she is floating in a vast, red ocean. _Blood_. Just as pale… stark white skin in the sea of crimson. Dark hair waving, rippling outwards. White streak disappearing into the red liquid.

“Marie!” He shouts and runs to her. Booted feet striding over the liquid surface as though it were glass. That's when he sees it… her throat is slashed with the familiar triple cuts.

“That's what you're going to do to her.” And there's Jean floating above dressed in a red skin tight outfit with long golden gloves and thigh high boots. A golden sash around her trim waist. A golden bird, wings stretched wide, upon her chest.

“Jean stop. Just stop. This isn't you!” Logan shouts to the redheaded woman hovering above him like some fallen angel.

“I'm not Jean.” She claims and Logan is confused. “This is you. All the blood you've spilt. An ocean of it, Logan. A scarlet abyss of your own making.”

“No. No… nonononoNO!!!” Logan snarls out in rage and hurt trying hard to deny what he sees, what he knows to be true… about what he _is._

When he opens his green eyes again, Logan finds himself in a cozy room. It looks like a log cabin… both strange and familiar at the same time.

“What the fuck?” Logan mutters out as his eyes dart around.

“Shhh… it's okay, Logan. Just lay back and relax.” Jean says soothingly and Logan does as she says. He feels agitated… but for the life of him, he can’t figure out why. Then Jean’s hand runs up his chest and his breathing evens out. “Just a bad dream.” She whispers and Logan relaxes further into her touch. This is nice. Exactly what he wanted since he arrived at the mansion with-

“I can help you, Logan. Help you remember your past.” Jean says interrupting his thoughts. His left brow goes up at the offer.

“Really?” He asks curiously.

“Yes.” Is her simple answer. He looks at her. Dark green eyes full of love and lust in equal measure. He can't smell if she's lying or not. After all, this is all in his head, right?

“Prove it. What's the oldest memory I’ve got?” Logan then challenges. Dark green eyes go distant and then there is darkness. What comes next is a scene that slowly fades into existence… an old home, nicely furnished, big… a plantation mansion. Logan looks around noticing he is in a big four poster bed, heaped with thick covers and warm blankets. His hands are small. He’s a kid!

“You're always sick, Jimmy.” Comes another boy’s voice. Logan looks and sees a fourteen year old boy with dark hair, steely eyes, dressed in plain clothes that don't match the finery around him. He is using a whittling knife to sharpen his nails, no claws, into sharp points. There's something so familiar to this boy. Odd. Logan knows him. _Victor_ … _Victor Creed_. It comes like a rushing wind in his mind. Images, so many images… flooding his head, cascading through his consciousness…

“We’re brothers, Jimmy… and brothers stick together. Always.” The fourteen year old Victor says as a clawed hand rests on Logan's thin shoulder. “We’ll run away so no one can hurt us. Come on, Jimmy!” And they run.

South… all the way to America. They follow the mighty Mississippi River all the way down to Arkansas then go West to Texas where they hide out until… **WAR** …

Just two years after running away from home, they are kids following the US Army around as the Mexican-American War gets bloodier and bloodier… Old Rough and Ready, Zachary Taylor, giving the order to his five thousand soldiers to use their artillery to mow down the fifteen thousand Mexican troops marching their way at the Battle of Buena Vista… Victor thought it was a funny sight to see…

The Civil War… they are in blue… Union uniforms… and they kill as many Confederate Rebels as they can... Bullets...so many bullets... Artillery shells… one to Logan's chest…

Then… the Wild West… gunslingers… whores… Natives… rustling cattle… fighting the Apache...

More War as they fight in the Spanish-American War in the ‘Rough Riders’ led by Teddy Roosevelt… there’s tropical heat… bad food… snakes… disease… then the fighting… Cuban cigars have the best flavor… and even Logan gets some enjoyment out of this pain in the ass war…

The Great War… fighting in trenches… the mud and the muck… the burn of mustard gas in his lungs… sneaking behind the German line… slaughtering every single German soldier they encounter… actually enjoying the killing for once because the krauts have pissed him off to the breaking point…

World War II… looking at the soldiers around him… poor saps don't even know what they're in for… following the US’ Super Soldier into the fray… bullets halted by that vibranium shield… breaking away… flanking the Nazi machine gun nest… Victor's twisted smile as he guns the Germans down with their own gun… Captain America asking him to join the Howling Commandos after they run a mission with them, he turns the good Captain down because he can't leave his brother...

Korea… God, the cold… killing as many North Koreans as they can… Victor ripping out a North Korean’s throat, with his teeth, smiling madly as the blood trickles down his bearded chin…

Vietnam… the worst fucking war EVER… land mines everywhere… napalm setting the jungle aflame and that raging inferno is all around them… in a helicopter as Victor fires the heavy machine gun at the villagers below, laughing like a mad man as he does it… Victor doing something stupid and getting them into trouble… a firing squad… a dark, dank cell…

“When are you gonna get it? We're **not** like _them_ , Jimmy.” Victor says coldly then stomps on the claws of Logan's left hand _breaking them_.

Those fucking drills…

“It means ‘The Wolverine’.” A woman's voice… her beautiful face so clear…

Searing pain…

“We’re brothers, Jimmy. We can never be finished.”

Burning from the inside out…

“Ooo… shiny.”

Darkness… two pin pricks of yellow light…

“No body kills ya but me.”

Sabertooth then rushes from the inky black void, snarling with fanged mouth open wide and claws glistening red.

  
“Jesus fucking Christ!” Logan shouts as he comes up out of sleep and bed with claws out ready to swipe at the other vicious feral. But there's no one there. Just Logan… naked with the sheets tangled around his lower body. The fire dies down from flaring in the fireplace.

“What the fuck?” He then mutters to himself as he retracts his metal claws and pants out his distress from the intense nightmare/trip down memory lane. The bed creaks as he sits back down. Shaking his head to clear the jumble of _new_ old memories as he reaches out for the bottle of Crown on his night stand. He brings it to his lips and tilts his head back.

“Fuck.” He snarls discovering the bottle to be empty. Logan sits the empty bottle down heavily and gets up. The clock on the wall shows the hands at forty after three. Too damn early to be up, too late to get back to bed.

There's only three things that Logan knows from experience that work best to get his mind off such troubling thoughts… Drinking… Fighting… and Fucking.

And none of these things are readily available at the moment… so that leaves the B-list… Hard Drugs… Pain… and Physical Exertion. There's a very state-of-the-art gym in the lower levels at the mansion. Plus, the bonus of walking the half mile from the lake house to the mansion… in a foot of snow… would definitely help in the head clearing. Maybe just run around out in the snow until dawn. That could work.

Logan quickly pulls on the discarded jeans from the floor beside the bed, the tank top as well then he puts on his boots. A flannel and his leather jacket go on before he’s out the door. Logan cracks his neck as his breath puffs out into the teen degree chill. A couple of deep breathes and then he’s off like a shot.

As he races along the snow covered path, the memories continue to surface…

Logan runs full tilt. Growls as nearly two hundred years of memories flash through his mind.

SNIKT

The flashing triple streaks of steaming adamantium claws dance in his vision as he slashes at the trees in his way. He moves as though he is fighting an unending army. Slash, slash, spin, back hand slash… and like that, the forest surrounding the mansion is marked with the Wolverine’s rage.  
_______

  
_Morning…_

Marie wakes up, already fully dressed since her skin is dangerous again that's how she sleeps. She brushes her hair as she stands before the mirror. She shouldn't be here. She should be dead… but she's not. Her dark eyes look up at Logan’s dog tags hanging on the vanity mirror over one dresser. She had given those back to Logan when he came back the first time. He had told her to keep them, so she did…

Logan. Yet again, he has saved her life.

Tears stream down her cheeks as she puts the brush down. She remembers back last August, before she took the ‘cure’, what Logan had told her… that she should do it for her, not some boy. She kissed him after those words. Short and sweet on the lips breaking away before her curse could draw from him.

She puts gloved fingers to her full, rosy… deadly… lips. She remembers the feel of his lips on hers… surprisingly soft for such a gruff man.

She feels bad for Bobby, she never really loved him like she does Logan… but then again no boy, or man for that matter, could ever compare to the Wolverine. She should've touched Logan when she had the chance… when she was normal, but things rarely work out the way we want them to.

After all, Logan had been in a very dour and depressed mood since he had to slay Jean. Marie can't blame him for loving the redheaded doctor. She did see things from his point of view after the Liberty Island incident almost four years ago. Jean was smart, kind hearted, and, yes, gorgeous. Marie had a bit of jealousy mixed in with the awe she felt for the resident doctor/teacher.

And now… now she’s cursed again.

She puts on Logan's tags and tucks them under her turtleneck before grabbing a scarf then the card she got for Bobby yesterday when she went out with Logan after… she doesn't want to think anymore on what she did yesterday… so she heads out her door.

“Rogue!” Jubilee calls as Rogue exits her room. The pretty Asian girl who's always dressed in yellow and wears sunglasses like a headband comes hurrying over with a ‘Get Well’ balloon that has a sick emoji on it. Kitty lags behind their energetic friend.

“We're going down to visit Bobby in Medbay. Figured you'd wanna come along.” Jubilee says with a kind smile.

“I was just on my way down there.” Rogue says. It's a half truth, she was going to go down and ask Dr. McCoy about Bobby’s condition.

“We’ll get breakfast afterwards.” Kitty then says with a smile of her own as she carries a vase of white and blue carnations. It's lovely. A shame they'll be long wilted before he wakes up.

Jubilee babbles on and on as they head down stairs. First about the card Rogue got for Bobby… then about…

“That sucks majorly that your skin is dangerous again.” Jubilee just goes head first into acknowledging the five hundred pound gorilla on Rogue’s back. “Welp… we at least know that ‘cure’…” She says and makes air quotes when she mentions the C word. “Doesn't last forever. Silver lining, right?”

“Jubes!” Kitty says and nudges the yellow wearing girl with an elbow. “Don't be so insensitive.” She chides her friend.

“I'm not being insensitive, I'm looking at the good in the bad.” Jubilee says unapologetically.

“It's still insensitive to Rogue’s feelings.” Kitty adds with narrowed brown eyes to her friend. “And coming from you, of all people, who yells at Logan for calling you ‘Yellow’.”

“Hey! That's different!” Jubilee says with hands on her hips as they enter the hidden elevator to go down to the lower levels. The balloon bobbing frantically at her movements. Rogue can't help but smile at her friends’ antics.

“It's okay.” Rogue says reassuringly. “I know not to rely on _that_ ever again.” She adds referring to the cure.

“Oh, speaking of Logan…” Jubilee then says not skipping a beat as a sly smile crosses her cute face. “It was lookin’ like he'd run away again… _but_ …” And that word is so loaded that Rogue feels her cheeks flush instantly. “It's lookin’ like he's gonna stick around… _for you_.” Jubilee's dark brown eyes lock dead on with Rogue's at that.

“So.” Is the only thing Rogue can manage to say as she feels her heart rate increase significantly.

“So? Yesterday... you spent the whole day with him _away_ from the mansion.” Jubilee says and the elevator door opens. Rogue hurries off. “That sure seems like a date, girl. Don't deny it.” And this is what she gets for spilling the beans about having a crush on Logan to her friends after the Liberty Island incident.

“That wasn’t a date, Jubes. Seriously, you read too many romance novels and Iron Man fanfics online.” Kitty says as she rolls her eyes following Rogue down the metal hallway. “Besides, Rogue loves Bobby.” Kitty adds sounding a little put down by this perceived fact.

“What I read has no bearing on this conversation!” Jubilee half shouts as she hurries after her friends. Balloon bobbing this way and that as she catches up to them. “Besides, don't deny that you'd want Tony Stark as your Sugardaddy, KitKat.” And Kitty blushes at that Rogue notices as she looks back at her trailing friends after entering the Medbay area.

“The problem with that Miss Lee, is that Mr. Stark is rather _free_ with his affections.” Hank says to the girls as they approach Bobby’s bed. And now Jubilee blushes brightly. Hank just chuckles. “Hello, young ladies. I see you've brought some get well gifts for our sleeping friend.”

“Hey, Hank. How's Bobby doing?” Rogue then asks quietly with sad eyes.

“The same, I'm afraid.” The big, blue furred mutant says with a sigh. “He's stable. Vials are good but his brain activity is still nil.” Rogue listens as she slowly walks around the comfy hospital bed that Bobby is laying in. It looks as though he could open his blue eyes any minute… but the slow, steady beeping of the heart monitor reminds her that is unlikely.

“Let's hope he wakes up soon though.” Hank then says gently and puts a hand on Rogue’s clothed shoulder to reassure her. She nods as she looks up into kind yellow eyes. Tears mist her own.

_______

 

_After sun up…_

Logan enters the huge kitchen and goes straight for the coffee pot. Someone has made a fresh pot and he needs the warmth right now. He pours himself a large mug and starts drinking the hot, bitter liquid black. It burns as he gulps it down. He praises Ororo in his head for making coffee at the break of dawn.

There's still a chill in his forearms from having his claws out in the frigid winter air of the night over the last few hours… but the hot coffee is slowly starting to counter that.

“Good morning, Herr Logan.” Kurt says as he walks into the kitchen still heavily bundled. Like Logan, the blue devil doesn't live in the mansion proper. He lives in the small Chapel building just behind the mansion.

“Wunderbar! There's coffee!” Kurt says enthusiastically then gets out a mug and starts spooning sugar into it.

“Morning, Elf.” Logan grumbles out as he gulps down the last half of his own mug.

“It ist good that you are here for Marie.” Kurt then says to Logan softly as he pours a little milk into his mug then adds coffee. Logan's left brow arches up. “She vas quite upset the other night… und understandably so. It's a hard thing to have vanted something for so long, finally get it, only to have it taken away so abruptly, ja.” Kurt then says with a sad sigh and a nod of his head before bringing his mug up to his indigo lips for a taste.

“Yer right. It is a hard thing to take.” Logan then says and puts his now empty mug in the sink.

“Und like I said before, it's a good thing she has you, Logan.” Kurt says with a warm smile to the taller man. Yellow eyes full of kind understanding.

“Yeah. Gotta look after her.” Logan says then walks off. He heads out into the hallway. His enhanced hearing picks up the sounds of three individuals approaching. Without looking, his nose tells him that it's Yellow, Shadowcat, and Marie.

“Speak of the Devil…” Jubilee whispers to Rogue conspiratorially as if Logan can't hear her from this distance. He acts like he doesn't notice them at first, giving a hidden smirk at Yellow’s words. He then turns to face the trio of young women.

“Wanna get some breakfast, Kiddo?” He asks Marie as he closes the short distance.

“Sure.” Marie says and smiles. Her cheeks start to color. Then she looks at Kitty and Jubilee. “Can my friends come along too?” Logan arches his left brow at that.

“Sure. The more the merrier.” He answers. “Get yer coats, ladies. I'll be in the garage.” He then adds and gives a quick smile to Marie before walking away.

“See. He's totally into you.” Logan hears Yellow whisper. Marie shushes her friend as they walk briskly to the dorm levels on the third floor.  
_______

  
_Later…_

Logan is driving the big, black hummer with Marie riding shotgun and Kitty and Jubilee in the back. He can tell that Yellow, who is wearing her trademark yellow coat, is eager to talk as she fidgets in her seat.

“What's on yer mind, Yellow?” Logan says over the low volume of the radio.

“We should go to one of those quaint diners. Pancakes and bacon sounds really good right now.” Jubilee says. Kitty and Marie both agree and the topic of breakfast foods gets going. Logan doesn't have to be psychic to tell that Yellow used a diversion tactic to avoid what she really wanted to say. He’ll leave it for now.

They find a nice Mom&Pop diner in Westchester that’s not too far from the school. Jubilee hurries to the booth the waitress leads them to and urges Kitty to sit next to her.

“Jubes?” Kitty says in a whisper. Jubilee shushes her.

“Just let them sit next to each other.” Jubilee whispers back. Logan's brow goes up as he listens to the not so secret exchange. He's got an idea what Yellow is implying now. Logan let's Marie scoot in next to the window while he takes the aisle side of the booth.

They tell the waitress what they want to drink and then peruse the menus. Logan doesn't need to look long. He knows what he wants… and when the waitress comes back with their drinks, three chocolate milks and a water, Logan orders steak and eggs, rare and scrambled. Kitty and Jubilee order pancakes with a side of bacon. And Marie orders biscuits and gravy with a side of scrambled eggs.

As they wait for their food, there's small talk… mostly about their college courses and Logan listens in silence. Then the conversation takes a turn…

“Bobby was gonna take flying lessons with me later on this month.” Marie says and her tone turns sad.

“He might wake up soon. You just have to hope for the best.” Kitty says gently with a warm smile.

“But what if he doesn't?” Marie says in a near whisper.

“I've always found the best advice is… to hope for the best, and prepare for the worst.” Logan adds in his two cents to the conversation.

“I do hope for the best… but…” Marie starts to say then trails off.

“What if?” Logan finishes for her. “I get it, kiddo… I really do.” Logan then turns in the seat to look directly at Marie. “I remember you sayin’ somethin’ about yer first kiss… and how that boy was in a coma for a few weeks. Well, seems to me, Bobby will wake up sometime this month, maybe the next at the latest… but you havta decide where things go from here on out. No body else can or should do that for ya.”

“Wow. That's like the most I've ever heard you say in one go.” Jubilee says surprised.

“Jubes.” Kitty says in a harsh whisper then nudges her friend with an elbow.

  
When they finish eating, they all head out to the large, black hummer save for Rogue. She heads to the bathroom. Upon exiting, she runs into a tall, old man with thick rimmed glasses nearly knocking him down.

“Oh, excuse me.” The old gentleman says in apology.

“No, that was my fault, sir.” Marie says to him kindly as she reaches out a gloved hand to help steady him.

“Such a kind young lady. My wife was just as sweet and kind.” The old man says warmly in a nostalgic tone. Marie smiles kindly at him catching the hint that his wife has passed away.

“Thank you. Have a nice day… and Happy New Year.” Marie then says.

“The same to you, young lady. And Excelsior.” The old man says with a grin.

“Excelsior?” Marie asks curiously.

“It's Latin meaning… Upwards and onwards to greater glory.” He answers with a smile and Marie smiles as well. They part ways and she heads out to the hummer which her friends are in getting warm as they wait for her.  
_______

  
Once they arrive back at the mansion, they notice a sharp and sleek looking candy apple red Lamborghini Diablo parking in front of the main entrance.

“Who the hell is this?” Logan says to no one in particular and pulls up behind the expensive vehicle. The license plate reads ‘Stark 6’.

“Oh my god!” Jubilee says as she starts to get excited. “Ohmygodohmygodohmygod.” She chants over and over as she starts to slap her gloved hands on the head rest of Logan's seat. The Lambo’s wing door goes up and out steps THE Tony Stark in a gun metal gray three piece suit with a black silk dress shirt and bright red tie. The glow from his mini arc reactor is faint through the black shirt as he buttons his suit jacket then heads briskly for the main doors. He gives the hummer, and its exiting occupants, a brief glance as he goes behind his vehicle.

“Can I help you?” Logan asks as he moves from the vehicles to follow the well-dressed billionaire up the steps.

“I sure hope so.” Tony Stark says as he turns at the door. Breath fogging in the chilly January air. “But let's do this inside, shall we? No need to let the ladies freeze out here.” He adds with a wink to the three young women accompanying Logan.

“Yeah, sure.” Logan says with a raised brow. Jubilee squeals behind him.

“OMG. He's like Mr. Gray from Fifty Shades of Gray.” Jubilee says as they all move indoors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised one on one training this chapter... but when I woke up Monday morning and heard about Stan Lee passing away, I cried and had to do a Stan cameo. So I changed things up to make that happen :)


	4. To Study

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring Forge into this story in this chapter.
> 
> I always thought that if he was gonna be in the movies, then Kal Penn should play him.  
> If you don't know who I'm talking about, Kal plays as Kumar in the Harold & Kumar movies :)
> 
> And once more a big Thank You to everyone who is reading this :D

**Chapter 4: To Study**

_Once Inside..._

“So this is a school?” Tony says as he does an artful slow spin on his heel. He takes in everything… the Colonial style mixed with Victorian… the variation of art from Classical to Modem… the students moving about the first floor level. Some with obvious outward signs of their evolutionary enhancements.

“For Mutants?” Tony then adds as he looks over his mirrored red lens shades. He then completes his smooth turn removing his sunglasses to look Logan right in the eyes… dark brown to forest green. Of course, he has to tilt his head up a little to do so. “Let me guess, you're one of the teachers.” The billionaire then states to the taller feral mutant.

“Yeah… Mechanics and Physical Education.” Logan answers even though that wasn’t a question.

“Grease monkey, huh? That explains the hair.” Tony says as his dark brows waggle in a mix of interest and amusement. “Okay, Coach… so where’s the man in charge?” The billionaire then asks… and before Logan can say anything…

“I'm in charge around here.” Comes a strong feminine voice. Logan didn't notice Storm’s approach due to Stark’s strong cologne. If arrogance has a smell, then Tony Stark stinks of it… and it’s worth less than he paid.

“Oh? This place certainly is full of surprises.” Tony then says in a flirtatious tone as he takes in the white haired, ebony beauty descending the stairs.

“More than you think.” Storm starts seriously as she closes the distance.

“Greetings, Mr. Stark. I am Secretary McCoy.” Hank then says as he strolls up from down the East Wing hall.

“Secretary of Mutant Affairs, yes?” Tony says unfazed by the blue furball’s appearance as they shake hands.

“Appointed by President Obama himself. How may we help you today, Mr. Stark?” Hank then asks curious to know why the eccentric billionaire is here.

“Hmm… actually, interestingly enough, I'm here to learn.” Tony Stark says as he looks from Hank to Storm. “About this school, all of you… the X-Men.” Tony finishes by looking in Logan’s direction. He winks at the trio of young ladies behind the hairy feral. Jubilee squeals as she fidgets between Rogue and Kitty.

“Are ya lookin’ for trouble, Tin Man?” Logan then asks getting right to the point about how concerned they all should be for their future safety. His hands balled into fists, claws itching to come out… just in case.

“I was hoping to make a generous and charitable donation to this fine Institution. Knowledge is power… and a good education can get an individual far today. Good job, good home… Good life. Makes one less likely to wanna destroy society, am I right?” Tony then answers honestly. “Call it a preemptive strike on my part to curtail future super villains.”

“Ya sayin’ we’re all likely to turn batshit crazy the moment somethin’ bad happens to us?” Logan then asks a touch heatedly.

“Not at all. I really do want coexistence. Mutant or not, we're all still human.” Tony answers in his most serious tone. “It's either that… or we all kill each other… and that's just stupid.” Tony then turns around to look at Storm once more. “So… care to give me the grand tour, Head Mistress?” He then says with a saucy smile to Storm. She assesses the billionaire with her eldritch blue eyes then looks to Logan.

“Logan here can assist you in that.” Storm starts with a smile of her own. Logan raises his brow at that.

“Yeah, I don't have any classes until later on this afternoon.” Logan says as he steps forward. “Come on, Daddy Morebucks. Time to check out Mutant High.” Logan then adds with a smirk as he walks away. Tony Stark following close behind.

“Ugh! I wanted to show Tony Stark around the school.” Jubilee pouts as the trio watches the sharp dressed billionaire and Logan leave.

“You mean show him your room, Jubes.” Rogue teases lightly smiling at her pouty friend.

“You ladies have classes to get to.” Storm says knowingly as she walks past the trio. Jubilee groans as Rogue and Kitty playfully nudge her away. Rogue isn't worried, she knows the three of them have Combat Training with Logan later… and she's actually looking forward to the exhaustive workout later on.

“As you can see, we take learnin' seriously around here.” Logan says as he leads Stark to one of the nearest classrooms. The redheaded teacher, Ms. Angelica Jones, is busy teaching her teenaged students Economics.

“Hmm… wish I was in school again.” Tony comments as his wandering eye takes in the young teacher’s lovely face and figure. Logan smirks at the man’s forwardness.

“Watch out. She'll set your ass on fire if you get too familiar with her.” Logan then cautions.

“A bad teacher when she wants to be, hmm. Is it weird I wanna flirt with her more now?” Tony says contemplatively.

“Yeah.” Logan says and moves on down the hall. “Just a heads up, bub… all the ladies here know how to handle themselves… especially around men like us.”

“Us?” Tony’s eyebrows go up at that implication. “You’ve made a pass at a pretty teacher… or two… maybe one of those three girls from earlier perhaps. Either way, you've paid the price for it.” He then states in his very perceptive way. Logan remains silent. “And that's all the confirmation I need.” And there’s the asshole…

Before joining the X-Men, Logan would've introduced Tony Stark to his claws for saying those words… up close and intimately. He’s killed other men for less.

But… now Logan is a different man.

“Just one teacher… who happened to be the resident doctor before Secretary Furball came back.” Logan finally answers. He stops in his tracks down the hall… then looks at some photos on the wall there. They are individual photos of the faculty members. Logan eyes Jean’s photo for a long moment.

“What happened to her?” Tony asks bluntly as he takes note of the photo Logan is eyeing.

“She died… at Alcatraz last August.” Logan answers… and it feels somewhat relieving to talk about what happened.

“She was caught in the incident I take it.” Tony then says as though he knows what transpired.

“You could say that.” Logan then says and walks on. They approach the greenhouse where Storm is teaching Biology today.

“As you can see, we like to focus on the kids gettin’ a top notch education here.” Logan says as they look in through the indoor windows. Various plants are potted and growing near and around those windows. Logan notices Marie looking his way… as well as a very enthusiastic Yellow.

“Looks like you've got some admirers of your own.” Tony then says with a smirk as he loosens his red tie. “So, Coach… where's your classroom?” Logan frowns at the shorter well dressed man.

“This way.” Logan says and leads Tony to the garage. Tony whistles as his brown eyes survey the various high end vehicles.

“I'm jealous… and that's sayin’ something.” Tony then says as he looks at a Rolls Royce limo, black with silver trim then at the collection of muscle cars.

“I've worked on all of them.” Logan says simply.

“I bet you have.” Tony says under his breath as he eyes a blue Ferrari. “So where's the gym. I'm curious about that.”

“I bet you are.” Logan says with a knowing smirk.  
_______

  
An hour later finds Logan and Tony down in the lower levels in the locker room adjacent to the Danger Room.

“Now yer job is ta stay outta the way, Richie Rich.” Logan says to Tony as he finishes buckling the belt of his combat uniform which is black and dark blue with dark yellow accents that look like slashes on his flanks, over his shoulders, and the sides of his thighs.

“Going to put the trainees through their paces, I see. That's good.” Tony says as he watches Logan finish up getting ready. The feral man puts on his combat gloves and gauntlets then lets his claws out in a flash. Tony's brows go so high so fast, they look about ready to fly off the billionaire’s face.

“You could say that.” Logan says with a smirk and his claws retract just as quickly.

“Today, we're runnin’ the ‘Save the Hostage’ program… level 8. Ol’ Tin Man here has graciously volunteered to be the Hostage.” Logan says as he paces in front of the Junior Team which consists of Colossus, Shadowcat, Jubilee, Nightcrawler, and Rogue who is filling in for Bobby. “Your objective is to get through the Danger Room’s traps then face me in order to save the Hostage.” Logan says as he stops and faces the line of Junior X-Men. His claws pop out with a menacing ring of metal. “Any questions?”

Jubilee raises her ungloved hand high and hops in place. Logan does his best to ignore the bright yellow outfitted nineteen year old.

“If I save Mr. Stark, can I get a reward?” Jubilee asks excitedly.

“I've got no objections to that.” Tony says with a smirk from his position behind Wolverine. “In fact, if a lovely lady saves me… she'll get a kiss.” Jubilee squeals at that declaration.

“I'll see whomever makes it to the end.” Logan says then grabs Stark by the upper arm and leads him away. “Come on, Money Bags. Yer with me.”

“Oh good, we're playing the part right from the start. This'll be fun.” Tony says with a smile. “Someone help! I'm being manhandled by a Neanderthal! Oh wait, you're not that short.” Tony then says hamming it up. Logan rolls his eyes before they disappear as the Danger Room revs up and barriers start rising from the floor to close in the Junior Team.

Gun turrets appear on the back wall of their new enclosed space. Colossus metals up and takes the hits as the others scurry to hide behind him. Since he's been working out six hours a day every day, plus hit a late final growth spurt at eighteen (two years ago), he is 6’8 and 270 lbs when flesh… and grows an extra foot and gains a thousand pounds when metal… so he makes for an excellent barrier for everyone smaller than him to hide behind.

“I've got those!” Nightcrawler says then teleports in a puff of dark indigo smoke and a muffled...

#BAMF#

Nightcrawler is on the wall between the two gun turrets. They spin and fire at him. The blue devil quickly teleports away and the turrets take each other out. As he reappears next to the team, new gun turrets appear from behind Colossus.

“I've got this!” Jubilee says and sprints forward dropping her yellow rimmed, black lensed shades as she raises her hands. Twin streams of colorful sparks shoot out and strike the turrets. She pushes harder on her power heating the rainbow of plasmiods to the point that the metal glows hot and the guns malfunction. “That was easy.” She then says and blows a big pink bubble with her gum.

More guns come out of the walls then from all around.

“Run!” Rogue shouts listening to Logan’s instincts in her head as well as Bobby’s experience and gets everyone to head to the only open door as the guns begin to fire. The door slowly closes as they go. They aren't going to make it in time, so Rogue calls upon Magneto's power. She flings Colossus to the doorway then forms a shield of magnetic energy around them as they go. Colossus holds the door as the team slips through. Rogue is the last to pass. Colossus let's go of the door and it slams shut behind them.

“Well, that was close.” Jubilee says and right on queue, the side walls start closing in.

“That's it, Jubes! No more words should come out of your mouth!” Kitty says as they start running to the end of the narrowing hallway.

“Quickly! Everyone hurry!” Kurt shouts as he reaches the end first, but a laser grid flashes on barring the way.

“This is my department.” Shadowcat says as she runs up and phases her fist into the door’s control panel. The circuits overload and the laser grid flickers out. They all hurry through. On the other side as they pant to catch their breath, the group notices that they are standing on a ledge over a seemingly bottomless drop. The ledge then starts to slowly retract into the wall behind them.

“Oh come on!” Jubilee yells in frustration.

“I've got an idea.” Rogue says after she quickly assesses the situation. “Everyone grab hold of Colossus!” The big metal man takes Rogue in his right arm, Jubilee in his left, and Kitty grabs him around his waist. Finally, Kurt jumps up to perch on his shoulders. Rogue then calls up Magneto's power once more and they float to safety before the ledge disappears beneath them. She focuses hard and starts getting them over to the next open area… but as they go, several drones with mini energy blasters swarm in.

Jubilee manages to blast some from the air with her fireworks but there's too many. So Shadowcat phases them… and when she does, Rogue’s borrowed power from the Master of Magnetism can't affect intangible metal… and they drop.

“Turn it off, Kitty!” Rogue shouts in panic. Shadowcat does so and Rogue catches them with Jean’s borrowed power. The strain is almost too much… but she manages to get them to safety.

“That was close, Chica.” Jubilee says as she blasts more of the drones out of the air. Kurt teleports around up in the air kicking, punching, and tail whipping the others. Soon they are out of danger… for the moment.

“Are you okay, Rogue?” Kitty asks as she checks her exhausted friend.

“Ah’m fine. Just need… just need a minute.” The white striped girl says tiredly. Kitty notices a cut on Rogue’s forehead… a graze from one of the drone blasts… and it’s healing quickly.

Suddenly, several metallic cable tentacles with three claws and a red glowing lens at the center reach out for them from the ground, the walls, and the ceiling. Everyone scatters, save Shadowcat who is protecting Rogue as she recovers.

Colossus struggles against two but a third gets his legs and up he goes. Kurt teleports around the room avoiding the coiling menaces. Jubilee rapid fires at them and dodges when she has to… only to get caught thirty seconds later.

“Damn you, Logan and your hard ass Danger Room session.” She cusses as she is hoisted high.

Shadowcat keeps a hand on Rogue’s shoulder and whenever any of the tentacles get too close and very handsy, she phases them so the things go right through her and Rogue.

Rogue’s eyes clear as she comes back to full strength and she stands.

“Okay, Kitty… let's do this.” She then says to her friend and Kitty nods with a grin on her face. Calling up Magneto's power once more, she forces the tentacles to release Jubilee and Colossus. Nightcrawler teleports in to catch Jubilee before she hits the floor while Colossus craters it under his big, metal body. Shadowcat runs at the tentacles and phases through them. They quickly short circuit and fall down, useless.

Rogue can freely admit to herself that this is what she really missed over the last few months… being part of a team. When she took the cure, she quit the team. Sure, she got closer to Bobby… but their relationship wound up being a purely physical one. Her friendships were maintained… but she wasn't spending nearly all her time with Kitty and Jubilee like before.

But things are different now… for the better she hopes.

“Good job everyone.” Rogue says with a smile to the team as they form up to take on the next room full of life-threatening hazards.  
_______

  
Logan watches the screens out of the corner of his eye up in the control room with arms crossed over his muscled chest as he leans against the control panel.

“You sure you want this program at such a high level?” Forge asks as he activates the weapon systems in the Danger Room.

“Yeah. Gotta make it challenging. Otherwise they'll get soft.” Logan answers still side-eyeing the various screens even as he pulls a cigar from one of the pouches on his utility belt.

“Seriously? You're going to smoke _that_ in _here_?” Tony says as he gives Logan a condescending look. Logan doesn't say anything. He just pops the claws on his right hand then retracts the outer two leaving the center claw out… and he cuts the end off the stogie in his left hand. Stark rolls his eyes at the obvious rude gesture.

“Sorry, Mr. Stark. Wolverine tends to do what he wants when he wants.” Forge says apologetically as he looks to the billionaire. Logan lights the cigar and soon the thick gray smoke swirls in the air around the three men in the closed control room. Tony then looks at Forge more closely… the Indian-American has a trimmed goatee, like Stark, and has ruffled his somewhat lengthy raven hair into wild spikes. It's not quite the ‘sexy bed head’ look that Tony rocks, but it's close.

“I take it you’re a fan?” Tony then says casually to Forge and the cinnamon skinned man’s face lights up like a kid at Christmas in Wonka’s Chocolate Factory.

“Y-ye-yes.” He stammers out as he turns in his cushy seat to look directly at Tony. “I've modeled my whole look after you. If you couldn't tell.”

“Ehhh, you’re closer than most.” Tony says casually as he watches the screens closely now. His chocolate eyes narrow as he leans in more. “Are those guns firing live ammo?”

“Yep.” Logan says as he blows a smoke ring at the screen where they can see Rogue using Magneto’s power to stop the bullets as the team runs.

“That's what a level eight and higher entails… more dangerous traps and the possibility of losing life or limb.” Forge says as he watches the Junior Team with pity.

“Whichever comes first.” Logan then says and hums his approval at how well the Junior Team is working together. They should. They've been training for months at a grueling pace doing drills and running various scenarios… all with the exception of Marie.

Without her powers, she'd just study for her college classes while they'd work down here. Now she is filling in for Bobby… and interestingly enough, she's caught on fairly quickly.

Logan breaks out of his casual lean to having both hands on the control panel as he stares hard at the screens. Chewing his cigar as he watches the team drop into the bottomless pit… but then Marie uses a power Logan didn't know she had… telekinesis… and he wonders when the hell did she pick that up.

“Alright, Tin Man. It's time for you and me to make our grand entrance.” Logan says around the stub of a cigar in his teeth. Tony sighs as he looks at the advanced tech before him then starts walking towards Wolverine.

“I'd like to have a lengthy conversation with you later… Mr? What was your name again?”

“Forge. You can call me Forge.”

“Right. Forge. Later.” Tony says with a smirk and a wink as he points his index finger at Forge and mimes firing a gun.

“Don't think for a second just cuz I allowed ya down here that you can take advantage of our hospitality, bub.” Wolverine then cautions after they leave the control room.

“Hey, if Forge is willing to show me his… I'll show him mine.” Tony says and gives the larger, buffer man a smile.

“Sure that didn't come out wrong?” Wolverine says hinting at the double entendre Stark just said.

“I don't know. Did it?” Tony says casually brushing off the Wolverine’s dig. Logan is halted in his tracks by that.

 _‘A playboy for sure.’_ Logan thinks as he follows Tony Stark into the Danger Room proper… shaking his head as he goes.

Once they are in position, Wolverine puffs away casually at his now shorter stogie.

“It's game time.” The feral X-Man says taking a deep puff from his cigar then gets into his usual fighting stance. As the Junior Team comes in, he exhales the cloud of smoke out through his nose and mouth making himself look fairly fearsome.

“You want Stark… ya gotta go through me.” He says gruffly with the cigar stub in his teeth and raises his fists to cross over chest in an ‘X’.

\\\\\ *SNIKT* ///

The claws come out swiftly and he grins around the stogie. The Junior Team each take their fighting stance after lining up.

“I think we've got this, Sugah.” Rogue says confidently surveying the wide open space they are facing off in. Numbers always wins out in the open.

“Maybe, kiddo.” Wolverine then says in a near growl and suddenly chain linked fence barriers come up from the floor and down from the ceiling forming a maze of sorts.

“Maybe not.” He then growls fully and swings his arms out wide, adamantium claws glinting as they go. The fencing then electrifies lighting up with an eerie green glow… Neutralizers, is what this tech is called. It generates a field of energy that nullifies mutant powers. The energy field becomes a health hazard with long term exposure. This definitely limits the Junior Team’s ranged fighters like Nightcrawler and Jubilee. Hell, even Kitty can’t phase through the fencing.

They are forced to face the Wolverine in close quarters combat… and that's dangerous when he's in a good mood.

Jubilee takes point as they go through the maze. Wolverine starts through from his end as well. Sooner, rather than later, they'll be facing him and his claws.

“Alright, Wolvie. I've got your number!” Jubilee says confidently, almost too cocky, as he meets them at a long stretch of fenced in corridor.

“Show me what ya got, Yellow.” Wolverine growls out as he charges. To her credit, Jubilee doesn't flinch or falter… she fires off a display worthy of the fourth of July. Wolverine goes right through it using his claws to shield his face then makes sparks of his own by raking six adamantium blades together, that surprises her and she falls back hard on her ass.

Nightcrawler teleports in behind the Wolverine… then promptly gets an elbow to the face. Wolverine retracts his claws then tackles Jubilee who had just gotten back up. She gives a shrill squeak as she hits the floor _again_. He’s up quick as a flash and Colossus goes to punch him but Wolverine spits his cigar stub at the big, metal man hitting him right between the eyes. The impact sends hot, glowing embers out and Colossus closes his eyes. Wolverine takes full advantage dropping down and sliding between the nearly 8ft tall, metal giant’s legs. He grabs the back ankle and yanks as he comes up behind Colossus, toppling the bigger man who lands flat on his steel face.

Wolverine then makes to go for Rogue who is ready for the attack… but, instead, he jumps back pushing Colossus down against the floor once more, grabs Jubilee by the back of her yellow duster dropping her hard and knocking the wind out of her… then he lunges at Nightcrawler who teleports to avoid the attack, but his reappearance is predictable, and Wolverine grabs the blue devil’s tail and yanks him down.

“Thinkin’ of givin’ up?” Wolverine says gruffly as the claws come out once more.

“Not on your life.” Rogue says as she moves to the front stepping around her battered and bruised teammates. Logan feels that familiar itch in his bones as they hum from the magnetic pull… and he is flung backwards to hit the charged fence.

Logan is about to smart off some wisecrack comment, when he notices Jean standing behind Marie… a smirk upon her lovely face. He grimaces and frowns, green eyes unable to look at the redheaded woman’s ghost.

“What, Logan? Not impressed?” Marie says and he swears it sounds like Jean’s voice saying those words.

“I got him! I got, Mr. Stark!” Jubilee says merrily as she reaches Tony Stark.

“Can't look me in the eye now?” And Logan hears the hurt in Marie’s voice. She releases him and when he looks to Marie again, she's walking away. The fences turn off and retract back leaving the area wide open once more.

“Wait! Kid, wait!” Logan says as he strides after Rogue. He finally catches up to her before she makes it to the exit. “Ya did good, Marie. Better than good actually. You were great out there. You've got real potential.”

“Now you notice?” She knows it's a low blow. Hell, she doesn't have room to talk too much having dropped out of the X-Men after taking the cure… but this is three years of frustration spilling forth after being bottled up for so long.

“You've improved. That's clear to see.” He says to her then pitches his voice lower. “I think it's high time you learned how to really fight.” Logan then says lowly and watches Rogue’s chocolate eyes light up with interest. “How's that sound?”

“It's about damned time.” She answers a bit saucily.

“Good. When your classes are done tomorrow, we'll start.” Logan says regaining his usual gruff demeanor, though it is softer now. He leaves her with those words, commands to follow upon the morrow.


	5. To Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday was my day off... and after cleaning house, I had the entire day to WRITE... and WRITE I DID!!!
> 
> This chapter practically wrote itself.
> 
> Also... just a heads up...
> 
> There be smut ahead!
> 
> I know some of ya have been eagerly awaiting the smutty smutness. So here it is :P

**Chapter 5: To Breathe**

  
_That evening..._

Logan is out on one of the balconies overlooking the main entrance and drive way. It is full dark out and only 6 pm. His leather jacket is zipped up as he leans against the rail smoking a cigar. His hot breath and the blue smoke mingle and merge in the frigid January night air. The sky is clear and the twinkling stars above glinting off the fallen snow give enough light for Logan’s keen eyes to pick out everything clearly down on the spacious lawn below.

He hears footsteps approach the door leading out to this balcony. When the door opens, Logan gets a whiff of that expensive cologne. _Stark_.

“I was told you'd be here.” Stark says, hands in his pockets. Trying so hard not to look like he’s freezing his balls off.

“Ya found me.” Logan says puffing out a cloud of smoke and breath. “Whaddya want, Tin Man?” He then adds and takes a drag from his stogie.

“There's another reason I'm here besides studying the X-Men.” Tony starts then shivers as a chill wind whips around them both briefly. “I'm also here to recruit… you that is… to the Avengers Initiative.”

“Avengers Initiative?” Logan sounds skeptical.

“Christ! It's cold out here! How are you not bothered by it?” Tony says unable to hide his shivering any longer.

“I'm Canadian.” Logan says simply.

“That's surprising.” Tony says with hands deep in his pants pockets trying hard to keep warm.

“Quit stallin’, bub.”

“Alright, jezz. Thought Canadians were polite.” Tony then says and Logan’s reply is a warning growl. Tony rolls his dark eyes. “It’s supposed to be a group of extraordinary individuals who-”

“I'm gonna stop ya right there.” Logan interrupts. “I'm part of one team of _extraordinary individuals_ already… and I don't plan on leaving this place anytime soon. I’ve got a reason to stay.”

“Let me guess, the pretty brunette with the white streak?” Tony says simply and Logan’s responding growl is all the conformation Tony needs. “I saw how you treated her down there. How you ran after her. How she smiled _so_ prettily.” Tony says then looks Logan right in the eye. “I've got a woman I work with… Pepper… she's everything to me. So I know… I understand. Besides, with that healing factor of yours... which I'm totally jealous of by the way… coupled with the memory loss, you've gotta get love where you can find it.”

“How the fuck do you know so much about me?” Logan then says as he lowers the cigar and starts to take a step towards Stark.

“I read your file.” Tony answers simply with a shoulder shrug. “I'm not going to be your only unannounced visitor this month either.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Logan asks a touch heatedly.

“You'll see. There's a bigger universe out there, Wolverine… and we're all part of it.” Stark says with a smile. The smug bastard is enjoying being so cryptic… and it’s pissing Logan off.

“Well, it's been real… but I've gotta get back to the City. Closing the deal on the MetLife building tomorrow, then I can build my new state-of-the-art skyscraper there. I'll see ya around, Wolvie.” Tony says his lengthy goodbye and Logan can’t help but think that if he never sees Tony Stark again, it'll be too soon.  
_______

  
Marie is asleep. She tosses and turns… but then her breath evens out and she stills.

Marie is dreaming and as she looks around, she sees herself in the Danger Room, hand outstretched, and Logan, in his usual worn jeans and white tank top, is held in cruciform against the wall. Thanks to Magneto's power coursing through her.

“Isn't this what you want?” Comes Jean’s voice and Marie looks over to see the beautiful redhead standing next her. “Or maybe… more like this, hmm?” Jean then says and fire burns away Logan’s clothing leaving him splayed out bare with only a pair of gray boxer briefs on… and Marie can't help but look at the only garment left on him… and damn… Logan is a shower, not a grower.

“He certainly is an impressive example of a real man.” Jean comments and Marie blinks rapidly feeling her face flush with heat as she looks away.

“Oh, come now. You know you want him. You've thought of him like this before.” Jean whispers in her ear and Marie knows it's the truth… She's thought about Logan’s muscled form since she first set eyes on him that first time in Laughlin City. Her dark eyes slowly move back up to take in the full physicality that is Logan. His muscles that are bulging and rippling with their unused strength look so tempting to touch.

Then she _is_ touching him! Her slender hands slide up the well defined washboard abs of his torso. Thumbs and then fingers slip through the curling hair that covers his chest and trails down the center of his body to disappear into the boxer briefs.

Bobby was smooth, hairless… like her… but Marie discovers in this moment that she prefers the furry look on a man and letting her fingers explore everything it covers.

Marie’s heart is racing as she feels how hard and firm all those big muscles are. Her brown eyes move up to look Logan in the eye. His are an interesting mix of the typical green and the burning gold when his animalistic side takes over… a sharp hazel that is full of lust and love in equal measure.

“Marie?” Logan says in a near whisper that shatters her control. Slender hands move up the strong neck and into those wild mutton chops then her lips find his.

The next time Marie opens her eyes, her and Logan are in bed. He is laying below her and she is…

“God above.” Marie moans out as she feels _it_. Logan is _within_ her… and he is _definitely_ bigger than Bobby. O… M… G…

“Logan.” She then moans out and feels his big, rough hands on her breasts as she bounces on his long, thick shaft.

“Marie.” He groans/growls out tightening his hold on her tits and Marie closes her smaller hands over his as she increases her pace.

“Logan… Logan, yes.” She whimpers and moans approaching the height of passion as her bouncing increases, then Marie looks down locking her eyes with Logan’s as her mouth falls open and her orgasm hits her like a wrecking ball…

  
Marie’s eyes snap open as she moans and pants.

“Oh my god.” She mutters out as she recalls her crazy dream. Her body is soaked with sweat, she still feels overheated, and she is embarrassingly wet between her thighs. She then notices that all the candles in her room are lit.

“What the hell?” Marie says and quickly throws the blankets aside to get up. That's when she notices that she is completely naked. “Oh my god.” She says and quickly uses John’s pyromancy to put out all the candles then tucks back under the covers to escape the brisk chill to her exposed flesh.

She's confused about where her clothes went since she was covered before going to bed. And how did those candles get lit? She definitely didn't do that. After all, John could only _control_ fire, he never could generate it.

Curiouser and curiouser…  
_______

  
Logan is dreaming. He knows he is, but he doesn't care right now because he is balls deep in Jean as he lays there and she rides him like a pro. His hands move up to cup her breasts and pinch and tease her perky nipples.

“Oh God, Jean. Oh fuck.” He groans out feeling her hot, wet core tighten around his cock. He's a moaning mess as he watches her fuck herself on him. He doesn't want to shut his eyes for fear that it'll dispel this glorious dream.

“Mmmm… you want this, Logan, don't you?” Jean moans out the words in her husky voice and Logan can feel himself getting closer, so fucking close. Yeah, especially if she keeps this pace up.

“Yeah, fuck yeah. You know I do.” He growls/groans out. His eyes shut briefly and when he opens them… just as he starts to cum the hardest he’s ever came in his life… he sees Marie above him in the throes of passion… dark hair wild in cascading waves, white bangs covering half of her lovely face, brown eyes full of love, lips so rosy and kissable as they part to allow a moan to escape…

  
“What the fuck!” Logan says as he wakes up shivering from the dream. The fire stops flaring as per usual for these ‘Jean Dreams’ and Logan throws the blankets aside exposing his overheated, naked flesh to the hot air in the room.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Logan says looking down and noticing the white, sticky mess that coats his abs and chest. He gets up and heads for the spacious bathroom. He gets the shower going and steps in letting the cold water wash over his fevered body. It's a welcomed relief.

Seeing Marie like that in his dream was almost too much… scratch that... _it was too much._ Damn, he can feel his cock twitch with renewed interest. _Fuck_.

He lets the chilly spray hit him in the face and slide down his torso as he steadies his breathing and clears his mind. He absently scrubs at the copious ejaculate coating his stomach and chest as he tries not to think about the twist in that dream.

“Fuck.” Logan mutters to himself as it becomes clear that he can't stop thinking of Marie above him… D cup sized tits bouncing beautifully… hot, wet center squeezing him for every last drop of his seed. _Shit!_ He’s hard again. Logan quickly jerks off thinking of that final image of Marie losing herself in orgasm. It works and he thrusts hard in his rough hand as he gives another hard, lengthy release. As he pants in the cool down from this, Logan knows he needs to get laid and asap. Otherwise, he's gonna do something stupid like jump Marie… _‘And she doesn't need that right now.’_ He thinks to himself as he tilts his head forward and gets his hair wet in the cold spray.

 _‘If I'm gonna get laid, I need ta go to the City.’_ He then reasons in his head. There's hookers there in the Big Apple… hell, there's easy women aplenty if he goes to the bars.

 _‘Do you really wanna go through all that trouble, Logan?’_ Jean’s voice flits through his mind… and God, Almighty, it feels like her hands are on him… _now_ … reaching around him from behind. _‘Marie is willing._ Very _willing.’_ Jean’s voice whispers the name of his darkest desire right in his ear.

“Knock it off! She's off limits.” He says with a growl and hurriedly turns the shower off.

“Goddammit.” He grumbles as he yanks the towel off the towel rack and dries himself quickly, scrubbing his hair dry then the rest of his body.

He stands by the fire running the towel down his torso then tosses a few pieces of spilt wood from the rick he keeps next to the fireplace into the fire. He scrubs at his crotch furiously then tosses the towel away before climbing back into bed. He doesn't fall asleep, he just lays there watching the flickering firelight play on the speckling texture of the plastered ceiling.

He controls his breathing once more as he focuses. Let's his mind empty as he meditates… and before he knows it, his eyes close and he falls into a deep dreamless sleep.  
_______

  
_The next day…_

“If you wanna learn how to fight, first thing you gotta learn is ta clear yer mind.” Logan says harshly… or at least he sounds harsher than normal to Rogue. She flinches at the tone as he paces around her.

She is sitting here on a padded mat in the mansion’s gym… cross-legged and wondering the why of Logan's foul mood. He'd seemed more… concerned yesterday.

But now he's surly and short tempered.

“Ya wanna clear yer mind, then you've gotta know how to breathe.” He then says gruffly.

“Yeah… well I'm breathin’ and my head ain't clearin’.” Rogue sasses as her own frustration surfaces.

“You don't wanna take this seriously? Alright. Get yer coat. We're goin’ for a run.” Logan then says and Rogue frowns. Logan in her dream is far more compliant than the real one. She could always call up Magneto's power and make him _compliant_.

No, that'd just piss him off more and ruin everything.

Rogue puffs out a quick directed breath and blows the curtain of lengthy white bangs from her left eye’s line of sight.

“Okay.” She says simply and stands. “Gettin' some fresh air sounds like a great idea, Logan.” She adds as she saunters past him to head upstairs.

“Stop. I’ve changed my mind, kiddo. Get on the treadmill.” Logan then says commandingly. Rogue halts and turns to walk briskly over to the line of treadmills along the wall near the door.

She gives him a hard glare with her chocolate eyes as she heads to the workout equipment. She picks one and starts it up. About ten seconds in, Logan says…

“We’ll see how yer sass holds up after ten miles.”

“Ten miles!”

“What? You got somethin’ better to do?” Logan retorts casually. Rogue’s anger is starting to really flare and she puts it all into the run. About two miles in she takes off her shirt revealing her green sports bra.

Logan has to walk away after that. The sight of her full chest bouncing with every quick step is starting to make his hardened resolve crack. He heads over to the weight rack and picks up the 50 lb dumbells. He stands before the mirrored wall and does bicep curls for several minutes then he lifts his arms high and works his triceps. The burn in his arms is distracting from the burn in his loins… but his wandering eyes always find Marie in the mirror…

The sweat that soaks her hair and makes her pale skin seem to shimmer in the artificial lighting. Her muscles working smoothly under all that alabaster, deadly, skin. Every move the nineteen year old girl makes is sparking the flames of lust to burn brighter within him.

Logan growls then replaces the weights to the rack. He grabs a bottle of water then walks briskly over to Marie and eyes the mileage she has reached… 9.3 miles. He looks at her then… sweat soaked, damp hair pulled back, white bangs sticking to the left side of her face until she tucks those strands behind her ear only for them to fall out a few minutes later due to the movement of her running…

Her sports bra is a darker green now due to the sweat soaking it. Logan watches as beads of sweat slide down the column of her throat then dip down into the valley of her ample cleavage. He tears his eyes away quickly.

“Alright! That's enough.” He then commands and Rogue hits the stop button. The treadmill slows to a halt… and Rogue’s legs give out on her. Logan catches her in his strong arms and takes her to the padded mats.

“Here’s some water.” He says softly as he brings her the bottle of water. Rogue thanks him and takes a long pull quenching her powerful thirst. Logan sits down in front of her, but his eyes stay low on the mat between them.

“Focus on yer breathing… in… hold… out… in… hold… out.” He instructs gently and Rogue listens doing as he instructs. Within a minute, her heart rate slows to a steady, strong pace and a small smile graces her full, rosy lips.

“Yer gettin’ the hang of it, kid.” Logan says and gives a smirk of his own. “Remember… practice that breathing technique regularly… and it’ll help clear yer mind.”  
_______

  
Marie feels the benefits from the session with Logan for the rest of the day. After a long soak in one of the ice tubs in the adjoining bath/locker rooms, she headed upstairs for supper. She sits with Jubilee and Kitty both of which ask/bug her about how things went with the one-on-one with Logan.

There's light teasing about why she's so sore and bow legged… to which Marie blushes fiercely and denies those conclusions.

“Oh come on. Don't deny it, Rogue. You've gone on _at length_ about the big, bad Wolverine before.” Jubilee says with a knowing smile and a wink. “If I had been in your place… getting picked up after seeing him fight… mmm… I would've hopped on his D the first chance I got.”

“Jubilee.” Kitty says in a harsh whisper chastising their impulsive friend.

“I thought you were all about the billionaire playboy, Tony Stark? Was his kiss not enough for ya?” Rogue then says getting a dig at Jubilee. The Asian-American girl blushes fiercely as she takes a long sip of her Coke. She chokes a little on it before collecting herself and answering…

“It was great.” Is all Jubilee says, blush still heavy on her cheeks.

“It was brief.” Kitty says then forks some pot roast into her mouth.

“Oh! Did you hear? The new telepath arrives tomorrow.” Jubilee then says changing the subject seamlessly.

“No, I didn't hear that. Do you know anything about this telepath?” Rogue then asks curiously. Deep down she's cautious about this… a new telepath means they can start locating newly awakened mutant kids once more which is great… but it also means that this telepath will be able to read her mind and know her thoughts on the Wolverine.

“Yeah, Dr. McCoy knows her, so does Storm.” Jubilee adds between bites. She is also txting someone on her yellow cased smartphone… probably the new guy, something Guthrie from West Virginia. Rogue hasn't been paying attention to the boys… mainly because of Bobby… but now because she's once more all-eyes for Logan.

  
After supper, Marie heads up to her room and gets ready for bed after a quick shower. She's much less sore now thanks to having Logan’s regen power which seems to be on all the time now… like her skin…

She huffs out in frustration as she throws the blanket over her head. Even if she wanted to jump Logan’s bones, she'd kill him before either of them got anywhere fun. What if he used a scarf? Or she remained dressed from the waist up whilst he wore a pair of the dark blue sweat pants and a condom? That could work…

Marie thinks about just such a scenario since this may be the last time she can freely do so.

It could happen like this…

  
~☆~☆~☆~

  
She'd go over to the lake house where Logan is shacked up… and as soon as he lets her in, she'd kiss him, hard and quick then pull back before her skin could activate but just long enough to enjoy it due to her minimal control over her mutation.

She'd raise her thin cotton scarf up over her nose like she was getting ready to rob a bank… then kiss Logan again hard.  
He'd accept it and give back as good as he got… if the memories from him are anything to go by...

Her coat would come off… then her sweater… revealing the long-sleeved, turtle-neck Under Armor. She'd get out of her boots and jeans lickety split. She'd have to insist on keeping the Under Armor and her gloves on as well as the scarf… but she'd help him out of his clothes and then mention that he wear the sweats and a condom.

Once those items are on him and he opens the fly in the front... she'd lay back, spread her legs slowly, and then he'd be on top of her… moving within her… making love and fucking her all at once…

  
“Oh God… Logan… yes.” Marie moans out as she stimulates her clit with the vibrator she got long before taking the cure.

Her orgasm hits her hard and leaves her panting… but it's not enough, she wants more. Large, rough hands sliding over her heated flesh… groping, grabbing, pinching, probing her… but that's impossible now.

And Marie falls asleep with tears in her eyes.

 _‘It doesn't have to be that way.’_ Comes Jean’s voice soothingly.

  
~~~~~~~

  
_Almost three years ago…_

“But it _is_ impossible!” Rogue reiterated standing there in the Professor’s office/classroom.

“Nothing is impossible, Rogue.” Charles said calmly. “In fact, Dr. Grey here is a Class Five mutant, one of the most powerful in the world… and she has learned to control her gift.”

“It took time and patience but I managed, Marie.” Jean said from her seat in a plush chair right in front of the one Rogue is seated in. “And that's why we're here… to help you find that control. You just have to trust us. Trust me at least.”

And Rogue can still feel how Logan feels about this woman. It’s an intense lust… and she can't help but look at Jean’s lips and cleavage even now.

“Okay.” Rogue had said even as her cheeks blushed pink from admiring Jean’s beauty… and the stray thought of burying her face between the older woman's thighs. She tamped down those thoughts that are all Logan. Hmm, she had wondered what that would feel like having Logan do that to her. Thoughts for later… right now she was getting aid from two telepaths.

Both of whom held warm, friendly smiles on their faces. Rogue hoped they had been oblivious of those lascivious thoughts.

“Let's begin.” The Professor said as he wheeled closer. “Jean. You touch Rogue's hand and together we’ll explore what happens telepathically.” He instructed the lovely redhead. “Rogue. Just relax and breath evenly.” He instructed Rogue… and then Jean touched her…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it was dream smut!
> 
> I know... I'm a tease :P


	6. To Observe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the new telepath... picture Kate Beckinsale ;)
> 
> There's more I wanted to do in this chapter.... but with WORK and the HOLIDAYS, I just feel let's get this one out and focus more on the next chapter before this one gets unmanageable ;P
> 
> Do enjoy everyone. Lovin' the feedback :D

**Chapter 6: To Observe**

  
_The next day…_

Storm, Hank, Kurt, and Logan greet the new arrival to the School’s faculty… Betsy Braddock. She arrives around midmorning with two suitcases and the expensive clothes on her back. Kurt kindly teleports them to her rooms in the faculty wing.

“Greetings and salutations, Doctor Braddock.” Hank says warmly as he takes her smaller hand in his big paws delicately. “Storm is now the Head Mistress of the School. I am helping with the administrative side until I have to return to DC next week, but you will take over the doctor’s position here once I do leave.”

“You will also be taking over Xavier’s role in locating newly awakened mutants for us.” Storm says as she steps forward. “It's nice to see you again, Betsy.” The ebony skinned woman says with a friendly grin and they hug.

“Not even here five minutes, and you're already telling me what to do, Ororo.” Betsy Braddock says in her cultured British accent as she pulls away from the hug. Her and Storm are still holding hands as she pulls away. Her attention then turns to Kurt who just popped back near by with a muffled ‘bamf’.

“Hello, Kurt. It’s been awhile. I see you’re still a godly man.” Betsy then says to the blue devil as her bright blue eyes fall on his rosary which is around his neck.

“Ja. I heard the calling und am now a priest.” Kurt replies with a bright grin and a shy smile. Then Betsy’s eyes land on Logan.

“And who might you be, Handsome?” She says as her eyes drink him in from head to toe. A flirty smirk tugging at the corner of her full, red painted lips. He quarks a brow at her then feels a similar sensation like that which he'd feel when Chuck or Je-… a telepath brushes against his mind. Her eyes narrow briefly, almost as though she sees something of interest…

“Logan. I'm the Combat Trainer for the X-Men.” Logan answers with a smile. If she's gonna read him, might as well give her a show. His own eyes take in her somewhat smaller form in slowly. Betsy Braddock is very beautiful… an athletic figure with full curves in all the right places hiding under the heavy coat, he can just tell… long, black hair with purple streaks shot all through the cascading waves… big, bright blue eyes now hooded with obvious lust as she looks at him while he thinks of a few things they could do together. Yeah, things could get interesting with her.

“So you're the Wolverine.” Betsy states as she shucks her heavy, black coat and Logan is right about her figure as he sees it on display in a prim, form-hugging, dark purple outfit that looks expensive.

“That's right, darlin’.” Logan says with a wolfish grin. Maybe he doesn't need to go to New York City for some relief. He certainly won't jump Marie what with a willing woman present. Right?

“He also goes out to retrieve new students, and you'll be accompanying him on such missions.” Storm then says breaking the two from their sultry stare.

“Very well then… show me to my room, Ororo, so that we may catch up on old times.” Betsy then says to Storm and the two women walk off arm-in-arm.

Jean watches from afar as Psylocke enters the mansion and converses with Storm, Hank, Kurt, and Logan…

She wants to seethe, if she had a body that is… and right now Logan is thinking with his dick rather than his head... and that's a dangerous place for her psyche to be especially around another telepath.

 _‘Oh well, there's another whose body I can inhabit for now.’_ She thinks and slips into Rogue who is reading in the library getting ready for an exam in her Color Theory class.

Jean can't help but find the untouchable girl’s ambition to be an artist… quaint. Marie D’Ancanto wants to help others more than anything else in the world… but her mutation rules most careers like nursing or becoming a doctor out… so the girl chose art to find a career in. Or at least it's her fall back should things go sour here with the X-Men.

She wouldn’t have to touch anyone, yet she can still inspire others or soothe them with her work.

And right now she is Jean’s best hope at keeping her consciousness among the living.

After all, Rogue did learn a small measure of control over her skin thanks to Jean and the Professor working with her for the year before Stryker and the Alkali Lake incident. There's a piece of Jean in Marie’s head… and that can be enough to let Jean have a second, no, _third_ chance at living.

She just has to get the girl to do what she wants first…  
_______

  
It has been over a week since Tony Stark’s visit… since Rogue started training under the cruel tutelage of the Wolverine…

Everyday Rogue goes through her typical routine with the added training coming in the afternoon to evening hours and sometimes in the morning… depending on her college courses, which she takes online, and Logan teaching Auto Mechanics. When he teaches Combat Training, Rogue joins in and goes through the workout routines he has the others go through.

Of course, what he puts her through tends to be harder, maybe not as hard as Piotr’s strength training, but still harder than what Kitty and Jubilee go through.

Logan's harshness in training is contrasted by the Logan in her dreams… who is very, shall we say, eager and compliant under her hands.

Every night she has the same dream of being in bed with Logan. Usually she is on top but lately the positions have been shifting… six days ago, came the first difference…

Rogue was laying in that big comfy bed and the next thing she knew, Logan was above her, kissing her, making love to her until she demanded he move harder, faster… until he slammed in deep and she could feel… well, she wanted to feel him burst like a dam within her… but she woke up panting and eager for the real thing.

Then three days ago, she dreamt of him and Dr. Braddock… _fucking_ … in one of faculty member bedrooms. It had started out innocently enough, yet the details were so vivid and lucid… almost like she was there watching... it unnerved her.

~☆~☆~☆~

One evening, Logan had went to Betsy Braddock’s rooms after supper… she had invited him there to talk about what happened with Jean and Charles.

The conversation was hard and Betsy had offered comfort… and a bottle of expensive scotch. After Logan had downed nearly half the amber liquid, Psylocke made her move…

It started out with slow kisses which got more heated and then Logan tossed the dark haired beauty on the ottoman in front of the couch they were on. He unsheathed one claw and cut the expensive dress off the woman then proceeded to lick, kiss, and suckle at her pale flesh. He teased her about her purple pubic hair… that was shaved into a neat ‘landing strip’. He then proceeded to lick her until she screamed out her orgasm.

Then his flannel and tank top came off… followed quickly by his boots and jeans. He pulled the eager woman onto his lap and she stroked him for a minute before she slid down onto his cock and rode him hard and fast… head thrown back with Logan’s face in her breasts.

~~~~~

  
Marie had awoken from that dream seething and the candles were burning once more… only now they had melted down to small stubs. She barely noticed them even as the long, lapping tongues eased down to little flickering flames.

A similar dream came to her last night… this one of Logan taking Dr. Braddock roughly from behind up against the wall in the doctor’s bedroom. She had woken up seething and irritable.

Rogue has been pissed off all day because of these dreams.

And it doesn't help that everyday she struggles to keep her renewed lust for Logan tamped down since the new telepath showed up.

Betsy Braddock… aka Psylocke.

The woman is gorgeous, of course she is… nicely athletic, yet curvy, figure… pale skin like cream… big, bright blue eyes that are mesmerizing and seem to stare straight into your soul… long, wavy black hair with purple streaks that fall just right without her even trying. Plus, on top of all that… she's British!

And she's taken an interest in Logan that causes Rogue’s blood to boil with jealousy!

Rogue lets out a roar of frustration as she hits the training torso so hard, it topples over.

“Never let yer anger control ya, kid.” Logan says gruffly as he walks up to her then right on past dressed in his black and blue X-Men uniform with the dark yellow slashes… and straight to Miss Perfect Betsy Braddock. Her brown eyes burn at the sight of the woman.

  
Logan approaches the lovely telepath dressed in a sharp and sexy, royal purple dress suit with a dark red silk button up shirt under the jacket.

He can freely admit to himself that Dr. Braddock is indeed very beautiful… and he does enjoy finding release between her thighs… but… he feels nothing for her… and she knows it… or at least he hopes she does.

“Whaddya want, Bets?” Logan asks the lovely woman. She smiles at him knowingly.

“There's a mutant girl whose powers just manifested in Italy. We need to leave now to make it before the European Mutant Affairs office gets ahold of her.” Betsy says to the feral man.

“Her? What's her powers?” Logan asks curious now.

“Geothermal Control. She also seems to be able to encase herself in lava, so we'll have to be careful and gauge her control.” Betsy tells him. “It's a good thing you're already suited up, Logan. You may have to get close enough to incapacitate her if Forge’s little device doesn't work on her.” Logan’s jaw clenches at those words.

“Alright.” He then says and makes sure his uniform is zipped up all the way in the front. “Lead the way.”

Rogue watches him leave with Psylocke and Forge with a frown on her face.  
_______

  
“So what’s your deal now?” Jubilee asks Rogue before she shovels more food into her mouth. They are eating supper and it’s pasta night… so Jubes slurps up some noodles and sauce through her puckered lips.

“Nothin’.” Rogue says shortly as she moves the meatballs around on her plate of spaghetti.

“Bullshit, Rogue.” Jubilee starts then presses further. “You've been giving Logan the stink eye for the last few days. What's up with that?” And she stares at Rogue with a mix of concern and frustration.

“It's NOTHING.” Rogue insists with a heated edge to her tone.

“Can I interject a word?” The tall, dark blonde haired boy asks politely from next to Jubilee. It's Guthrie… Samuel Guthrie, the nineteen year old new guy Jubilee has been talking to lately. He just got back in yesterday from spending his Christmas break with family.

“Let's hear it.” Rogue says in a softer tone to Sam.

“Are ya mad at Wolverine for ridin’ ya too hard in trainin’?” He then asks, his blue eyes showing concern and understanding.

 _‘I wish he was ridin’ me… in a different context, of course.’_ Rogue thinks to herself as she rolls her eyes. Her friends take the physical gesture as confirmation to Sam’s suggestion.

“It's okay. He's purdie hard on all of us.” Sam then says in his country drawl and takes a bite of his pasta. “I heard ya used Magneto's power ta pin ‘im ta the wall. Ya could just do that again.” Sam says with a smirk and a chuckle. Jubilee chuckles at it too. Rogue doesn't… though a smile flutters on her lips. Sam finishes eating and takes his and Jubilee’s now empty plates to the kitchen to be cleaned.

“Maybe it’s time you jumped Logan’s metal bones.” Jubilee says surprisingly in a near whisper as she leans forward slightly over the table. “When he gets back, that is.” She then adds conspiratorially with a wink.

“I don't know about that. After all, I could kill ‘im.” Rogue says and shifts a little in her seat.

“Come on. Just get a pair of yoga pants, put a slit in the crotch, have him wear a condom, and bingo was his name-o.” Jubilee then says quickly. Rogue flushes a slight pink at that.

“You've thought about this.” Rogue then states and gives her friend a knowing look with a cocked brow, like Logan does.

“Like you haven't.” Jubilee doesn't relent.

“Haven't what?” Sam says as he comes back to the table.

“Nothing. Could you get me a bottle of water, please, hot pants?” Jubilee then says sweetly to her boyfriend.

“Sure thing, honey bear.” He replies with a smile, gives her a peck of a kiss then goes away once more to complete the new task.

“Honey bear?” Rogue asks with a mischievous smile spreading across her face.

“Don't change the subject.” Jubilee chides. “But at least tell him how you feel, Rogue. Otherwise you'll miss your opportunity… _again_. And you need a win, girl.” Jubilee then adds. Sam comes back after she says that. “I'll see you later, Rogue.” And then her and Sam are gone leaving Rogue to contemplate her continuing dilemma.  
_______

  
_Italy, Naples, Midnight…_

Mt. Vesuvius is active. The hellish red glow of flowing lava and the chaos of the city are what greet the three X-Men as they hurry up the rumbling street to the rich part of town in the lush, sprawling hills within a few miles of the volcano.

“Forge.” Psylocke says as they dodge people. “Do you have that device of yours ready?”

“Yeah. Stun gun is a go.” Forge answers and holds up a gun that is the size of a sawed off shotgun but bulkier. The device lights up from stalk to barrel as he presses a button on the side then holds it at the ready in front of him.

“Good.” Psylocke says then looks to Logan. “And you have those bracelets ready, Handsome?”

“You know it, Bets.” Logan answers and holds up a pair of sleek silver bracelets. They are power suppressant devices that Forge created just last night for emergencies.

“Wonderful. Now let's do this by the book, gentlemen.” Psylocke says as she strolls up the drive of the fancy mansion where lava is flowing around but not touching the building anywhere. She lifts a purple scarf up over the lower half of her face then her eyes glow with a luminous, deep purple hue. She changed in the Blackbird on the way here. Now she looks like a ninja with a purple fetish.

Around the backside, they encounter a middle-aged man and woman dressed very nicely and speaking rapid, frantic Italian to them. Logan just knows what they’re saying. He just does… and they want help for their daughter. They aren't afraid _of her_ … they are afraid _for her_.

Logan sees a small, slender figure appearing to be wreathed, no, MADE of molten rock as they approach the young woman.

“Amara Julianni… we are here to help you.” Psylocke says in a steady, gentle voice to the petite molten figure. The fiery haired head turns sad, burning eyes in Psylocke’s direction.

“ ‘Please, help me.’ ” Amara says in Italian and Logan understands her perfectly. It would be one of those confusing moments, like when he unsheathed his claws for the first time after his conscious awareness on March 28th, 1979… but now he's semi prepared with his jaded self at the moment having been shown his old memories. He knows he learned Italian back in the 1920s, during Prohibition when he was a bootlegger for the Mafia.

“ ‘We're here to help.’ ” Logan answers in Italian and steps forward unafraid. The fiery figure flinches. He mostly smells the fire of her power and ash… but underneath it all it the unmistakable scent of fear.

“ ‘I don't want to hurt you, sir.’ ” She says and takes a step back. The green grass sears and smokes under her small, molten feet.

“ ‘You're not going to hurt me… and we're not going to hurt you. Understand?’ ” He says slowly with hands raised taking small steps closer to her. Burning eyes look to the cinnamon skinned man with the big gun and trepidation is clear as day on her molten face.

“Forge!” Logan says and looks over his shoulder at the Indian-American Mutant.

“Yeah?” Forge says as he holds the stun gun up, ready to fire as his fingers flex itching to squeeze the trigger.

“Put yer toy away for a moment. I'm tryin’ ta calm her down.”

“What?!”

“You heard me. Put it down… NOW!”

“Okay! Jezz, I never get to have any fun.” Forge mumbles as he lowers the non-lethal gun. Logan then turns back to the girl.

“ ‘Amara, can you control this?’ ” He then asks calmly referring to her power. She shakes her fiery head side to side and the ground rumbles, Mt. Vesuvius gives a fresh burst of lava and smoke.

“ ‘I want you to try something for me, okay?’ ” He then says and gets closer still.

“ ‘Okay.’ ” Comes her small voice.

“ ‘Close your eyes and breathe deeply, calmly.’ ” Logan instructs and Amara listens. Her glowing yellow eyes close and she starts to breathe deep and evenly. “ ‘In… Out… In… Out.’ ” He says calmly, slowly. The rumbling stops and the volcano in the distance starts to slow its belching of fire and smoke. The fire under the broken molten skin dims until it looks as though she were a statue like one of the ghosts of Pompeii. She then moves and breaks through the ash and pumice. She is naked and Logan adverts his eyes as her mother comes racing over with a fluffy bath robe to cover the girl.

“ ‘Very good, Amara. Very good.’ ” Logan says with a smile as he turns back to her then reaches out and presents the now normal looking and clothed girl with the specially made bracelets. “ ‘Wear these until we get you to Westchester.’ ”

“ ‘Westchester?’ ” She asks curious looking up at him with big, blue eyes. He's certain she's no more than fourteen years old.

“ ‘It's a school for people like us.’ ” He says as Amara slips the bracelets on, one on each wrist. “Alright, let's get outta here.” Logan says to Psylocke and Forge. Psylocke had just finished talking to the girl’s parents before he talked her down.

“They've agreed to let her come with us.” Psylocke says as Forge pulls out a remote and presses some buttons then Psylocke adds, “Good work, Wolverine. I didn't know you spoke Italian.” There's a flirty smile on her lips as she looks him up and down.

“Full of surprises, remember?” He says with a smirk then looks to the girl who is saying her goodbyes to her parents. His eyes are on those bracelets.

“That you are.” Psylocke says snapping him from a half formed thought. Just then, the Blackbird appears flying in and landing nearby in a wide open area on the lawn that is unburnt.

“Annnddd… here's our ride.” Forge says as he presses a button on the remote in his hand and the ramp opens on the Blackbird. Soon the the X-Men and the young teenaged girl are flying to America.

Logan finds himself wondering about the bracelets as they fly. He's trying to distract himself from the anxiety he feels while flying.

“Hey, Forge.” Logan says to the pilot.

“Yeah?” Forge says from up front.

“These bracelets… how do they work?” Logan inquires.

“Oh, that's easy. They inhibit the X-gene of the wearer.”

“That could be useful… to some.” Logan says even as he grips the arm rests of his seat hard.

“Yeah… buuut… any inhibitor device shouldn't be worn for too long. They tend to cause health problems. Those are the best I could make. They'll give Amara here a year to learn control before they start to become a problem.” Forge says eagerly about his creation. Logan cocks a brow at that. He tries hard, very hard, not to linger on thoughts of Marie wearing those bracelets.

“You think you could make another pair?” Logan then asks curiously.

“Maybe.” Forge answers. “But I don't have enough adamantium for another pair.”

“And if you did?”

“Then yeah, I could make a pair.”

“Hmm.” Logan’s mind starts whirling. He could have Marie extract some metal from one of his ribs and she'd have a pair for ‘once in awhile’ usage… the biblical parallel does not escape him at the thought. But then, knowing Marie, she'd want to wear them _all the time_ … and he can't be responsible for her getting hurt.

Logan sighs heavily as he dismisses the thought out right then. There has to a better way for Marie to get a handle on her skin.


	7. To Work through our Emotional Hang ups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions are looked at, decisions are made, and things come to a head.
> 
> On a side note, Rogue makes a new friend... and a blast from the past shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not proficient in Italian... I know some words and sayings...
> 
> But I am proficient in Google translate :P
> 
> If my Italian segments are off then let me know (if someone out there speaks the language fluently) and I'll update them accordingly.
> 
> And I know the last chapter riled everyone up to the point of hating me.
> 
> lol
> 
> I hope this chapter makes up for it ;)
> 
> So sit back, get yourself a snack, and enjoy... True Believers :D

**Chapter 7: To Work through our Emotional Hang-ups**

  
The next morning Rogue is sitting in the library at the window seat doodling with crayons, each varying shades of blue, as she listens to her favorite songs on her I-pod. The lyrics of _Rihanna, Disturbia... Backstreet Boys, Quit playin’ Games with my Heart… Britney Spears, ‘Baby one more Time’… Lady Gaga, Bad Romance… Eminem, Lose Yourself… Green Day, Good Riddance (Time of your life)… Daryl Worley, Have you Forgotten… Twisted Sister, We're not gonna take it… Norah Jones, Don't know why… One Republic, Apologize… Alicia Keys, Fallen… Green Day, Wake me up when September Ends…_ letting the flow of the eclectic music focus her emotional hurt onto the paper of the large sketch pad resting on her lap.

Feeling betrayal and loss mixed with the fiery passion of love, lust, and rage rolled into one. She let's the crayons fly deftly over the paper… flowing and rolling, colors twisting and mixing until it looks like a raging waterfall or a steadfast blue fire burning.

Either way, water or flames, her heart will be cleansed… or can it ever be?

Only Logan has ever been the one to push her through such a wild emotional roller-coaster in her life. Just when she thinks she's through loving him, he draws her in again… then runs off with the next pretty face… it’s so frustrating! She feels doomed to repeat this cycle over and over.

 _‘Enough is enough.’_ Marie thinks as she mulls over Jubes’ words from supper the night before. She's tired of sitting back and watching the man she loves staying stuck in his denial of how he feels for her and them both suffering because of it.

 _‘I'm not a kid anymore. Haven't been since Liberty Island.’_ Rogue thinks and sighs as she stops adding a few fluid black lines to the work resting on her lap with a sharpie marker. Her mind is set… she's gonna let Logan know just how she feels from now on… even if it's not very nice.

Then the library door opens and in walks a young, petite girl with shoulder length blonde hair that Marie hasn't seen before…

She pulls her ear buds out and watches.

The girl looks nervous, like a rabbit about to bolt… but then Logan enters close behind and starts talking to her… in Italian.

She didn't know he could speak any other language besides rough English.

“Questa è la libreria. Puoi trovare libri per tutte le tue lezioni qui... e ci sono molti libri di narrativa per il tuo piacere di leggere.” Logan says a bit gruffly but the words sound natural enough coming from him. Rogue sets her sketch pad aside watching as he leads this new girl over to where she is sitting in the window seat.

“Amara, questo è Rogue.” Logan says to the new girl then turns to Marie. “Rogue, this is Amara. We brought her back from Italy last night.” He says introducing the two. “Rogue, could you help Amara feel more at home around here?” He then asks gently of her.

“Sure thing. I'll make sure she feels right at home.” She replies with a smile then looks to Amara. “Welcome to Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters.” Rogue says warmly to Amara and offers her gloved hand to shake.

“Rogue è una persona gentile. Ti aiuterà in giro per la villa ... una volta che Betsy ti aiuta a capire l'inglese.” Logan says to Amara as she shakes Rogue’s hand.

“I heard my name.” Dr. Braddock says playfully as she approaches the trio.

“Well, ya know what they say… Speak of the Devil and she shall appear.” Rogue says a touch icy as she turns her brown eyes to the new resident doctor/telepath.

“So they say.” Dr. Braddock replies dismissively then turns her full attention to Amara. Her blue eyes glow purple for a moment and Amara starts blinking rapidly. “There we go, love. That should help with the basics of the Queen’s English.” She then says warmly with a kind smile.

“I-I understand you now.” Amara says with a touch of an accent. Her eyes go wide and her hands fly up to her mouth. “Mother of God! I can speak English now! Thank you, thank you so much, Doctor.”

“Come on, Amara. I'll show ya where we girls sleep around here as well as have some fun.” Rogue says to the young teenaged girl taking her hand in her gloved one. She then gives Logan a stern look. “Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Logan.” And then,with sketch pad tucked under her arm and pencil box in hand, she and Amara are out the library. Logan cocks a brow at Rogue's behavior. Was she giving him the cold shoulder? It certainly felt like it.

“Feeling adventurous?” Dr. Braddock asks flirtatiously as she traces a finger down Logan’s red flannel sleeve.

“No.” Logan answers then walks away. “I'm busy.” He adds indifferently and Betsy watches him go.  
_____

  
“This place is extraordinary!” Amara says with a happy smile as Rogue shows her the Rec Room. There are four large flatscreen TVs along one wall where the students can play video games… then there are a few arcade games and pinball machines along another wall… as well as a foosball table and a pool table plus a round table with six chairs for playing board games… which are all stacked nearly on a wooden shelf on the third wall.

“I love playing billiards.” Amara says as her wisp of a frame races to the green cloth topped table. Her small hands touch the solid and stripped colored balls with care.

“Then let’s play a game.” Rogue says with a smile of her own as she grabs two sticks from the stand on the wall next to the last TV where two young boys are playing a racing game.

Amara sets up the balls and Rogue gives her a stick. They play _‘paper, rock, scissors’_ to determine who goes first… it's Rogue.

As they play, they talk. Mostly about what their interests are, things they enjoy doing, and what they want to do when they grow up. Turns out Amara has a lot of things in common with Rogue. They both like to read a good story, especially if it's a romance or some action/adventure tale. They both have a tomboy streak that shows in their shared interest of the outdoors… and Amara can't wait to see what the gardens outside look like come spring. They talk about their mutations which dovetails into a conversation on fashion when Amara complements Rogue for pairing the deep purple opera gloves with her sheer purple scarf and the simple black v-neck tee.

They wind up talking about fashion more than anything else after that as they play their game of pool… and that's when Rogue encourages the young girl to pursue a fashion career.

“You'd be great at it.” Rogue says warmly having made a new friend in the Italian girl as she puts the pool sticks away once they are finished with their game.

“I don't know. Maybe.” Amara says a bit shyly.

“Just think about it. After all, that's what school is for… figurin’ out what ya wanna do when you become a grown-up.” Rogue then says letting the girl know she has the option of having a choice here. A bright smile alights her young face at the words.

Rogue then shows Amara the girls’ dorms in the East Wing up on the second floor. She knows just the one to have Amara stay in. It's the only open room at the moment… and Rogue hopes the current occupant is willing to have a roommate.

“Hello, Lorna.” Rogue says in a friendly tone to the green haired, young woman inside who has a thing for black eye shadow and lipstick… the whole punk rock look in general, complete with steel toed boots, steel jewelry, and a spiked collar around her slender throat.

They may both be the same age and have similar eclectic tastes in music, but their sense of fashion are on opposite sides of the spectrum.

Lorna was rescued four days ago in transport to an insane asylum after lifting and dropping some asshole’s car with her magnetic powers at a bar in Missouri. You know… the typical way to get rid of a Mutant for using their powers in public… against humans.

Rogue felt Lorna got a raw deal… but with the green haired Mistress of Magnetism’s _‘fuck all’_ attitude… she understands why the Missouri state justice system went that route.

That doesn't mean she can't try and be friends with Lorna though. Sometimes we all need some one in our corner.

“Hey, Rogue. Whose this?” Lorna asks as she quickly hides a small, dark red object under her pillow then stands to meet her two visitors.

“This is your new roommate… Amara. She just got in last night. This is Lorna… she's new to the school as well, so that's one thing you've both got in common.” Rogue introduces the two. “Let's try and be nice to each other, please.” Rogue then adds looking right at Lorna knowing she can be… difficult.

“Sure… why not?” Lorna says with an eye roll of her blue green eyes. “Welcome to Mutant High… or Freak Central. Your choice on what to call this place.” Lorna says and stretches out her hand. Pale fingers in fingerless gloves. Amara takes the offered hand and they shake once before Lorna drops the smaller girl’s limb then crosses her arms.

“Nice bracelets.” Lorna then says as she twirls the fingers on her right hand and the silver bracelets on Amara’s wrists spin on their own. One of Lorna’s sculpted brows goes up in interest. “Adamantium is a rare metal alloy. You must be rich… or rather your parents must be rich.” She then adds recognizing the _‘feel’_ of the metal.

She knows because during her escape, she had pushed Logan as well as a few of the new mini Sentinel Prowlers away.

“Oh… my family is wealthy… but Mr. Logan gave me these.” Amara says to the older girl. Rogue's face holds a look of surprise whilst a smirk appears on Lorna’s black lips.

“Looks like the Wolverine is giving out jewelry now. Lucky girl. I've always had a thing for the rugged type… and he's certainly that. Me-wow.” Lorna says playfully as she goes back to her bed and flops down to sit on the end.

Rogue shifts uncomfortably in place at the comment. She knows many of the females, students and teachers alike, as well as a few of the boys… find Logan very appealing… but only a few voice such thoughts.

“There you are.” Logan says as he struts up and leans against the door frame. Lorna perks up and smirks at him whilst Amara and Rogue turn their faces to him.

“Tell me you’re looking for me, Brawny Man.” Lorna says in her spicy way to the tall, gruff man in a red flannel and worn jeans. Logan cocks a brow as he gives the green haired girl a stern glare. He then turns his attention fully to Rogue.

“Come with me.” Is all he says to her.

“Okay, Logan. Amara, I'll see you at supper this evening.” Rogue says quickly to the little, blonde girl and adds on a quick, “Thanks, Lorna.” Then hurries after the obsession of her fantasies. A wolf whistle from Lorna chases her down the long hall as Rogue catches up to Logan's long strides.

“We're gonna suit up for a Danger Room training session.” Logan says gruffly to her.

“Okay.” Rogue says simply as she feels her ire already starting to rise being near him and remembering what he's done to another woman who wasn’t her.  
______

  
Once they are down in the lower levels, Rogue goes into the dressing room and gets her uniform out. She takes a moment to study the black leather and dark green kevlar weave with yellow accenting lines…

 _‘Jean gave me my first uniform.’_ She thinks solemnly as a memory of the redheaded woman and the late Professor flits through her mind…

  
~☆~☆~☆~

  
“Tactical telepathy?” Rogue said rolling the term over her tongue a bit unsure as she sits in Professor Xavier’s office.

“Yes, it is a secondary function of your mutation.” The Professor said knowingly. “Whenever you touch someone else, skin-to-skin, not only do you draw upon their life force… but a psychic connection is opened up as well, allowing you access to memories and thoughts as well as personality traits. I believe, with some practice, you'll be able to control what you get psychically from anyone you touch.” He then adds.

“So instead of gettin’ a download dump… I can pull out specific thoughts and memories.” Rogue said thoughtfully.

“Precisely.” Charles had answered.

“Good. ‘Cause I got a lot from Magneto and Logan.” Rogue then said with a heavy sigh.

“There's so much.” She added. “Auschwitz… where my... no… Magneto's parents were put into a gas chamber. Twisting that big, metal fence as he reached out for them… then seekin’ vengeance against the Nazi prick who shot his mama.” Rogue paused to cry as the memory of trying to move a German Mark across the officer’s desk, failing, then watching as a young Erik’s mother is shot and killed… and everything goes crazy with the rage at the injustice of it played out in her mind. Charles sighed feeling those familiar memories in Rogue's mind.

“Yes, Erik had a harsh life. It led him down the path you have seen him on recently.” Charles wheels closer to the sobbing sixteen year old. “I did what I could to help him all those years ago, but his mind was made up. If you wish… I could wipe those memories from your mind, Marie.” He then added gently. Rogue got herself under control wiping at her tear stained cheeks to dry them.

“Not yet.” She answered softly. Glazed brown eyes turned up to Xavier. “It helps me understand him and why he did what he did. Doesn't make him right, but it helps me not hate him completely. Ya know?” Her voice was a little shy at admitting that.

“I do understand… all too well.” Charles said comfortingly to her. A gentle, yet firm, hand then came to rest on her covered shoulder. The Professor always made her feel like she was welcomed and special here… in her new home… like a true father should to a beloved daughter.

“If you wish, you may find it easier to process all these memories by writing them down in a journal. It could help out with gaining some distance between you and them. Something to think about.” He then added gently and removed his hand from her shoulder only to wheel away back behind his desk.

“I can do that.” Rogue had said after a minute’s thought. “Thank you, Professor… for everything.” She added with a shy, warm smile.

“I hope I’m not too late.” Jean said having walked in on the heels of that conversation.

“You're just in time, Jean.” Charles said to the lovely redheaded doctor. “If you ladies are ready, we can begin immediately.”

“I'm ready.” Jean said as she moved a comfy, yet heavy looking, plush chair into position using her powers… or at least she tried to. It seemed like a bit of a struggle at first… but soon enough, she was sitting in front of Rogue with a smile on her calm face. Jean then presented her unprotected left hand.

“Are ya sure you're okay? Last time ya… well, ya fainted.” Rogue had asked concerned with the state of the doctor’s health.

“I'm fine. I’ve been a little exhausted over the last few days, but I'm back at a hundred percent now. So let's begin, shall we?” Jean had said encouraging the young Rogue on. “The more we practice, the better you'll be able to control it.” Her smile had been so warm and inviting… so with a hesitant hand, Rogue reached out and slid her bared fingers over Jean’s warm skin. The pull began and Rogue concentrated, doing her best to follow the link that had formed.

The Professor’s voice had been in her head instructing her through it… guiding her to Jean’s surface thoughts…

_Coming here to help Rogue learn control, Dinner with Scott tonight, discussing an injury one of the kids got earlier today in Storm’s botany class, flirting with Logan because she can-because it makes Scott jealous-because it makes sex with Scott wilder since he feels he has to prove he’s better than the Wild Man from Canada…_

Rogue pulled back that time blinking rapidly as she broke contact.

“Less than two seconds that time.” The Professor said with a smile.

“But that felt like, I don't know, ten minutes.” Rogue had commented on the time lapse. Confused.

“Time plays out more slowly on the Astral Plane.” Jean said a little out of breath but otherwise fine.

“Oh.” Rogue was still a little confused.

“Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it as we practice more.” Jean said with a warm, friendly smile.

~~~~~

  
Rogue pulls back from the memory as she zips up the front of her uniform. She ties up her combat boots and slips on her thin leather gloves. She pulls up her long hair then wraps the green and black scarf that's part of her get up around her exposed neck before heading to walk out into the sleek hallway.

As an after thought, and feeling a little mischievous, she brings the zipper down to show off her cleavage. Who says she has to play fair?

Her brown eyes quickly find Logan puffing on a cigar, in uniform already, standing by the Danger Room’s big doors, eyes staring unfocused at the floor.

“Ya ready, kid?” He says sternly as he stubs out the stogie and moves from the wall at her approach. He gives her a quick down-up look, eyes stopping on the partially open zipper that is down to her breasts… leaving ample cleavage on display. _Fuck_.

“Zip it up… all the way.” He then says with a jerk of his head. Rogue smirks knowing she's starting to get to him.

“Umm… no, I don't think so.” She says in playful defiance.

“Marie.” He says with a warning growl cocking his head slightly to the side.

“What?” She starts all innocent as she puts her gloved hand to her exposed cleavage. “Afraid yer face is gonna wind up _here_?” She asks just as innocently… tracing a finger down from the pale flesh below her scarf to where the zipper is with a little X-Men charm dangling. Logan's eyes follow the gloved digit’s slow journey with interest as it catches on the chain of his tags… he then realizes she isn't wearing a bra as she tugs the zipper down a little more, causing her breasts to shift slightly and revealing his tags nestled in her bosom. Rogue bites at her plush, rosy bottom lip then.

Nothing escapes Logan’s notice...

He snaps out of his daze shaking his head, and turns red… honest to God, _red_... even up to his ears.

“No. You know I'm not afraid of yer skin.” Logan says with an exhausted sigh even though he fidgets in place.

“Then stop actin’ like it.” Rogue says with some heat as embers flare in her chocolate glare… the briefest wave of magnetic energy passes through him just long enough to feel it... she zips up her suit then turns and struts into the Danger Room before him.

Logan can't help but watch her swaying hips, and damn, if the swell of her ass is beyond compare in those black leather and dark green kevlar weave pants. _Too good_. Maybe he should've taken Psylocke up on her offer earlier. Nah… he'd have missed this.

 _‘And that should be a crime.’_ Logan thinks realizing all too lately that he hasn’t been holding up to his promise recently. Instead, he's been avoiding Marie by seeking sexual relief elsewhere… because he IS afraid… afraid that he'll treat Marie like how he has treated most women during his nearly thirty years of amnesia. Like a tissue, to use up once or a handful of times then cast aside.

He can't do that to Marie though. She deserves better… but he can't stop thinking of her. His mind and his heart always circle back to sweet, innocent, Marie who can sass him beyond the point of being unwise, yet walk away unscathed. Sometimes leaving Logan feeling like an ass afterwards.

Like right now...

That’s when he realizes no matter how many women he falls into bed with, they'll never keep him from thinking of Marie.

Not even Jean.

 _‘I've pissed her off.’_ Logan thinks sadly with a heavy sigh. _‘Could get fun… or deadly. Either way, it's gonna be dangerous.’_ He grins at the prospect.

“Ready or not… Here I come.” Wolverine says with a feral grin.

Upon entering, he then says, “Okay, the rules are… there are no rules. I'm gonna come at ya with everything I've got, kid… and that includes the surprises I've put in this little training program. Got it?”

“Yep, Sugah.” She says playfully, a dangerous smirk tugging on the corner of her rosy lips.

“Alright… Danger Room! Run Wolverine program ST, Level Eight!” Wolverine declares and the AI initiates the chosen program.

And soon a snowy pine forest comes into view. The cold feels real and Rogue's breath mists in the air around her.

=Crunch=

 _‘Wow! Even the snow is real.’_ Rogue thinks as she moves away from the starting point. It doesn't take long before she hears growling and the swish of someone or something moving through the dense trees.

She stops, the sound stops. She moves, the sound continues.

At first, her heart beat starts to race and she can feel the flood of adrenaline into her system… and for a brief moment, she considers running.

“I'm done runnin’.” Rogue mutters out as she readies to face off against the Wolverine.

The growl comes deep and guttural… then Sabertooth bursts out of the snow covered Evergreen foliage. Wild and savage, black eyes fixed solely on her, mouth open wide displaying the four elongated canines as the big man comes rushing at her.

There is the briefest moment of hesitation, having not expected _Sabertooth_ to appear in this session. But she recovers herself in the blink of an eye and falls backwards allowing the huge feral man to sail over her. Rogue then rolls and regains her footing. She draws upon Bobby’s power as she thrusts out a hand throwing out a blast of ice freezing Sabertooth, like a statue, to the spot.

“Chill, Mr. Kitty Cat.” She says after freezing him solid. She stands and has a moment to think about how this wild feral used to give her nightmares after the Liberty Island incident… but Jean had helped her with that through counseling. “I ain't afraid of you anymore.” She tells the new ice sculpture.

“You should be.” Logan whispers in her ear from right behind her. Rogue gasps and rolls away. Logan lets her go but as soon as she turns around to face him, he pounces… lunging at her with claws out and a snarl on his lips.

Rogue uses Jean’s telekinesis to ‘fly’ straight up from the snowy ground… face down. The move surprises her as much as it surprises Logan.

“Whoa.” Rogue says as she rights herself in midair. She just hovers around thirty feet up surprised by the fact that now she can fly. “Oh, you are in trouble now, Sugah.” Rogue says with a wild grin as the possibilities flit through her mind with what she can do now.

A snowball comes sailing up and hits her in the ass.

“Logan!” She yells out a bit steamed that he'd aim for her butt. Another snowball comes whizzing up and Rogue does a graceful corkscrew spin to dodge. “How dare you!” She then huffs out.

“Stop talkin’ and do somethin’ about it, sweetcheeks!” Logan goads her… and it works. Rogue flips in midair then comes flying head first, straight down. “Bout time, darlin’.” Logan says as he readies for impact. He expects anything to happen but winds up being caught slightly off guard by her midair acrobatics as she flips forwards, kicks out both legs, and delivers a double spinning heel kick to the back of his skull… _hard_.

Logan is thrown face first into a snowdrift several feet away. He lifts himself and shakes the snow from his hair and chops.

“Damn, that was a helluva hit.”

“There's more where that came from, Sugah!” Rogue shouts as she comes flying in close to the ground, snow swirling up at her passing. Logan rolls away just in time as she goes through the trampled snow. She spins in midair as her trajectory curves upwards and then she hovers. Then quick as a flash, she's back after him.

Logan is grinning like a mad man as he just stands there. When she impacts with him, she grabs the front of his uniform and presses up against him flush from chest to knee. She then shoves him along the snow covered ground until they stop.

“Dammit, Marie.” Logan says through gritted teeth as he feels that familiar hum in his metal coated bones of magnetic energy.

“What? Am I not playing fair enough for ya… Sugah?” Rogue says huskily in his ear as she straddles Logan. She then rubs the juncture of her thighs in slow circles over the bulge of Logan’s crotch.

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Logan mutters after a groan/whimper escapes his lips. “ _Marie_.” He groans out her name like a whispered prayer.

“I want ya, Logan. I've always wanted ya.” Rogue whispers into his ear, accent getting thicker. Her hot, moist breath tickling his ear and chops just so causes Logan to grow painfully hard. Deep down the Wolverine wants nothing more than to flip their current position, get naked, and bury himself in her ‘til the day he dies… but he can't fucking move.

Logan growls as he can smell her arousal start to perfume the air around them. It's making it harder and harder to think clearly, and easier for the animal to slip through.

“Marie.” Logan growls out warningly as his eyes start to burn gold.

“I'm not going anywhere just yet.” She says seductively as her lips hover over his by the merest of millimeters… then she reaches up, lifts her scarf over her mouth and nose, and kisses Logan long and hard. She then pulls back and sits up, wriggling slightly over his crotch drawing a long groan from him as she stimulates his very interested cock.

She starts to slowly tug the zipper on the front of her uniform down and Wolverine growls out in eager anticipation of the sight to come as the pale, creamy skin down to just above her navel is exposed.

“I could give ya _everything_ ya want...” She says as she fondles and massages her full breasts through her uniform. They shift inside the open uniform, almost giving him a peek at her nipples and Logan wants, _goddamn_ , he wants so badly to lick, to taste, to bite... “And more, Sugah.” She continues in her seduction pulling her uniform open just slightly allowing her large breasts freedom.

He can see his tags dangling around her neck between the valley of her breasts. Hear them jostle as they move between the confines of her tits when she squeezes them with gloved fingers. He watches as she tugs at her pebbled, rosy nipples that are the same color as her perfect lips… and he wants nothing more right now than to get his mouth around those nubs… lick, suckle, and nip until he can make her scream. Goddamn... it's all driving him _crazy_.

But then she zips up her uniform quickly and floats up swiftly to a standing position.

“But if you can't want just me, and me alone… then I'm afraid this is all yer ever gonna get.” She says and her tone is snippy as she starts to walk off.

_What?_

_What the fuck just happened?_

Logan is confused. He thought they were about to cross some line in their complex and complicated relationship that he had been both simultaneously dreading and anticipating since he gave her his tags the first time he left three years ago.

“Marie?” He says befuddled as he can finally move, he rolls over quickly and stands.

“Marie, wait!” He adds as he hurries after her. “Danger Room! End Program now!” His feet close the distance as the forest fades away leaving them standing in the huge open space. Rogue turns around and he feels that magnetic energy freeze him to the spot once more.

“I mean it, Logan. You either choose me… or those floozies who drop their panties just because you smile at them.” She says with a hard edge in her tone, sharp as his claws. He blinks at what she is telling him. “And another thing… you treat me like the Lady I am, not like some cheap Trick that you're used ta havin’ yer way with then leavin’.” Her breath and pulse quickens as a pregnant pause settles between them. She takes his stunned silence as rejection and so turns away releasing him from the hold of her given power.

“Wait, Marie.” Logan finally says and grabs her wrist spinning her back around to face him. His free hand goes to hold the side of her face and neck. Gloved thumb rubbing slowly at her high cheek bone. “I'm not good at this sorta thing.” He starts with a slight frown then sighs as he looks away from her. “But… I'm willin’ ta try, darlin’… for you.” He finally says as his now hazel eyes look up lovingly at her.

“Take me out on a date first, Sugah… and depending on how it goes will determine if you deserve a kiss… or... something more.” She says a bit shyly now, cheeks flushing and eye lashes fluttering.

“How about now? We go change, get outta here, go down to the city for a bite to eat and some drinks… maybe some dancing.” Logan says as he holds Marie in his arms drawing her closer to whisper in her ear.

“Dancing?” She says skeptically as she pulls back a little and narrows her eyes up at him.

“What? Think I don't know how ta cut a rug?” He then says with a playful smirk.

“Maybe.” She says just as playfully then looks up slowly at him from under her lashes. The move is sexy as well as innocent on her… then Rogue floats up in his arms and kisses Logan hard and fast, breaking away before the _pull_ of her deadly skin can start.

Logan hums and tugs her closer into a tight hug. His lips find hers once more and he plunders her mouth fiercely. He growls as the _pull_ begins and holds her to him for nearly a full minute before Rogue pushes away breathing heavily. Logan sways a little and Rogue cradles him to her chest as she hovers before him.

“Damn, Marie. Yer kisses sure know how to leave a guy breathless and weak in the knees.” Logan comments a touch raspily. He takes advantage of his current position to rub his face over her clothed breasts humming contentedly as he does so.

“Now, now… none of that, Sugah. Date first, sexy fun time later. Maybe.” Rogue says teasingly as she breaks away from his hold, floating backwards, landing, and walking briskly away.

“Alright then. Ya better hurry and get ready, darlin’… ‘cause I might not let ya leave the longer we delay this _date_.” Logan growls out teasing her in turn as his healing factor restores him back to full health after that draining kiss. Rogue just turns around and gives him a flirty smirk and a wink before flying to the uniform room.  
_______

  
Rogue changed quickly then went upstairs to her and Bobby's bedroom in the faculty wing. She took a quick shower then debated over what to wear as she stood in her room wearing nothing but the fluffy towel and Logan’s tags.

She settles on a black lacy bra and panties ensemble then puts on a dark green v-neck tee that has ‘Lucky’ in white printed on it… the fact that it is slightly see-through does not escape her, a pair of black jeans that hug her hips and show off her ass perfectly gets put on then she slips on her one inch heel, black leather boots, zips them up. She checks herself out in the full length mirror on her bathroom door. She gives her butt a little wiggle before walking away to her scarf drawer. She pulls out and wraps a sheer, black scarf around her throat and slips on black opera gloves and smooths her shirt out. She puts on a silver watch over her gloved left wrist and slips on a few silver bracelets on her other wrist.

She applies some mascara and puts on a rosy lip gloss before heading out her door and down to the lobby/foyer area with green coat in arm. She didn't put on any perfume knowing Logan doesn't tolerate the stuff very well.

Besides, from the recent pull, she learned that he really, _really_ likes her natural scent… and that makes her smile brightly.

Then she remembers Amara in that moment.

“Aw, dang it all.” Rogue says exasperatedly then flies quickly down the open center of the stairwell, down the second floor hall dodging a few students, to reach Amara and Lorna’s room.

“Hey.” She says knocking as she pops her head inside the room. The two girls are inside watching a movie on the small flatscreen and eating popcorn.

“Hey.”

“Hello.”

The two teenaged girls say as they look at Rogue. Lorna cocks a brow and smiles at Rogue's appearance.

“Goin’ on a date?” The green haired girl says a touch teasingly.

“Yeah, actually I am. I just stopped by to tell y’all I won't be able to make it for supper here later on… since I'll be, um, busy.” Rogue says and both Lorna and Amara give each other knowing looks.

“Let me guess… Logan is taking you out?” Lorna then says with a waggle of her sculpted brows. Rogue blushes so hard then. “Damn… you are so lucky, girl.” Lorna then says.

“You look beautiful.” Amara says with a bright grin. “Have fun.”

“Yeah, ride that D once for me.” Lorna teases as Rogue rolls her eyes, chuckles, and turns away.

“See you ladies later.” Rogue says to them before she flies off down the hall quickly once more. She drops down the open center of the wide stairwell and floats down to land in the middle of the lobby/foyer area.

As soon as her booted feet hit the hardwood floor, there's a pounding knock on the heavy oak front doors.

Curious, Rogue walks up and opens the right door to see who could be coming here this afternoon… only to find herself looking up… and up… at a very familiar towering figure.

“Hello, frail.” Sabertooth says as his now steel blue eyes stare down at her… and Rogue feels her heart start to race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to Sabertooth... I always see Liev Schreiber reprising the role, only with dirty blonde hair and beard :P
> 
> Next time: There are visitors at the X mansion! And one of them is Victor Creed. How will this end?
> 
> Fight to the death as brother battles brother?
> 
> Or...
> 
> Is everyone gonna sit down for tea and have a civil discussion?


	8. To Gather Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor shows up, with a couple of other visitors, and ruins Logan's plans with Marie.

**Chapter 8: To gather intel**

  
“Hot _damn_! You grew up.” Sabertooth says with a lecherous grin flashing his elongated fangs. His sharp, steel blue eyes rake over Rogue's voluptuous figure drinking in every curve… especially the swell of her breasts.

And the hint of black lace under the nigh gossamer green shirt. The word printed in snow white across those full breast said it all... _Lucky_ indeed.

“What are you doin’ here, Snaggletooth?” Rogue says heatedly to the orange flannel wearing mountain of a man. He is wearing a sleeveless, dark brown down coat with fluffy fur around the collar and hood that is blonder than his now shorter hair… which is spiked at the top and deep gold in color shot with corn silk. The sides of his beard are more wild looking… but over all, the feral mutant is more clean cut than the last time she saw him at Liberty Island three years ago.

“Pet names, already, Scarlet O’Hara? Didn't know ya felt so strongly for me.” He says warm and lasciviously in his deep baritone rumble as he leans forward to take a deep inhale of her scent bringing his left arm up to rest on the door jamb. “Mmm… you smell like sugar cookies fresh outta the oven… so sweet and ready ta eat.” He says lowly, voice getting deeper still as he takes in the warm vanilla tones of her scent, and slowly licks his lips as he maintains eye contact with Rogue.

“I ain't afraid of you.” Rogue says defiantly from barely six inches away. She pulls off her right glove swiftly.

“Whaddya gonna do? Give me a hand job?” He says still smiling through his chuckle scratching at his chin with his right hand… the claws of which are little more than an inch long now. Rogue notices that Sabertooth is wearing bulky looking metal cuffs over black gloves that are fingerless at the tips with metal wires running down each finger. He then lowers his hand leaning forward a little more again until they are three inches apart... and says, “If Jimmy hasn't fucked ya yet, I’ll gladly do the honors.” His eyes linger at her ample cleavage showcased by the deep v-neck then look back up into her narrowed brown eyes as he smiles broadly.

SNIKT

Rogue is surprised to see Logan suddenly appear at her left side, claws of his left hand pricking Sabertooth just under his chin which forces the bigger feral’s head, and gaze, up.

“We were just talkin’ about ya… Jimmy.” The blonde feral says with a smile. Blood trickling down the middle claw as the sharp tip pricks his flesh.

“Not another word, bub… or I’ll slice off somethin’ important to ya.” Logan growls out.

SNIKT

And suddenly the claws of his right hand are pressing up against the inner side of Sabertooth’s left thigh and front of his jeans… threatening castration. Sabertooth chuckles.

“That's enough. Step back, Agent Creed.” A gorgeous redheaded woman says as she strolls up in a heavy black trench coat. She cocks a sculpted brow at the sight before her. “So those are the infamous adamantium claws.” A slight smirk then tugs at her red painted lips. “You’re Wolverine then. Interesting.” She adds. Logan retracts his claws quickly after Sabertooth steps back.

“Who the fuck are you and why'd you bring this piece o’ shit here?” Logan then asks heatedly. Suddenly, a third person walks up the steps moving between the woman and Sabertooth.

“Sorry about that. The higher ups thought having a mutant agent say ‘hi’ first would be a good ice breaker.” The new, middle aged man who appears says with a friendly, polite smile. “I'm Agent Phil Coulson. This is Agent Natasha Romanoff aka The Black Widow… and you already know Agent Creed apparently. We're with S.H.I.E.L.D.” He introduces himself and the others then holds out his right hand for Logan to shake.

“S.H.I.E.L.D?” Logan says skeptically cocking a brow as he puts his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket ignoring the offered hand entirely.

“Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, Logistics, and Defense… S.H.I.E.L.D for short… because it's more than a mouthful to say. May we please come in?” Agent Coulson then asks politely.

“Sure.” Rogue says and starts to step aside… but Logan stops her with a hand to her covered left wrist.

“What assurance can ya give that he won't cause trouble?” Logan asks roughly as he inclines his head in Victor's direction. The big feral just smiles and crosses his big arms over his broad chest.

“Well, Agent Creed here has been fitted with these state-of-the-art Gravitonium cuffs.” Coulson starts to explain. “If he extends his claws without being cleared to do so first… BAM! His hands are yanked to the ground instantly due to a sudden and sharp increase in gravity on the cuffs.”

“And that works?” Rogue asks now a little skeptical as she cocks her own dark sculpted brow.

“Creed could you please go down to the lawn and demonstrate.” Coulson then asks nicely of Sabertooth… who rumbles out a growl, gives a quick, sharp glare… but does as asked. As he stands with booted feet in the snow, he holds up both hands, snarls, and extends his claws…

THUD

And he is yanked down hard and sudden by his hands to the ground where they don’t budge an inch until Victor retracts his claws back to their shorter, resting length… then his hands come up.

“Fuck! Hurts every time.” Victor complains as he knocks the snow off his hands and legs then strides back up to the porch. A smug smirk quarks Logan’s bearded face at the humiliation suffered as well as the familiar words coming from the other feral mutant. Brothers indeed.

“Alright, come on in.” Logan says gruffly as he and Rogue move back and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents enter.

“This is a nice place you've got here.” Coulson says warmly as his blue eyes look around the lobby/foyer area and the massive stairs that go up one flight then spilt into two more stairs going in opposite directions. “Isn't it, Romanoff?”

“Reminds me of where I grew up… so a little unnerving… but that's just me.” Natasha says in her husky tone as she looks around casually. Her blue green eyes then look at Logan… taking in the dark haired feral man's measure from booted feet, tight worn jeans, shiny silver buckle, old leather jacket, to contentious hair. “I'm interested in rolling around on the floor with the legendary Wolverine though.” She adds as she slowly circles Logan.

“That's what all the ladies say when they see me.” Logan says with a smirk in his flirtatious way as he locks eyes with the short redhead. He then drops the tone and look as he sees the heated glare Marie is giving him.

“I bet they do.” Natasha says with a playful smile. Logan is conflicted… now that he can have Marie, he has to give up all other women. And fuck it all if his life isn't made difficult at every twist and turn by whatever higher power exists… for here now is an incredibly sexy redhead, and Jesus Christ does he have a type! This one has curves that look to rival Marie’s and she is tempting him, out right! The Flirt!

Goddamn!

 _‘Only Marie… I promised Marie that I'd only have her. Only Marie… Only Marie...’_ He thinks over and over in his mind.

“Well, color me surprised that y’all cleaned up Sabertooth nicer than a new penny. That musta been some feat… considerin’ he seemed ta really like his long, dirty, golden locks and fur coat.” Rogue says in a tone that both compliments and snips as she takes a moment to appreciate the big, blonde feral for a long minute. Logan cocks a brow as he looks to Marie questioningly.

What the hell is happening here?

Looks like two can play the ‘Flirt-n-make-jealous’ routine.

“How did y’all come ta have him in yer service to begin with?” She then inquires… but before anyone can answer, Rogue reaches up with her ungloved right hand and touches Victor's nose to ‘boop’ it with a single finger…

  
~☆~☆~☆~

  
_Liberty Island, June 2007…_

  
Fuck!

That optic blast to the gut hurt!

The wind is rushing past his ears and his stomach feels all fluttery from the height of the fall.

Then…

IMPACT

And hitting that fucking boat HURT.

Fucking godammit all to hell!

Victor finds himself broken and shattered in the water then… he can't move and so just floats there, waterlogged, staring up through the water as the shimmering light from Magneto’s device illuminates the dark water like the noon day sun.

Bone and muscle pop back into place and reknit as his healing factor works hard to repair so much damage. By the time his arms are healed enough to swim back to shore, the Coast Guard has arrived. He can't do much since his back and ribs are still healing so they tase him and cuff him.

He breaks those first ones, kills a couple of idiots who are too close… but then they bring out the heavy duty shackles after tasing him again and tie him down to a stretcher.

Roaring and snarling, they take him to a MAX Security facility where he is shackled with heavy cuffs and thick chains… locked away in solitary confinement…

Until…

“I hear you survived a fall…”

Victor growls at the one eyed, black man in a nice black, leather trench coat. He wants to tear out this man's throat and take his coat for himself.

“From Lady Liberty's head.” The man continues and whistles at that. “That's a helluva drop… and yet here you are, still among the living. Why is that I suppose?”

“Let me outta these chains and I'll show ya.” Victor says with a wicked sneer and extends his claws.

“Nah. I'm good. Besides, an animal like yourself deserves to remain in chains… judging by your file that is… Mr. Creed.” And the one eyed man drops not one, not two, but six thick file packs on the table top he is sitting at.

“Seems you've been one busy muthafucka over the last sixty plus years… and I bet my eyepatch… even longer than that.”

“So what? You've caught me, locked me away in the deepest, darkest shithole you could find. Did ya come to gloat at the monster? Spit in my face? Take a piss in my shit for food?” Victor sneers at his visitor then tugs on his chains as he snarls viciously… animalistically.

“None of the above.” The man says simply. “I came to offer you a job.”

That gets Victor to cock a thick brow.

  
~~~~~

  
Rogue pulls back after two seconds and Victor stumbles a bit but his healing factor helps him quickly recover.

“Damn, that's a rush. Makes me wonder what a kiss would be like.” Victor says a bit breathless as he shakes his head and chuckles. “I think I’m in love.” He then adds as he stands back to his full height, grinning as he moves closer to Rogue.

“I fuckin’ warned ya.” Logan says as he strides over to Rogue.

SNIKT

“You may be havin’ performance issues, bub, but I’ve got no qualms about usin’ _my_ claws.” His right fist comes up, claws extended… but Rogue puts her hands on Logan's broad chest as she steps in the Wolverine’s way.

“No, Logan. That was my fault. I wanted to know what happened to him after Liberty Island… and now I know.” Rogue then turns to look at Agent Coulson. “Y’all use him like a weapon. Ya keep him locked up only to take him out and let him run wild for ya from time ta time.”

“Would you rather he run free?” Natasha says deadpanned.

“No.” Logan says hotly as he retracts his claws, leaving the center one out for Victor to see before it to goes back in. “He's a Psychopath who enjoys killin’… and given half a chance, he'll slit your throats just ta watch the blood flow.” Sharp hazel eyes stare hard at steel blue. Victor is grinning from ear to ear.

“That's all true.” The big, blonde feral says nonchalantly as he idly scratches at the stubble under his chin. “I'd fuck Romanoff… and that's a fact. Doesn't matter if she's alive or dead… pussy is pussy… and I haven't gotten laid in three years.” It’s like he’s commenting on the weather.

“You'd find it very hard to kill me, Creed.” Natasha says in her husky tone that seems to drip sex even when she isn't being flirty.

“You're hard? I am hard right now, _very_ hard… especially since I am around the little Psy-vamp, here cause she smells better than you, Widow.” Victor says as he sniffs the air near Rogue and hums hungrily. Logan growls and positions himself firmly between Rogue and Victor. The two get damn near face-to-face.

“Are you done having your measuring contest, boys?” Storm says as she and Psylocke come walking down the stairs followed by a group of teenaged and tween aged kids. “What's going on here and how can I help you folks?”

“They're with S.H.I.E.L.D.” Psylocke says simply before Coulson can say a word as he steps forward to greet the two women.

“S.H.I.E.L.D?” Storm asks looking at Betsy… but Psylocke is all eyes for Coulson.

“Government agency set up to track potential superpowered and paranormal threats to the World.” She answers knowingly. “Over in Britain, I've worked with their European branch. It's called S.W.O.R.D.” She says conversationally to Storm. “My brother still works for them.”

“Don't forget terrorists, we’re in that game as well.” Coulson says with his friendly smile. “I believe Tony Stark stopped by a couple weeks ago. He’s a consultant with S.H.I.E.L.D. He's said good things about this place, made a sizable donation too.”

“He stopped by… and he did mention some government ties.” Storm says still a little guarded to the polite agent.

“And that's why we're here. I'm Agent Phil Coulson by the way.” He says and stretches out his hand.

“Ororo Monroe. I'm the Head Mistress here.” She says firmly taking Coulson’s hand carefully then gave it a hard, quick shake.

“Nice to meet you. I must say, you certainly are quite lovely, Ms. Monroe. Stark was quite taken with you.” He says amicably to the white haired, ebony skinned woman.

“And who are your associates? I recognize one… didn't think a government agency would take in a stray dog like Sabertooth.” She then says a bit defensively cocking a white brow in anticipation of Coulson’s answer.

“We are always on the look out for talent, especially of the enhanced variety. And we keep him in check.” The agent says.

“That's one of the reasons why I'm here. I'm one of his Handlers.” Natasha says. Storm looks at the slightly smaller redheaded woman with calculating blue eyes.

“Are you a mutant?” She then asks studiously.

“No, but I have been… enhanced.” Natasha shares but leaves out the details of how she is quicker… physically and reflexively… as well as slightly stronger, and allows her to heal faster than the average person.

She then takes off her heavy coat to reveal the black, tactical cat suit she is wearing underneath. Metal gauntlets on wrists that have lines of glowing blue, red hourglass on her belt buckle, and a pair of Glock 26 handguns in holsters at her hips.

“Interesting.” Logan can't help but say as he gives a very appreciative look as the Black Widow holds her coat on the arm resting on her cocked hip. Now he really wants to roll around with her… then he grimaces. _‘Only Marie… Only Marie…’_ He thinks as he closes his eyes. Redheads! Fuck!

And if it isn't redheads... it's stripes.

“Let us continue this conversation in my office. Shall we? Betsy, if you'd be so kind as to bring us some tea.” Storm then asks nicely of her long time friend.

“Marvelous idea, Storm.” Psylocke says with a secretive smile on her red lips as she gives Logan a curious look before leaving.

“Damn… all the ladies here are fine.” Victor rumbles out as he watches the doctor in purple leave. “Maybe I should think about comin’ back to school.”

“You're too old… and that's sayin’ somethin’.” Rogue says sassing the big feral as she gives him a cold glare. Victor only leers at her some more.

“I could always teach.” Victor says and gives a shoulder shrug and a knowing smirk.

“And what the hell would you teach? Murder 101?” Logan says harshly to the slightly taller, bulker mutant.

“Sex Ed.” Victor answers seriously after a moment’s consideration.

“No.” Storm says definitively as she opens the door to Xavier’s office allowing Agent Coulson to enter before stopping in front of Logan and Rogue before they can enter. “I need you both to keep an eye on him. Don't let Sabertooth out of your sight. I don't trust him.” Storm says to her friends and fellow X-Men. Her blue eyes flick to the bigger feral who flashes a toothy smile at her having heard her every word.

“Don't worry. I can drop him at any time if he gets squirrelly.” Rogue says wiggling the exposed fingers of her right hand.

“Come on, bub… time to blow off some steam.” Logan says to Victor. The blonde feral just chuckles at being called ‘bub’.

“So what'd you do exactly… earlier, to Victor?” Natasha asks curious to know.

“My skin can't be touched… by anyone… and if they do, and they touch me for too long… it will kill them.” Rogue answers simply giving the redheaded woman a hard look. “If they’re a mutant, I get their power.”

“That's strangely useful and disadvantageous at the same time.” Natasha says just as simply as they walk down the East Wing. The greenhouse, pool, some classrooms, and the simple gym area are located in this wing on the ground floor. They go to the gym here… Rogue not trusting taking the S.H.I.E.L.D Agent or Sabertooth down to the lower levels just yet. Logan feels the same way… though he’s letting Rogue handle this situation.

“Okay, now this place is really starting to remind me of where I grew up.” Natasha says as they enter the ground floor gym. It's simple and set up more like a dance studio that a full on workout area. There are some dumbells and kettle bell weights along one side wall. The interior wall is mirrored all the way down the length of the room, and the floor is entirely matted.

“Where did ya grow up?” Logan asks curious… and without thinking.

“Russia.” The redhead says simply then looks at him with her sexy smirk. “Brought us here so you could roll around on the floor with me?” And that surprises Logan.

“I'm curious about what you can do… so we're gonna ‘roll around’ for a minute.” Rogue says to the woman as she removes her jewelry and scarf. She leaves her gloves on.

“You sure you wanna do that?” Natasha asks as she drops her coat then raises her hands high, interlocking her fingers, and rising up on her tip-toes. Her curvy body ripples with the loosening dance stretches.

“Yeah… Sugah.” Rogue says giving her a wink as she makes her way forward to the center of the floor.

“Alright! Some girl on girl action.” Victor says with a smirk as he leans against the mirrored wall watching the two women intently. Logan watches the pair carefully and does so whilst still keeping an eye on Victor.

Rogue rolls her neck, her shoulders, then shifts in place as she flexes her limbs.

“I see she got that from you, Jimmy.” Victor says in a near whisper. Logan cocks his left brow as his eyes move to the blonde feral… but he remains silent. “Of course, you'd touch her after savin’ her. That's what you do. Rescue the frail.” Victor gives a curt chuckle that isn't amused. But before Logan can say anything, movement from the center of the room draws his attention.

Black Widow rushes forward, drops low, and performs a perfect leg sweep… too bad it doesn't connect. Rogue jumped the attack… then just floats there for a second before flipping forward and kicking her own leg out. Natasha rolls away and winds up in her usual crouched position that all Black Widows learn. She raises an arm and fires off a Widow Bite at the hovering mutant female.  
Rogue spins in midair avoiding the little metal device which hits the dumbell rack and sparks. She lands in a crouch of her own then stands up slinkily.

Black Widow smiles then runs at Rogue the second the younger woman is upright. Rogue expects a flurry of punches, maybe a kick, and is ready for those things… but… none of those happen. Instead, Natasha jumps up, wraps her legs around Rogue's head then twists… letting the momentum carry them both through the move.

Rogue is thrown down whilst Natasha lands in a crouch.

“Yeah!” Victor cat calls and claps his hands. “I love it when she does that.” Logan is concerned for Marie but his girl rolls over and gets up slow. He knows she's mad now. He can see it in her eyes.

This time she rushes the redhead and attacks like Logan would, only she doesn't have claws. A leaping lunge followed by a flurry of punches then a spin on her heel to deliver a back hand strike, then a foot stomp. The punches are blocked as is the back hand but the foot stomp lands on Natasha’s foot… pining the redhead in place.

Rogue pivots on that foot bringing up the knee of her other leg to get the Black Widow in the stomach.

Then Rogue moves away.

“Not bad.” Natasha says a touch smartly as she rubs a hand over her bruised side then comes rushing headlong faster than before. Rogue moves to fly up but is caught by surprise as Black Widow pulls a length of steel wire from the underside of her gauntlet and twists it around the flier’s ankle before the girl can get out of reach. With a hard yank, she brings Rogue down hard to the mat.

“Give up yet?” Natasha says as she straddles the younger woman. Gauntlet glowing blue… a taser device, Rogue notices.

“No. Got a bit more in me, Red.” Rogue says in her classic sassy tone then a fire flares in her eyes… literally, turning them from chocolate brown to burning amber as the flames lick within. She levitates the Black Widow off her, slowly at first… then the redhead shoots upward to impact the decorative plaster paneled ceiling. Rogue then moves swiftly to fly up and straddle Natasha effectively pining the S.H.I.E.L.D agent physically as well as telekinetically.

“You’re good, I'll grant ya that, Red… but no matter how skilled ya are, you'll never be able to defeat me or others like me.” Rogue says in a low, dark whisper as her eyes blaze… and for the fourth time in her life, Natasha Romanoff feels fear.

“Rogue!” Logan shouts at first but gets no reaction from the young woman with a snowy streak in the bangs of her chestnut hair. “Marie!” He then says a hint of desperation in his tone.

Rogue blinks and as she does so, the fire in her eyes dies down. They go from burning amber back to smooth chocolate. She takes in what is happening and is a mix of subtle surprise and shock at finding herself straddling the S.H.I.E.L.D agent… on the ceiling.

“I'm sorry.” Rogue says apologetically in a soft tone as she floats away and uses the gained telekinetic power to lower Natasha back to the matted floor. “I guess I just got a little carried away there for a moment.” She adds on a little sheepishly. Gone is the lioness leaving a skittish girl behind instead.

“That was hot.” Victor says with a grin as he applauds.

“Ya okay, kiddo?” Logan asks Rogue as he strides over to her. Concern clearly colors his face and posture as he checks her for any physical injury.

“Your girlfriend packs a wallop.” Natasha says to the dark haired feral as she straightens. Logan just gives the redhead a stunned silent look complete with cocked brow. No one has ever said that him and Marie. No one.

“Though I am still curious about how you'd handle yourself in a fight.” The redhead says as she looks curiously at Logan who has a hand on Rogue's shoulder.

“What? You wanna tango now, sweetheart?” Logan says to Natasha.

“I was thinking… more along the lines of… you and Creed.” She says with a little smirk. Logan’s eyes dart to Victor.

“I could use a stretch.” The big, blonde feral says as he flexes his hands keeping his claws retracted.

“Alright. I'll give ya a show.” Logan says to the redhead then removes his jacket and places it around Marie’s shoulders. “Hold this for me, kiddo.” Logan says gently to Marie. She nods as he pulls off his flannel leaving him in only his white tank and jeans.

“Been lookin’ forward to a rematch since Liberty.” Victor says as he pulls off his sleeveless coat and orange flannel… dropping both on the floor by the mirrored wall as he strides over in a black tank top. “This’d be more interestin’ if I could extend my claws.” Creed says to Natasha who just gives him a ‘no non-sense’ look in reply.

“The lady wants a show, not a blood bath, bub.” Logan says as he starts rolling his neck and shoulders then makes his pecs jump as he flexes his muscles.

“It's always gonna be a blood bath between us, Jimmy.” Victor says as he flexes his muscled form as well in similar fashion.

Both ferals look like they’re bristling as they stare each other down.

Then…

Victor rushes forward with a snarl closing the distance in a flash. Logan is ready… fists clenched as he starts to crouch. He growls out his own snarl as he leaps forward, fists first in a lunge.

SNIKT

The quick song of metal against metal is heard just as the two impact. Victor growls out angrily in pain as six adamantium claws pierce his broad and thickly muscled chest… right down into his lungs. Logan uses his claws as an anchoring point to pivot around thus spinning Victor to fall beneath his metal weighed body.

“Fuck.” Logan growls out feeling Victor's shortened claws dig into his exposed shoulders. Victor grins as blood trickles from the corner of his mouth. He then extends his claws and his hands swiftly drag down Logan’s thick arms. He retracts them just before his elbows hit the mat.

“You son of a bitch.” Logan growls through clenched teeth. The angry groves of rent flesh already mending even as blood trickles down into the dark hair on his forearms and ultimately, Victor's chest.

“Careful now, Jimmy. She was your mother too.” Victor says flashing blood stained teeth in a grimace meant to be a grin.

“I know. I remember.” Logan says in a near whisper. A stunned look crosses Victor's face at that admission.

“You remember?” Victor groans out a touch disbelievingly as more blood trickles from his mouth into his beard.

“Yeah… and we're done.” Logan says heatedly.

“Can't be done, Jimmy. We're brothers.” Victor struggles to say through the blood in his lungs.

“Then start actin’ like it… instead of the mindless dickhead you seem ta enjoy being’. Until then, I want nothin’ tado with ya.” Logan says then pulls his claws out quickly and stands. He looks at Natasha. “We done fuckin’ around?”

“I certainly don't wanna find myself at the end those wicked claws of yours.” Natasha starts eyeing the bloody claws. “So yeah, we're done.”

“Good.” Logan says and retracts them back into his hands and forearms. He strides over to Marie and sniffs around her. He can tell she's still a little shaken but better than she was a few minutes ago. “Still with me, Marie?” He asks softly. One hand strokes at a lock of snow white hair tenderly. Her brown eyes are soft as they look up at him from under those long, dark lashes of hers. It sparks a fire low inside him.

“Always.” She says softly. Logan smiles at her.

“Bettin’ yer hungry, Vicky.” Logan then says as he pulls his flannel back on. “Let's get a bite to eat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone gets on to me about Victor and Logan's blood ties...
> 
> I've always thought it was odd that they have the same dad when Logan looks more like Mr. Howlett in the movies and Victor looks like a damn near carbon copy of his dad.
> 
> It bothered me.
> 
> So I like to believe they had the same mom.
> 
> She was with Thomas first then choose Mr. Howlett because he was wealthy.
> 
> But that's just me :P


	9. To Reflect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would've had this done sooner... but I've been waylaid by a nasty Cold and have been sick for the last 4 days! Gah! It sux so much!
> 
> I have outlined the next chapter and have started on it today.
> 
> But I've gotta work until the middle of next week...
> 
> I will do what I can though!
> 
> Enjoy the read! :D

**Chapter 9: To Reflect**

  
As Logan, Rogue, and the two unique S.H.I.E.L.D Agents head to the kitchen, Jean takes stock of her situation as her psyche hides out in Rogue's mind.

The mind of Rogue is nearly unique in its own right… with only Logan’s fractured mind coming anywhere close. It makes it harder for those telepathically gifted to navigate either if they want more than just impressions of emotional states and the briefest snatches of surface thoughts.

Rogue's mind is different than Logan’s though, hers is more ordered.

In dealing with the intake of the minds of others when she touches them skin-to-skin, Rogue has learned to compartmentalize. On the Astral Realm, Rogue's mind is like a mansion, Xavier’s mansion to be exact. Magneto has a room, Logan has a room, Bobby has a room, even that boy who she shared her first kiss with has a room.

Jean runs her fingers over the paneled wall. Her long, slender fingers trace over the outline of a door that isn’t really a door. It's more like the paneling of the wall looks like a door. There’s a picture of a teenage boy on the front with a name plate under it that reads, ‘Cody’. The human boy’s mind having faded over the years to nothing more than the faintest echo.

Jean walks further down the long hall until her fingers skim over the next door jamb. Her hand finds the ornate knob then twists it open…

“Soon all those Heads of State will be free of their Human condition and will join us in the Brotherhood of Mutantkind… and at last there shall be peace, my dear girl. You're sacrifice shall be honored forever and ever after this night. For you made us all free at last.” Magneto says rather stately inside his room… which looks like Liberty's Torch just before he touched Rogue who was chained to his device.

Jean shuts the door. She walks further down the hall. She opens the next door and sees Logan inside… and it's the scene in Rogue's bathroom.

Logan is holding the nineteen year old who is dead in his arms.

“Why Marie? Why? I love you… please, don't leave me here all alone, Marie.” He says, thinks, and feels… all in unison.

It makes Jean seethe… but then she tamps down the jealousy. This… _love_ … that Logan feels for _Marie_ can definitely be used to her advantage.

She closes the door.

After Liberty Island, Jean had been surprised that Logan had declared his affections for her and not Rogue. After all, he had saved the girl… and Jean was already with Scott… sure, Rogue was young, just sixteen at the time… She would’ve been ‘old enough’ soon enough.

But his flirtations had sparked a wild fire in Jean that Scott could barely keep contained.

Too bad Logan didn’t act upon it when they were alone together in Medbay... when she came back the first time that is… rising from Alkali Lake in fiery glory to the waiting eyes of him, Scott, Storm, and the Professor.

Logan got cold feet down in Medbay and she couldn't get what she wanted… so she left.

Now though… that can change.

Jean then opens the door with her name on it… and once inside, she fills it with fire.

  
______

  
Kitty is down in Medbay checking on Bobby. She's been down here more than Rogue… and she’s his girlfriend. But she can’t stay angry at her friend for too long. Poor Rogue really does have the most rotten luck in life… and what with being the one to put him into this coma, Kitty knows Rogue must blame herself. Good thing Logan is helping her through this tough time though.

Kitty runs a comb through Bobby's blonde hair. This has become her thing for him. They've been friends for years now, thanks to their mutual interest in tech and Rogue… though things seemed to have sparked between her and Bobby over this past summer.

For a while there, Kitty thought that maybe she and Bobby might get a little closer. After all, she has had a crush on him since before Rogue showed up at the school… then there’s the fact that they shared that kiss after skating on the frozen fountain/pond back in August… then Rogue showed back up… _cured_ … and things didn't go that way.

 _‘She really should just get with Logan. He's the only person alive who can touch her skin again and again… and survive unscathed.’ Kitty thinks about her friend, Rogue, and shakes her dark haired head exasperatedly. ‘And I hope they stick together this time. They really are a perfect match.’_ There's no bitterness, just understanding in her thoughts.

Kitty runs the comb through his golden hair slowly, like normal… then suddenly Bobby's eyes open wide startling her. As she pulls away, Bobby gasps, sits up, and once he settles, he blinks a few times then looks at Kitty with warm, glacier blue eyes.

“Uh… Kitty, what happened?” He then asks confused and more than a little concerned as he looks around Medbay.

“Rogue's mutation activated again. Turns out the Cure is temporary.” Kitty says casually. “You've been down for awhile at that… and you'll never guess what famous billionaire/superhero showed up in that time.” She adds ending with a knowing smirk to Bobby.

His bright blue eyes shoot open as wide as they can possibly go.

“Get outta ‘ere!” Bobby exclaims as his Boston accent shines through. “You're tellin’ me Tony Stark was _here… at the mansion!_ ” Kitty nods. “Wicked!” And his excitement only goes higher as he falls back against the bed. Tony Stark is an icon to Bobby Drake who, was until recently, training under Forge on how to repair the Blackbird and the Danger Room. Kitty had been doing most of the programing for both as well.

“The last thing I remember... was drinking champagne… then the countdown… kissing Rogue… and... that's it.” Bobby then says after setting up once more in the fancy hospital bed. He looks down at his blanket covered knees then and he starts to shake his head. “I hope Rogue doesn't blame herself for what happened. It wasn't her fault. She had no way of knowing that would happen.” And Bobby sounds defeated and bummed out.

“But… maybe… the best way to look at this is… that the Universe is telling you NOT to date the girl with the deadly skin.” Kitty says and gives her friend a pointed look. Bobby gives her a slightly surprised look then sighs.

“You're probably right.” Bobby admits as his whole body seems to slump.

“Oh and one last thing to catch you up on current events… Rogue has gotten closer to Logan.” Kitty says just ripping the band-aid right off.

“Closer? How?” Bobby asks confused at her words. He knows Rogue has always had a thing for Logan… hell, it's made him more than a little jealous of the feral mutant who more than likely would cut him down to a pile of shaved ice if it ever came down to it.

“They go out together, alone… for these little dates that aren't dates. They train a lot together, too.” Kitty says and Bobby can feel his heart sink at the words. He should've known it was a bad idea to prolong his relationship with Rogue… but it still hurts to hear about how what they had is over. At least unofficially until he and Rogue can talk that is.

“I'm sorry, Bobby. I know this has gotta be hard for you.” Kitty apologizes then after seeing the look of hurt and sorrow in his blue eyes.

“Nah. It's okay. I mean, yeah, it sucks that I'm losing Rogue… but then, like you said, this is like the Universe’s way of saying she isn't the woman for me.” Bobby then says and gives Kitty a soft smile… and it's like spring has broken through the chill of winter. “Thanks for being here, Kitty. For always being here… when I need you.”

“It's not a prob… glad I could help.” Kitty stammers out. Her cute face turning so many shades of red as she blushes something fierce.

  
_____

  
“Good news.” Betsy says after a blank moment she took whilst sipping tea. “Bobby's awake.” She then says to Ororo. The white haired, ebony skinned woman’s lovely blue eyes widen and she nods at the news.

“Wonderful. Could you please go check on him, Bets.” Ororo then asks her old friend.

“Yes, of course, Ro.” Betsy says and leaves the Head Office.

“Now where were we?” Storm says as she looks across at Agent Coulson who is sipping at his cup of tea. “Oh yes, what exactly does S.H.I.E.L.D. have on this school and the X-Men?”

“I'm not at liberty to discuss that.” Coulson says and honestly looks a little sheepish at the pointed look Ororo pins him with.

“Then is there someone who can? Because if you want to work with us, then we need to trust your organization. Otherwise, I'll be forced to pull every political string I've got… and there's enough for a mighty big blanket.” Ororo cautions. There's a pregnant pause that settles between them… then a measured knock comes at the office door.

Ororo gives Coulson a look before getting up to answer it… only to be met by a taller, black man dressed head to toe in black. She cocks a white brow as she looks at his one eye, the other hidden by an eyepatch.

“Hello and sorry for the intrusion, Ms. Monroe… may I come in?” The newcomer says in a charming tone with a smile on his wizened face.

“And you are?” Ororo says still blocking his path as she fixes him with a cool glare from her eldritch blue eyes.

“Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D.” He says simply smiling down at her. Ororo’s brows go up at that. “I'll answer those tough questions now, Ms. Monroe. If you please?” Ororo gives him one more look then moves aside allowing the trench coat wearing man entrance.

“Truth be told, I had an arrangement set up with Xavier.” Fury starts as Ororo takes her place and stands behind the large desk… arms crossed… her blue eyes trained on Fury.

“What kind of arrangement, if I might ask?” She says politely but the tension is clear in her voice. She doesn't trust them… yet. Nick Fury nods his bald head.

“I'd shoot him some intel and keep interested parties off his back… in return, he’d deal with Mutant threats… unless things got too outta hand, then S.H.I.E.L.D would step in and take over. Mostly we handled clean up.” Fury answers thoroughly.

“Kept interested ‘parties’ off his back? I guess that didn't include Stryker.” Ororo says and there is a peel of thunder outside as the sky darkens.

“I told President Bush not to be too hasty when that teleporting mutant attacked… but he didn't listen.” Nick says to that. “I'm sorry for what happened after.” He then apologizes.

“So… what do you want to do now? I hope it's not to put all these kids behind bars.” Ororo then says cocking a sculpted snowy brow.

“No, Ms. Monroe… kids don't deserve to be in chains or cages… and as long as we can work together to mutual benefit… I would like to continue the arrangement I had with Xavier.” Nick Fury replies to the strong-willed woman before him.

“Very well… but I've got some conditions.” She then states.

“Of course you do.” Fury says and nods for her to continue.

“First off, you talk to me directly.” Ororo says, her voice stern.

“And if can't?” Fury states simply.

“Coulson here will do, but you better have a damn good reason to not talk to me if he does.”

“I can agree to that.” Fury says with a nod of his head.

“So can I.” Coulson adds in his agreement.

“But, if special circumstances preside, I have a trusted agent who can speak to you. Her name is Maria Hill by the way. She's my second in command.” Nick Fury then adds.

“Alright… and secondly, I don't want S.H.I.E.L.D using any of those weaponized cure cartridges. EVER.” Ororo says with steel hardened resolve.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Fury says as he shifts his weight as he stands before the large desk.

“You're the Director, you can make it happen.” Ororo says and more thunder rumbles outside as her eyes whiten. “And lets not forget it’s temporary.”

“Okay then… no mutant neutralizing ammo.” Fury says as he puts his hands up. “You've convinced me… but I've got one condition of my own at that… call it a compromise… but I'd like to have the opportunity to recruit from your student body here, once they graduate, of course. We could do an internship of sorts. It doesn't have to be permanent.”

“We could arrange something.” Ororo says a bit less stern now.

“As a peace offering… I have some intel for you on a former comrade of yours… a certain Scott Summers.” Nick says as he pulls out a blue flashdrive. Ororo relaxes her stance a little then she moves to accept the small memory stick. “I gotta warn ya, he's not in a good place right now.”

“Scott took things really hard last summer. Thank you, Director Fury. We’ll do what we can for him.” Ororo then says softly.

“Oh and one more thing… I hear you have a mutant here going by the name of Logan… aka The Wolverine. I'd like to meet him.” Nick Fury then says to the Weather Witch.

  
_____

  
“Logan!” Rogue says increasing her volume to snap the dark haired feral from his thoughts. “Earth to Logan.”

“What?” Logan says to Rogue as him, her, Victor, and Natasha are in the huge kitchen fixing themselves something to eat.

“Did you want any mayo on your sandwich?”

“Nah. Just give me the lunch meat, turkey AND ham with some tomato. Forget the green stuff.” He finally answers.

“Same here, sweetcheeks.” Victor says with a smirk. Logan flashes a hard glare at the other feral.

“Don't like mayo?” Natasha asks Logan as she snacks on a small bag of chips.

“Don't like most processed foods. They taste too much like chemicals most of the time.” Logan answers as Rogue hands over his sandwich. Logan sits on the island counter and lifts the top slice of bread to salt his tomatoes.

“Nothin’ better than fresh meat.” Victor says grinning. “Thanks, doll.” He then says to Rogue when she gives him his sandwich. He immediately digs in.

“That's true.” Logan says about the fresh meat comment before he starts eating as well.

“Must be a feral thing… cause Creed here puts away steaks like they're snacks.” Natasha says before she takes a sip from her water bottle.

Suddenly, Kurt pops in… hanging from the ceiling.

“Oh? Hello.” He says to everyone in the kitchen… blue tail swinging.

“What the fuck?!” Victor says a bit surprised by the blue devil’s sudden appearance.

“Didn't know the Duke University mascot lived here.” Natasha says arching a red brow… though she seems unfazed, she did startle a little at the *bamf*.

“Psylocke vanted you to know zat Bobby has voken up.” Kurt then says to Rogue. She drops the small bag of chips she was about to open. Surprise and hope mixed with sorrow flash across her expressive face.

“Take me to him, Kurt. Please.” She says as she crosses the tiled floor then reaches up to take Kurt’s three-fingered hand into her gloved one… in the blink of an eye they are gone. Logan's gaze is distant and hard. Victor's eyes narrow.

“Trouble in paradise, Jimmy? Thought she was your girl.” Victor then says before draining his water bottle.

Golden eyes burn as they focus on Victor.

“I see I touched a nerve.” Victor then says simply and tosses the plastic bottle in the trash.

“Fuck do you know?” Logan snaps then pushes past his older brother. “And get that bottle outta the trash! We recycle in this house.” He adds before heading to the door that leads out to the hall… before he can make it, a somewhat imposing figure enters… a tall, black man in a black leather trench coat.

“Who the fu-” Logan starts but is interrupted.

“Director Fury?” Natasha says a little surprised but at the ready.

“Stand down, Romanoff. I'm here to talk to someone I grew up hearing stories about.” Fury addresses Black Widow then his one eye moves to study Logan. “Damn, you still look the same… surly and more than a little hairy, Sergeant James Logan.”

As Nick Fury says this, he pulls out a photo from the inner breast pocket of his coat and shows it to Logan. Sure enough, there's a dozen jarheads standing in front of a couple of jeeps in the jungle. Logan sees himself as well as a dark haired Victor… and the man in the middle looks like a slightly younger, two eyed, Nick Fury.

Logan gets flashes of his time in Vietnam…  
He's running through the jungle, he sees his commanding officer… Captain Martin Fury… injured as he lays in the underbrush, shot in his side and one leg. Logan gets him up and they haul ass outta there. Logan runs straight for the rice fields as the jets come screaming over dropping napalm in their wake. Logan doesn't miss a beat, he tosses Captain Fury ahead covering the several feet to the water. Fury goes under whilst Logan gets the napalm…

“You saved my daddy’s life back in ‘68. I may have been in diapers then, but I am grateful.” Nick Fury says as he puts the photo back in his pocket then offers his hand to shake. Logan looks at the hand then clasps it in his own. “Thank you.” Fury adds as they shake hands.

“I also wanted to give you these.” Fury then adds once the handshake ends, he reaches into the right pocket of his trench coat to produce a box which he then hands over to Logan.

“What’s this?” Logan asks curiously as he takes the small box and opens it… inside are two metals… a purple heart and a bronze star.

“I pulled some strings and was able to get those for you. I know you were striped of them in ’69 when you were ‘executed’ because Creed over there made a stupid ass decision that put you both in front of a firing squad.” Fury then elaborates, Victor growls and crosses his arms at the mention of his name and what he did. Fury then adds, “Just thought you'd like to have those… a reminder that you're better at something else besides the killing.”

Logan looks up from the metals to the one eyed black man and sees the sincerity in that single dark brown orb.

“My memory is a little spotty… but… it is good to know of at least one bright spot in it.” Logan finally says and closes the box.

“I'm sure there are others, but if you ever wanna know more of the details… then you can feast your eyes on this.” Fury then pulls out a flash drive and hands it to Logan. “That's just about everything we could get from Stryker after that whole fiasco a couple years back along the US-Canadian border at a lil place known as Alkali Lake.”

Logan cocks a brow at the memory stick but takes it all the same.

“Creed, Romanoff… we leave in five.” Fury says sternly to his agents. He then looks at Logan once more. “I'll get ahold of ya sometime, Wolverine. We can catch up over lunch or kick some bad guy ass. Until then… you take of yourself, Logan, and this school. It's a special place.”

“Until next time, Wolvie.” Natasha practically purrs to Logan as she follows Director Fury out into the hall.

“Can ya believe we've seen that guy’s baby pictures?” Victor says with a smile as he follows Logan out into the hall. They watch the two humans walk briskly away. Logan cocks a brow at his brother who starts to follow them. “I'll see ya later, Jimmy. Better bed Stripes soon… or I will.” Victor then adds as he turns around to walk backwards for a moment. He flashes a grin and gives a hearty laugh at the scowl on Logan's face. Victor then turns away and jogs to catch up to his government handlers.

Logan looks down at the box and flash drive in his hands. Looks like today was full of blasts from his past… and thus a time for much needed reflection.

First though, he needs a stiff drink.


	10. To Locate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the S.H.I.E.L.D visitors leave, Logan ponders the consequences of remembering his past...
> 
> Bobby and Rogue come to an understanding...
> 
> And Storm looks at the intel Nick Fury gave her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling better now, not 100%... but at least I don't feel like total crap anymore. New Year's Eve and Day were the worst and the chest congestion just wanted to linger forever it seemed.
> 
> I managed to whip this up over the last few days between work and coughing my lungs up... plus, I'm almost done with the next one, so expect another update soon ;P
> 
> As always, True Believers, enjoy :)

**Chapter 10: To Locate**

Logan walked outside to the back gardens. As he made his way over the cleared patio area, he heard the distinct sound of an aircraft doing a vertical take-off. He looked in the direction of the sound only to see a strange aircraft rising from the expansive lawn out back just beyond a line of trees. It's metallic form then shimmered before his eyes until it disappeared… but Logan’s keen eyesight catches the rippling along the aircraft’s edge as it zooms off to the south.

 _‘So we ain't the only ones with cloaking tech. Interesting.’_ Logan thinks as he pulls a cigar from the inner pocket of his jacket and lights it with his zippo. As he puffs on it, he walks across the snowy lawn and unconsciously travels past Charles’ tombstone. There are fresh footprints around the memorial and with a quick sniff after pulling his cigar away, Logan knows the S.H.I.E.L.D Director was out here.

“We certainly have kept some interesting company, Chuck. Same at that. Funny how it’s a small world after all.” Logan then says and puffs on his cigar. His other hand tightens on the box with the medals in it. He bites on his stogie then opens the box with both hands one more time to look at the medals… _his_ medals.

Logan barely remembers getting these though flashes of his time in Vietnam make themselves known. He shakes his head, closes the box, and sets it down on the base of the tombstone.

“You deserve these more than I ever did. Sorry, Chuck, that I couldn't stop her sooner.” Logan whispers and a tear escapes his green eyes as he wishes for the millionth time that he'd killed Jean in Medbay when she asked him to and not hesitated like a dumbass.

“Jesus Christ.” Logan mutters out as he wipes his eyes then turns away to walk briskly to the lake house. He really needs that stiff drink… NOW.

______

 

_Below the Mansion…_

Kurt and Rogue teleport down to the hall in the first sub-basement level… just outside Medbay.

“Bobby!” Rogue shouts as she runs into Medbay. She sees Bobby sitting up in the hospital bed with Dr. Braddock checking him over.

“Let's get this feeding tube out so you can get some real food in your tummy… and by real food, I mean protein milkshakes.” Betsy says with a smile to Bobby as he nods.

“Oh… hey, Rogue.” He then acknowledges her. Rogue slows her race to his bed as she sees Kitty hovering nearby watching intently. She smiles shyly at Rogue and her arms tighten under her breasts as she hugs her waist.

“I'm glad yer awake. Ya had me scared for awhile there.” Rogue says as she watches Dr. Braddock slowly pull the feeding tube from Bobby’s nose. The nearly four feet of thin tubing comes out and Bobby’s blue eyes leak a few tears as he holds a tissue to his nose the doctor gave him.

“There you go, love.” Betsy says in her cultured British accent then turns away to dispose of the tube properly.

“That was weird.” Bobby says then coughs a little. Kitty is quick to hand him a cup of water which he downs swiftly. “Thanks, Kitty. That hit the spot.” And Rogue sees the warm smile he gives Kitty and how her friend’s smile is twinged with a blush in return. And Rogue feels nothing… just like that night. Only then, she simmered in bitterness at what she lacked thanks to her mutation.

This time is different though…

“I'll be back with some clean clothes and you can shower in the locker room down the hall. Kitty, would you please make sure he has a towel and all the necessary things for a shower.” Dr. Braddock says gently.

“Yes, ma’am.” Kitty says and briskly walks off giving Rogue a quick, friendly smile before disappearing through the wall shared with the locker room.

“Thanks, Doc.” Bobby says to the lovely woman with purple streaked black hair as she leaves. He then looks to Rogue. “I'm sorry the cure didn't last.” Bobby starts and he sounds genuinely sad for her.

“I am too.” Rogue admits quietly. She then adds, as Bobby looks up to meet her eyes, “But…” She let's that hang for a moment. “It's clear we can't continue… cause next time I'll wind up killin’ ya.” She jokes trying to bring a little levity to this heavy situation. Bobby gives a tired chuckle but his smile is genuine.

“Look, Rogue, I think-”

“I can't be with ya anymore.” Rogue says over Bobby's sluggish start to have this pivotal conversation.

“Wha-”

“Take Kitty out on a date.” Rogue then suggests and smiles at Bobby. His eyes are wide in surprise and he is stunned into silence. It's not that he doesn't want to say anything, in fact, his mouth keeps moving but no words escape his lips.

Until…

“You really wanna end it? Us?” Bobby then manages to get out and he looks so frail in this moment as he sits there in that hospital bed in the pale blue clothes used here in Medbay.

“Yes… we’d be lyin’ ta ourselves otherwise.” She says truthfully, there is a hint of sorrow in her tone. She does care about Bobby. He's been nothing but nice to her since she first arrived, not counting that time with Mystique. "Besides… we both love other people. Let's not hurt them anymore either. Okay?” Rogue says softly and a bit shyly, but she maintains her warm smile throughout.

Bobby nods and gives a sigh that's a mix of sorrow and relief.

“You're right… as usual.” He says with a chuckle. His blue eyes warm as he looks into hers. “Can we still be friends?”

“Of course, Bobby. I'll always care about ya… even if yer a Patriots fan.” Rogue says teasingly.

“Hey now! Don't bring football into this.” He gripes mockingly and they both share a laugh.

“Shower’s ready.” Kitty says after she comes through the wall. She is met with their shared laughter and asks in a puzzled tone, “Did I miss something?”

“Only that we’re friends now.” Rogue says as she turns a bright smile to Kitty. “He's gonna need some help getting in and out of the shower since he's been down awhile. Good luck, cuz he’s all yours, Kitty.” Rogue then says as she pats her friend on the shoulder when she walks past leaving the pair to the task at hand.

______

 

Logan is crouched by the big fireplace in the living room of the lake house. He had banked the fire before leaving that morning but now he is adding a few pieces from the rick he keeps close by and coaxing it back to life. The flickering tongues of flame then start to dance upon the dry wood blackening it.

Logan takes a long pull from the bottle of Crown in his big hand. He barely flinches from the burn of the smooth, smoky whiskey as it goes down.

There's a lot to think about…

The vicious circle going round and round in his head of past memories and recent encounters is enough to put anyone into a dizzying state of confusion… but not Logan. It all just frustrates him and makes him sees the appeal in ‘Ignorance is bliss’.

He was a fool for thinking getting his memories back would solve everything.

Careful what you wish for... that's a fuckin' fact.

He stands and takes another long pull from the bottle in his hand… then comes a frantic, yet delicate, knock on his door.

Logan's brow arches as he turns to face the barrage.

“Logan! Are ya in there?” Comes Marie’s voice through the barrier of the door. For a split second, Logan hesitates. His mind now thinking about how she looked when Kurt teleported in and told her about Bobby being awake.

He scratches his free hand down his face then ruffles his chops in frustration thinking of how getting with Marie finally was just a pipe dream.

“Logan! Please! It's important!” Marie pleads as she beats at the wooden door.

“Fuckin’ hell.” Logan growls out in a whisper then stalks briskly to the door setting the bottle down as he goes. He yanks it open before she can abuse it further.

“What?!” He snaps then adds a little quieter, “Thought you were checking on your boyfriend.” It's more than a little bitter, but then Logan feels justified… even though there's a hurt look in Marie’s chocolate eyes.

“Me and Bobby are just friends now, Logan. No need to get defensive, Sugah.” Rogue sasses him as she crosses her arms and tries to look incensed at his current dickishness… but she only looks petulant in that hooded green coat of hers.

A low growl rumbles in his throat as his eyes start to shift from green to hazel as the gold bleeds in around his pupils. Logan then grabs her by the arm and pulls her inside… consequently, this causes her to fall pressed up against his front as soon as the door shuts behind her.

“Good.” Wolverine huffs out as his eyes burn the same color as the whiskey in the bottle now on the runner table by the door. “That lil Ice boy ain’t worth yer time... neither is my asshole of a brother.” The feral man says as he pushes back her hood and hurriedly pulls the coat off her.

“Logan?” Marie says questioningly at the flurry of activity. The coat is on the floor as soon as she gets his name out… and then in a blur, Rogue feels herself shift… back hitting the wall with a thud… the thin scarf gets pulled up and then his mouth is on hers.

Marie feels herself slip at the smoky whiskey taste of Logan, the feel of him pressed up hard against her pining her to the wall with his barely restrained strength. His heat lulls her and his hands roam her body. He pulls back just a fraction of an inch to say…

“Yer _mine_.”

And both hands squeeze her breasts as he says it. Marie feels scorched by those words, that _claim_... and those hands that _possess_.

“Yes.” Marie responds then Rogue grabs the sizable bulge at the front of his jeans. “ _Mine_.” She says in her deepest southern drawl and squeezes. Wolverine groans/growls then he closes his mouth over hers once more, not caring that her scarf has slipped and they are doing this skin-to-skin.

Rogue’s tongue dances and fights with Logan’s. Teeth clash and then Logan is pulling away at the barest tingle of her mutation after a couple of minutes.

“Fuck.” He groans out regaining control of himself then Rogue moves in… her mouth pecks at his then moves down the smooth part of his chin to kiss at his throat through the stubble. She bites at his Adam’s apple and suckles.

“Marie.” Logan groans out and his hands pull her closer still against him. One hand finds its way into the loose spill of her dark hair to cradle her head… the other travels south to grope the swell of her ass. She automatically hooks that leg around his hip.

“I want ya, Logan.” Marie then says sweetly. Her red lips ghosting over his throat. “I need ya… _now_ … inside me.” Her voice is breathy as she grips the front of his tank top since his flannel is open.

“Jesus… darlin’…” Is all Logan can get out before he kisses her again and nips a searing trail of kisses from her red lips, along her jaw, and down her throat until he’s kissing and breathing in her scent at the tops of her breasts nestled perfectly in that green v-neck. He sees the beaded chain of his tags and smells the sharp tang of the metal… but they are hidden in the swell of her ample bosom.

Wolverine takes charge once more and quickly spins his mate around pressing her front into the wall. His nose is in her hair next to her ear and her hips line up perfectly with his so he grins his denim clad erection against her clothed womanhood. The resulting wanton moan she releases and the press of hips coming back to meet his, has the Wolverine ready to get rid of these silly clothes and get down to breeding this gorgeous creature who is so eager and pliant before him.

 _‘Logan… Ororo needs you to come to the Professor’s office… immediately. It's about Cyclops.’_ Psylocke’s mental voice cuts through… and Logan stills… so too does Rogue.

“Oh my god… can we not catch a break for even one day?” Rogue huffs out as she rests her chin on the wall so that she is looking straight up. Logan shakes his head and chuckles.

“Damn, darlin’… and here I wanted ta move this to the bedroom.” Logan groans out as he pulls away a few inches. Rogue gives a frustrated groan as she turns around and leans heavily against the wall.

“So you heard Psylocke too?” Rogue asks as she looks up at Logan with an annoyed expression and looking sexy as fuck.

“Yeah. Let's go see what’s so urgent.” He replies as he looks at her with restrained desire now and picks up her coat. He even holds it out like a gentleman so she can slip her arms into the sleeves.

_______

 

“I used an old laptop with no Internet access to check out this memory stick the S.H.I.E.L.D Director gave me… and this is what I found.” Storm says as she scrolls the arrow icon over to the flash drive’s icon and double clicks it. The resulting window that opens shows up on the white projector screen at the front of the room next to the door.

There are varying folders with titles like ‘surveillance-Summers’ and ‘police reports’. Ororo opens the ‘surveillance’ folder and there is a list starting in August (around the time of the Alcatraz incident leading all the way up until a week ago).

“According to this… it looks like Scott went to Colorado after he left San Francisco and then turned south… meandering his way back towards southern California jumping across the border frequently between El Paso and San Diego.” Ororo says as she shows Logan, Rogue, and Psylocke what she has discovered.

“Border jumping?” Rogue says a bit confused but then questions. “Is he avoiding the authorities?”

“I'm not certain… but this is mostly satellite images, drone surveillance, and various security cameras. It looks like S.H.I.E.L.D tracked him loosely… and they were the only ones doing so.” Ororo answers as she clicks through the files quickly.

“I need the three of you to locate him though before he gets caught.” Ororo says as she goes through the police reports next… and it looks like Cyke has been rather cavalier about using his optic blasts since parting ways with the X-Men.

“If he does… the government is gonna lock him up and throw away the key.” Rogue says as her brown eyes get big at how law abiding Scott Summers has become this vigilante Cyclops. It's a complete one-eighty from his usual… then again, he did lose his wife back in August.

“Let me make a call and then I'll be confident that we can pin point Slim in less than a day.” Logan says as he pulls out his cell phone. It's a flip phone which works for him being so stubborn about tech. Rogue pulls out her smartphone and starts googling for anymore police reports or news reports looking for anything new within the last week… it's a bust though.

“It's looking like he's somewhere between San Diego and Tijuana. That's the first place to start looking.” Ororo says to them. “Just try and get him home without too much of a fuss, please.” Logan is in the far corner talking softly and concisely before hanging up. Obviously leaving a message to whomever he called.

“We’ll do our best, Storm.” Rogue says reassuringly as she puts a gloved hand on Ororo’s.

“Gotta give Thunderbird twenty-four hours to call me back.” Logan says to Ororo as he rejoins the three women. “That gives us plenty of time to get packed and down the road. We leave in thirty minutes, ladies.” He then says to Rogue and Psylocke.

And like that, their impromptu road trip begins.


	11. To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Road Trip!
> 
> But first.... some X3 rewrites!

**Chapter 11: To Go**

_August, 2009… Alcatraz island…_

Scott watched on, transfixed, through his narrow field of vision as his beautiful wife transformed into an inferno. He and the X-Men had made their last stand against Magneto's latest build up of his Brotherhood. Instead of a handful or a dozen or so mutants, Magneto had drawn hundreds to his cause.

The threat of using an Anti-mutant ‘cure’ weapon will do that.

But once Logan had come up with the plan that took down Magneto… when Scott did nothing but fret over Jean… it was clear that the mantel of team leadership had just switched shoulders.

When the Brotherhood broke and scattered at the reduction of Erik Lehnsherr, the humans moved in… and the US Army wasn’t playing favorites… they were playing it safe, and that meant ALL mutants were threats.

So they attacked…

The fleeing Brotherhood weren't spared. Rather, they were gunned down with the ‘cure’ and before any of those same depowering darts could prick the skin of a single X-Man (or Pyro since Iceman had subdued him and is now their captive), Jean had stepped in to save them all.

And once she unleashed the awesome, unimaginably limitless power of the Phoenix… it was game over…

For everyone.

Scott had recognized Jean’s second sacrifice and just simply could not bring himself to stop her. His wife was just trying to save them.

Then she destroyed the Blackbird with a thought as the fiery bird aura flared outward several feet around her. The soldiers they had protected, the ones trying to ‘cure’ them, even Brotherhood stragglers were catching fire and being burnt to ash nigh instantly only to be scattered upon the wind she was making. Only a few escaped her wrath because the X-Men had been near them.

“We have to stop her.” Storm said as she looked on in horror at what was happening all around them.

“My Stars and Garters, look at that! Erik, what have you wrought upon us all?” Beast said whilst carrying a shivering Pyro in his big, blue furred arms. Shadowcat and Iceman watched with fear as they escorted the power-leeching boy, Jimmy, away towards the misplaced Golden Gate Bridge.

“Scott! Scott! Ya gotta talk some sense into Jean! She'll listen to you.” Logan said sternly but Scott was crying behind his visor… and since his burning gaze is always on, those tears never fell.

“She didn't want to at the Brotherhood camp in Oregon.” Scott had spit out as he recalled how he and Logan had teamed up to infiltrate the Brotherhood camp... they managed to get in and find Jean… then Logan played lookout while Scott tried to convince her to stop.

He begged her. Told her he forgave her for killing the Professor. Even promised to just up and run away together… never to return… and they could go and be free to make their own way.

But Jean said nothing as Logan watched.

Then Magneto had appeared… throwing Logan at Scott as he attempted to cut Erik in half with a well placed optic blast. He ducked and kept his visor open to the very last second before getting an involuntary bear hug from Logan and the two of them were sent flying through the air… winding up miles away.

Jean had used her power to prevent Scott from getting hurt then.

He's certain she wouldn't hurt the X-Men. They are her family. She loves each and every one of them.

Suddenly, things calmed down for a moment and the fiery Phoenix aura parted briefly revealing Jean as herself. Dark green eyes weeping, pleading with her husband as she said three simple words…

“Kill me, please.”

Words that stabbed at Scott’s heart.

“I-I can't! I won't! Jean… I love you so much, I could never hurt you!” Scott pleaded and Jean wept. Scott then turned away and walked off.

He stopped only once to turn his narrowed gaze back at his beloved wife… only to see the adamantium claws of the Wolverine buried in her stomach.

~~~~~~~~

Scott bolts up in bed from the recurring nightmare of witnessing Jean’s death. Visor firmly in place upon a now unkempt visage, Scott groggily reaches over to grab the bottle of gold tequila on the bedside table. It's about half full and after a long pull, it is nearly empty now.

He then flops back down trying to remember his wife in better times… but all he sees behind closed eyes is Logan flirting with her... kissing her… killing her.

Scott sobs dryly in his drunken state even as he slips down into the welcomed haze of unconsciousness once more.

His beautiful wife's name upon his lips.

_______

 

Logan’s eyes dart about scanning for danger as he drives the lightly armored Cadillac Escalade westbound on I-70. Rogue is next to him dozing. She fell asleep barely an hour ago. Psylocke looks to be in a similar state in the back as they travel through southern Pittsburgh.

Logan isn't tired. His healing factor can keep him going damn near a week without sleep if need be before he starts feeling any adverse side effects. Perfect for a long drive like this.

But because of the ladies, he'll have to stop at a motel here soon.

As he continues to drive, Logan recalls his past tensions with Scott.

They haven't always seen eye-to-eye… but when it comes down to protecting the school and everyone in it, they've been on the same page every time. Hell, they even teamed up to save Jean from Magneto…

 

~☆~☆~☆~☆~☆~

Logan had gone out to Xavier’s memorial for the first time once all the alumni and friends of Charles had paid their respects… that's when he'd heard her…

 _‘Logan!’_ Jean’s voice sang out with urgency in his mind. _‘Save me! Save me, please! LOGAN!’_

Remembering how Scott had told them about this psychic shouting which lead them to Jean rising from Alkali Lake… Logan hunted Scott down.

“I heard her again, Logan. I heard Jean call out to me begging me to save her.” Scott had said as soon as Logan entered the married couple’s room.

“I heard her, too.” Logan responded seriously. His eyes scanned the spacious bedroom falling on various items belonging to Jean as well as every photo with her in them... then his eyes snap to Scott. “We've gotta save her.”

“Yes… yes, let's go. Now.” Scott said as he took his red shades off, eyes closed, then quickly put his visor on. The shades went into his jacket’s inner pocket.

They had driven out from the mansion with little more than a change of clothes each and whatever was in their pockets. Logan drove all the way, straight through, no stops save for gas… and got to Oregon from New York in a record breaking eighteen hours. Scott had managed to stay awake until they left Chicago but passed out from exhaustion after the windy city.

When he had awoke after passing the state line into the Beaver State, Scott had received more details about the location of the Brotherhood’s campsite through his psychic rapport with Jean.

Once they got within ten miles of the camp, they ditched the car and hiked the rest of the way in.

Logan was in nothing more than a white tank top and his faded jeans. Scott was still in his suit from Xavier’s funeral… he also carried the bag with his change of clothes.

Logan fought and killed most of the guards… Scott showed his dark side when he swiftly killed the two guards who stood in his way. Logan barely had time to be impressed… but then they had changed and were walking through the large crowd that Magneto had amassed.

Old Metal Head ranted and raved on and on about the ‘cure’ and how it's being used as a weapon is proof positive of Human hatred/jealousy of Mutants. Logan ignored him and was all eyes only for Jean.

She seemed to stare right at him from up there to Magneto's left… then she walked off into the woods.

Logan and Scott had followed.

He had to give it to Slim… pretty boy made the most impassioned plea Logan had ever heard. The whole time, Logan found himself thinking of Jean… how off she was acting… how much he loved her… and wondered if that beautiful, kind, selfless woman was gone forever… left with this crazed stranger wearing her face.

 _‘Logan… kill me, please.’_ Jean had begged in his mind… and Logan just shook his head and looked away at the painful thought.

He was going to have to do it…

He was going to have to be the one to kill Jean…

To kill the woman he loved.

~~~~~

 

Logan broke his trip down memory lane short as he pulled into a motel in a small town not far into Ohio. It was just after midnight so Logan got the room, opened the door, and went back to the vehicle.

He opened the passenger side door, unbuckled Rogue, then he started to scoop her up bridal style.

“How far did we get?” Betsy asks in a near whisper though she doesn't sound sleepy even in the slightest and her brilliant eyes are all for Logan.

“Ohio.” Logan answers as he cradles Rogue in against his chest then picks her up, all without disturbing her slumber. “We’ll catch a few ‘zzz’s then start out again before first light. Could ya get the bags, please?”

He then carries Rogue to their room. Once inside, he places her on the bed he had readied then removes her boots. He didn't even attempt to remove her coat.

“You get the other bed.” Logan says to Betsy as she comes in carrying hers and Rogue's bags. She removes her coat and goes to the open bed.

“What about you?” Betsy asks in a mix of curiously concerned as she sits down on the edge and slips off her heels to absently rub at her hose covered feet.

“I've got this chair.” Logan answers simply as he plops down in an overstuffed chair near the small two-seater table. It protests creaking loudly at his weight but holds firm as he then folds his hands over his stomach.

“Get some shut eye. I'll wake ya both early. We've got a long drive tomorrow.” Logan says then closes his eyes and starts controlling his breathing.

“You know… I'm always a willing ear to hear whatever troubles you, Logan.” Betsy then pauses as she looks down at her lap… concern and resolution on her lovely face. She then looks up at the resting Logan with understanding in her bright eyes. “And today was a rough day for you… what with your brother popping in for a visit.”

Logan’s eyes open… and they are slightly brighter in the dim light due to their more golden color.

The Wolverine is out at the mention of Sabertooth and what happened today.

“I know you love her.” Betsy lowers her gaze and looks towards Rogue. “And she loves you.” She closes her eyes and smiles. Her eyes then look up to meet his. “It's to be expected... what with your shared history.” She says softly with a sweet smile.

Man and Animal are touched in unison by this vocalization of what he truly feels for the scrawny, ‘Sippi girl he met in a bar and who sassed him on a snowy Canadian road ultimately stealing his heart with her strange mix of innocence and bravado.

“I didn't see that right away upon my arrival at the mansion… and, true, I wasn’t looking for anything more beyond the mind-blowing sex we were having at the start.” She then blushes and looks away as she smiles/chuckles a little. “But… it's clear where your heart lies.” _Even before Jean_. Psylocke says aloud and finishes in his mind.

Green eyes break away as that sinks in. It's true, the Wolverine has loved Marie right from the beginning… and if Logan is really honest with himself… he, too, has loved her since their moment on the train.

She had been in such a vulnerable state and it killed him inside to see her like that. He just wanted her to smile again… and he really wasn’t afraid of her skin even after first hand experience of her deadly touch.

“Thanks for the talk, Bets… but it's time ta sleep now.” Logan says closing his eyes and settling into his chair more.

The conversation clearly over, Psylocke settles into her bed more and tries to sleep as well.

_______

 

True to his word, Logan had gotten them up and on the road by six in the morning. They continued on for an hour stopping in the outskirts of Columbus to get some breakfast. Logan puts the Cadillac in park.

“We're in the Midwest now. Folks out here are a little touch-n-go when it comes to mutants, so let's play it safe.” Logan cautions to the ladies as he unbuckles his seat belt.

“Just a modern family out on vacation to the West.” Betsy says with a smile. Rogue frowns a little at that, but it makes sense what with her looking younger than nineteen. She could play this to her advantage though.

The trio make their way across the parking lot and Logan holds the door open for the ladies.

“Thanks, _Daddy_.” Rogue says a little saucily with a wink as she follows Betsy in. Logan’s brows shoot up at that and he fidgets before leading up the rear. He shakes his head at her brazenness.

The waitress that seats them and turns out to also serve them is in her early fifties and is still trying to look like she is in her forties.

“What can I get y’all to drink?” The waitress asks as they take their seats. Betsy is nice enough to let the two lovebirds sit next to each other in the booth. To the waitress it seems ‘daddy’ is protective of his ‘lil girl’.

“Coffee… and water.” Logan says a bit shortly, not trying to sound gruff… but failing.

“I'll take a coffee too.” Rogue says with a smile.

“Hot tea if you would, please.” Betsy says nicely in her cultured tone.

“Getting an early start, I see. I'll be back with those in a minute. Love your hair by the way, ladies.” The waitress says as she hands out menus. Betsy thanks the woman for the compliment and then the waitress is off as the three look over their menus.

Logan is eyeing the home style breakfast… two pancakes with a side of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon sounds really good. That's when he feels a hand on his thigh. Logan’s left brow goes up and he folds his menu to look at Rogue.

“Watch it now. Don't start somethin’ ya can't finish.” He then says to her.

“Yes, please. We are all sharing a room… though with the way you two are projecting, there's not much escaping my notice at the moment.” Betsy says softly as she scans the menu.

“Yer no fun… Daddy.” Rogue then says as she folds her arms under her breasts acting like a petulant teen even as a naughty smirk graces her rosy lips and she looks at Logan from under her lashes.

“Here ya go.” The waitress says with a smile as she puts their drinks down in front of them… then straightens up, ready to take their orders. “Are we all ready to order?”

They order… but then Rogue has a question for the waitress…

“Do you think my daddy’s hot?” Rogue then asks seriously as she puts a gloved hand on Logan's shoulder and smiles brightly as she leans into him. Logan nearly chokes on his mouthful of coffee.

“ _Marie_.” He says nearly sputtering.

“Well, if I'm not too forward… what with your momma here… but, yeah, he's a very handsome man.” The waitress coincides with a grin.

“Thank ya kindly. See? Yer a hot dad, old man.” Rogue says happily teasing Logan. Betsy chuckles then hides it behind a sip from her mug.

“The things I put up with you, kid.” Logan says to Rogue. The waitress smiles at that giving a chuckle as she walks away to put their order in.

Things settle down after that… then their food arrives and they dig in. Logan’s eyes scanning constantly as he wolfs down his breakfast. Rogue is putting down coffee like it's life itself as they eat their meals.

It wasn't too long before Rogue had her gloved hand on Logan's muscled thigh again. His eyes immediately go to Rogue with a bit of a warning in his gaze. She smiles innocently at him though and acts like nothing untoward is happening. Logan goes back to eating.

Just as her hands slips along his thigh once more…

A cell phone rings.

“That's me.” Logan says as he fishes his cell out of his jacket pocket and answers. “Yeah.”

“Whaddya need, Wolverine?” John Proudstar says on the other end.

“I need a favor, Thunderbird.” Logan says getting right to it.

“Name it.” John says.

“Gonna look for Summers. It could take a coupladays… ya up for it?” Logan says.

“Sure, I'd be glad to help. It's the least I can do after… what happened.” John then says, he hesitates over talking about Alcatraz.

“Good. We'll be there tomorrow morning. We’ll talk then.” Logan says and ends the call.

“Can I get you folks anything else?” The waitress asks as she comes back over with a pot of coffee in hand.

“Yes. More coffee, please.” Rogue says holding her empty mug out and gets a refill.

“I've never seen a teenager put away as much coffee as you, Honey. Your parents are gonna blame me for you being hyper later on.” The waitress says with a smile.

“She's fine.” Logan says.

“Daddy, here, will keep me in line.” Rogue then says and winks at the waitress as she smiles wide. The rouse is getting a little strained now as it starts taking on a more sexual tone.

“Check please.” Betsy then asks politely with a smile of her own redirecting the waitress' thoughts from such dangerous territory.

“Here ya go… you folks have a nice day then.” The waitress says nicely as she pulls their check out of her apron and sets it on the table.

“Thank you.” Betsy says nicely then the waitress is gone. Logan snatches it up swiftly and fishes out his wallet.

“We done here?” Logan asks the ladies accompanying him. Rogue hums out her ‘yes’ as she downs the last of her cup of coffee whilst Betsy says hers as she applies lipstick.

“Good… then let's get outta here.” He finishes throwing down enough money to cover their bill plus twenty extra dollars for the waitress’ tip… and then they are out the door and down the road again.


	12. To Track Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderbird joins the search for Scott... and they start finding clues as to what the former X-Men team leader is doing...

**Chapter 12: To Track Down**

_Next day… Fort Apache Reservation, Arizona…_

The sky goes from predawn indigo to risen cyan and the purple Arizona desert shifts in the emerging sun’s golden glow… painting the striped cliffs in reds, oranges, and golds.

Logan watches as the cacti and scraggly brush give way to stout pine trees in the canyon bends as they leave the highway for the back roads.

This isn't the first time he’s been through the American Southwest since his time looking for his past… but now that he remembers everything...

Another piece breaks to the surface…

Flashes of riding a buckskin gelding, a six shot Colt 45 on his right hip and a repeating Spencer carbine rifle in the saddle holster on his left ready to grab in the blink of an eye.

Logan feels the details bleed into his awareness…

He and Victor had become Pinkerton detectives from the 1870s to 1880s… hunting outlaws and Indians down and killing them… mostly.

There was one time where Logan... Jimmy at the time… had gotten separated from Victor and the posse they were part of during a sudden thunderstorm whilst tracking down a gang of outlaws.

He had nearly drowned in the flash flood… washing up in a river bend where some Apache women had come to collect water.

He had been stunned by the severity of his injuries and his broken, battered body was still healing when the women rolled him over. He coughed and sputtered water up as his eyes had blearily looked at them… then he was out again.

When he woke next, Logan had found himself tucked away into a large crevice under an overhang along a cliff face. He had startled awake surprising the young Apache woman who was caring for him. She spoke English and Spanish having been raised near a Spanish Mission, so she understood his apology.

Logan found it a bonus that she was very pretty.

He had felt drained after healing so many broken bones, torn muscle, and ripped skin. He needed a good night's rest and a hot meal then he'd be ready to leave.

This lovely, young woman had caught and cooked three jack rabbits into a stew for him. Once he ate, he felt back to normal. He was ready to leave within hours after she had pulled him from the river… and she was in such awe of his fast healing that she took her own reward from him for her care.

His seed.

Logan wasn’t complaining at the sudden turn. There was nothing better after one of his may near-death experiences than a good, hard fuck.

They wound up spending the entire night doing a great deal more than sleeping. Logan left at first light.

He had quickly found his brother and the local sheriff’s posse before night fall… and he never seen the Apache squaw again.

Never thought about her again either.

Until now… when he can finally remember.

________

 

They finally arrive at John Proudstar’s home located on top of the cliff overlooking the town of Two Rivers. The dark blue Cadillac Escalade pulls up the gravel drive and comes to a halt.

All three of them get out and approach the modest looking home.

There's an old Apache woman sitting in a rocking chair on the cluttered porch smoking a cigar and a couple young kids running around the sandy yard. Logan notices everything yet pays attention to none of it. He recognizes the signs of poverty pretty much everywhere he goes. It’s sad and tugs at his guarded heartstrings, but there isn't a damn thing he can do about it.

He trained John how to fight, to really fight, and how to be smart about somethings in life… but the young man chose his own path after leaving the school, so it's up to John on what he's going to do for his future as well as his family's.

“Hey Logan! It's great to see ya again.” John Proudstar says as he comes out the front door. The tall, strikingly handsome Native man strolls up wearing a grey Marines tee that strains to contain the bulk of muscles underneath. “Hey Rogue! It’s nice to see you again. Lookin’ pretty as usual.” He then adds greeting Rogue as she walks up close behind Logan.

“Why thank ya, Johnny. Yer lookin’ mighty fine yerself, sir. The military suits ya.” Rogue says with a smile as John finally reaches them. He moves in and hugs Rogue being mindful to not touch his skin to hers. He then shakes hands with Logan.

“Who’s this lovely lady?” John then asks as he looks to Psylocke. She smiles warmly at him and presents her delicate hand.

“Doctor Betsy Braddock. I'm the new telepath at the school.” She says in her cultured tone.

“Wow… mind reading sure is common it seems.” John says with a smile as he shakes her hand gently.

“Like super strength or fast healing?” Betsy teases gently as she smiles warmly at John.

“Point taken.” He then says and looks to Logan. “I’m sorry I wasn't there… at Alcatraz. I heard about what happened while I was on tour in Afghanistan.” John pauses for a moment and shakes his head before continuing. “There was a moment when I felt like I had made the wrong choice… and I just couldn't stop thinking that maybe I should've stayed and joined the X-Men instead of the Marines.”

“Oh John.” Rogue says as she steps closer to the twenty year old Apache and puts a gloved hand on his shoulder.

“You made yer choice… there's no need doubtin’ it now.” Logan says as his eyes lock with John’s. Upon returning the first time… and staying at the mansion, Logan had seen real potential in the Apache mutant.

Plus, John had always seemed to stir something in his memories… dreams that had haunted Logan’s sleep for many a night until John made the decision to join the US Armed Forces rather than stay and become an X-Man.

Now here John stands with tags of his own around his neck… and Logan feels an odd sense of pride, disappointment, and relief for the young man… who may potentially be Logan’s great or great-great grandson.

Logan refuses to let his thoughts go down that road though.

“You did what you believed was best though… and that's somethin’ I can't fault ya for.” Logan then adds with a smirk.

“So what's this about Professor Summers?” John then asks.

“Got time for a road trip?” Logan then asks.

“Yeah, I don't go back for my second tour until March.” John answers with a nod.

“Good, let's get a move on then.” Logan says as he turns back to the classy vehicle.

________

 

_A couple of hours later in the southern part of San Diego…_

John Proudstar does what he does best… he takes a knee, puts his left hand to the concrete floor in a warehouse building, then opens his senses for any trace of Scott Summers…

Logan had sniffed around the warehouse here and found every scent imaginable… and the only whiff he got of One Eye… was the faint residual burn smell from his optic blast. Of course, the visual evidence of Cyclops being here was still relatively fresh…

The huge burn slash that arched to form a door in the side of the building was quite obvious.

But John’s tracking ability was uncanny. His heightened senses were layered with some strange sense to ‘see’ his target that defied time and space. It sure as hell impressed Logan the first time he saw Thunderbird in action.

“There were a group of people here. It looks like they were being protected by Cyclops.” John says as his eyes scan the warehouse floor and outside area beyond watching the myriad footprints shuffling about then racing away through the optic blast made door. “They followed him… This way.” John then says as he stands up and starts following Scott’s trail as it unfolds before his eyes.

They all head off north.

“They went through here.” John says as they come upon a chain link fence. The laser burns show that Scott was very liberal in using his power. “He parted from the group here, double-backed it looks like. A few new people followed him.” John then darts off following Scott’s trail back south.

His eyes dart about.

“There must've been a fight.” John says and they turn down another alleyway. “And it looks like Cyke won.” John says as he stops by a crater that has been burned into the pavement. The shadow of a body’s outline clearly visible.

“Yeah, Slim killed someone alright.” Logan comments grimly after he sniffs the scene.

“He continued south.” John says and they follow. After awhile they come upon the border fence… two of the steel slats show signs of welding repairs.

“He crossed here.” John says as his hand touches one of the repaired slats.

“Fuck.” Logan says as he punches a slat. The steel rings with the force of his metal-enhanced blow.

“It's okay, Sugah. I've marked this spot on GPS.” Rogue says as she has her smartphone out.

“We can go through the border checkpoint between San Diego and Tijuana. We’ll come back here on the other side and resume our search.” Betsy then says and starts back for the vehicle.

“Sounds like a plan.” John says as he goes after Psylocke.

Rogue and Logan follow trailing behind. She can't help but feel a sense of trepidation as they get closer to finding Scott. He and Ororo had saved her and Logan from Sabertooth on that snowy road in Canada three years ago… and she had gotten close to both of them since then.

She is afraid that Scott may be too far gone for them to save. She bites at her lower lip out of habit as they go. Then she feels Logan’s hand take her smaller, gloved one into his grip. Her eyes lift to look into his warm, green eyes.

“We’ll try talkin’ some sense into Cyke’s thick head… and if he doesn’t listen, I'll drag his ass back.” Logan then says to her in a near whisper.

“Let's be nice, Sugah… after all, ya catch more bees with honey than vinegar.” Rogue says with a wink to Logan then she turns back around to walk ahead of him.

Logan just gives a smirk and shakes his head at her sass and antics as well as her spirit. It's why he loves her so much.

Okay… he’ll play nice with Summers… for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given Thunderbird's power set, I can totally see him being related to Logan.
> 
> And I am using John Proudstar/Thunderbird from The Gifted. If you haven't seen that show yet, I do recommend it.
> 
> It has its snags but overall it's interesting and does a great job developing the characters :)


	13. To Cross the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Scott!

**Chapter 13: To Cross the Line**

Rogue and Psylocke are sitting quietly in the SUV. Rogue had been looking at her smartphone trying to dig up anymore info on Scott… but then at some point, she fell asleep…

And in a hidden corner within her mind, a war was brewing…

 

~~~~~~~

“You cannot have this body!” Jean screams at Phoenix. She looks just as she did at Alkali Lake dressed in her X-Men uniform with red hair barely brushing her shoulders.

“And why not? She is already ours for the taking.” Phoenix says as the psychic flames whip about the two. This woman looks much like the Jean that came out of Alkali Lake… long red hair raging like an infernal halo around the stark beauty of her face as she blasts those unquenchable flames at Jean.

“No, she isn't! Marie is her own person, so leave!” Jean says resisting the assault, but it still nips at her.

“The more she uses our power, the more her will bends to mine!” Phoenix shouts and ups her attack on Jean who now cowers in a bubble of her psychic power… barely holding on.

Jean can sense Scott near by. She must get to him, he can help her stop this unrelenting force.

~~~~~~~

 

Rogue wakes up. She felt like she was having a nightmare where the world was on fire and she was at the center of it. But as she blinks and manages her thoughts in order, the dream fades… leaving a strange urge to get to Scott now. It leaves her confused in the moment.

“They've found him.” Psylocke says suddenly from the driver’s seat as her eyes snap open. She starts the Cadillac Escalade. “We're going to meet the boys there.” She says to Rogue as they peel out of the parking lot of a local grocery store and race to John and Logan’s position.

This feeling of finding Scott grows stronger within her and Rogue isn't sure how to take it.

She just wants to find him and get back to exploring the evolution of hers and Logan’s relationship some more. Things were just starting to get interesting between them too.

_______

 

Scott is dressed in his tactical uniform covered by a black trench coat wearing a black cowboy hat on his head. He rubs at his forehead above his visor then kicks back the next double shot of tequila in front of him on the bar counter.

“Uno mas!” Scott says gruffly tapping his tall shot glass on the counter. The rough looking older fella tending bar says something in Spanish that Scott knows roughly means ‘You've had enough already’ as he holds up all five fingers on one grizzled spotted hand.

Scott frowns and pushes away from the bar. He straightens his trench coat then says snidely, “There isn't enough booze in the world to drown my sorrows, Old Man.” He tips his hat then walks away… stumbling once on his way to the door. As he reaches to push open the barrier blocking his way to the outside world, Scott is surprised to find it opening on its own…

Then… there stands the last person on the planet he wants to ever see again…

Logan.

“Well that was easy.” Is the first thing out of Logan's mouth. Scott frowns as he lifts his narrowed gaze to meet the Wolverine’s eyes. There is a saddened, hurt look in Logan’s returned stare. “Look, Scott, I just-” Logan starts but doesn't get a chance to finish as Scott clenches his fists at his sides pressing his thumbs between the first and second knuckles of his index fingers... a sudden blast from his visor then knocks Logan back into John.

Thunderbird catches Logan and sets his feet but the two men are pushed back across the pavement by Cyke’s optic blast.

“Goddammit, Summers! I'm not here lookin’ for a fight!” Logan yells across the several tens of feet between them.

“Maybe I am.” Scott says coldly and clenches his fists again… and once more his visor opens without him touching it.

“Don't be a dick, man!” John shouts to Scott.

“Alright… if that's how you wanna play this!” Logan says and his claws come out in an instant. A split second later, he blocks the optic blast with those six adamantium blades and rushes at Scott claws crossed before him serving as a shield.

The former leader of the X-Men closes his visor by taking his thumbs off the new fingerprint triggers on his gloves and proceeds to dodge the incoming attacks of the Wolverine. Red hot adamantium claws slice through the humid air of the night to cut cleanly through the steel door of the bar then Logan pursues his former rival intent on injuring him. Left claws catch on the left tail of Scott’s trench coat… slicing a clean, yet slightly smoking, set of triple cuts through the leather and lining.

“Are you gonna kill me like you did Jean?” Scott then says as he dodges another swipe landing a solid punch to Logan's jaw in the process. They break away from one another and pause for a moment to stare down the other. Lightning cuts through the dark and suddenly the pitter-patter of rain starts singing a growing song around the dueling pair of mutants.

“No.” Logan says simply as the rain sizzles on his red hot claws cooling them down and causing them to steam. As they all get soaked, Logan retracts his claws with a wince and stands up straight.

“Jean had to be stopped… and you know it. Cause you weren't man enough to pony up that left me to do what needed to be done. Now look here, Scott… I wish it could've ended differently… but it didn't. Sides, would'ves and should'ves get us no where but second guessin’ ourselves. So if I had to do it all over again then I would. You feelin’ sorry for yerself, moping around, and playing mutant vigilante ain't helpin’ shit, Summers. Jean’s gone… get over it and be a better man than this.” Logan then says as he rolls his neck then his shoulders.

“Because I'm the better man, huh?” Scott says then chuckles darkly. “You don't know shit, Logan.” He then says coldly. His eyes blaze through the visor as he stares Wolverine down.

“I know a helluva lot more than you, Cyclops. Now get yer head outta yer ass and come home.” Logan says gruffly.

“Make me.” Cyclops says simply as he just stands there in the rain.

“I ain't gonna lie… I was kinda hopin’ you'd say that.” Logan then says with a hardened edge in his voice and a dangerous look in his eyes as he rolls his neck and starts minutely flexing his shoulders and arms.

Logan rushes forward again. Scott fires an optic blast. Logan dodges and the parked car off behind him gets hit.

“Scott! Stop!” A woman cries out as Logan stops midair and Scott can't open his visor.

“J-Jean?” Scott mutters out brokenly. His covered eyes scan the parking lot for his lost wife… but his narrowed field of vision lands upon Rogue standing there with gloved hand held out.

“Y’all seriously need ta stop right now and get in the car!” Rogue says as she releases her borrowed telekinetic hold on both men as she lowers her hand. Logan lands on his knees and hands then quickly gets his feet under him.

He and Scott stare each other down hard for a moment.

“You heard the lady.” Logan says and turns away first. Scott watches him go passing Rogue who gives his broad shoulder a gentle pat with a gloved hand. The two share a gentle look before she turns her eyes Scott’s way and nods her head for him to follow.

Scott feels compelled to do the same… so he straightens his coat and follows.

_______

 

They stopped on the side of a lonely stretch of road out in the desert. It had stopped raining so Logan and Scott changed behind the Cadillac Escalade without saying a single word to each other. Logan took over driving with Psylocke riding shotgun. John sat in the middle with Rogue and Scott was in the very back wearing his shades, a black tee, and faded jeans. Black cowboy hat tilted low over his face.

When they pulled up to the border crossing, everything went smoothly thanks to Psylocke making everyone ignore Scott’s presence… and they made it through without a hitch.

Scott just couldn't understand it. How was it that he heard Jean's voice when Rogue had been the one speaking? It was all so surreal to him. So much so that dropping John Proudstar off at his home in Arizona and the subsequent road trip to New York barely registered to him.

Just days ago he was helping Hispanics cross north and Mutants cross south of the US-Mexico border… now he was back…

Home?

Not quite though.

Jean wasn’t here anymore, so it was lacking.

_______

 

Rogue puffed out a relieved breath as she showered in the en suite bathroom of hers and Bobby's room. He was still down in Medbay and would be there for the next two weeks to rebuild his strength. She would have to move her stuff out soon though.

She knew where she wanted to go and she was pretty sure Logan wouldn’t mind having her as a roommate.

Once done, Rogue readied for bed quickly and promptly passed out after such a tiringly non-stop mission. But after turning out the light, it wasn't long before her dreams began…

 

As she rolls over onto her right side and dozes off, Rogue feels a large, warm hand slide under the covers, over the swell of her hip, and up her flat stomach to cup her left breast. Lips caress the back of her neck and a strong, masculine body presses up behind her.

She can feel how aroused he is as he grinds slowly against her back side.

Then there's a shift… and the next thing Rogue knows, she is on this man's lap, riding him hard. Eyes closed, she is lost to the pleasure of him moving within her… it just feels so right, so perfect… like he is the missing piece that matches her own in this complex puzzle called life.

She throws her head back and moans wantonly as he suckles at her heaving breasts chasing his own pleasure within her slick, tight heat.

Rogue lowers her face to look at her lover fully... expecting Logan… only to find herself staring at her reflection in ruby quartz shades.

“Jean.” Scott moans out through the thrusting and wet slap of skin against skin then he pulls her down as he slams up and freezes… spilling himself within her… and all she can think about is how badly she wants to get pregnant.

 

Rogue startles awake sitting up in bed in a rush. A hot sweat cools upon her sensitive skin as she gets her escalated breathing under control.

 _‘What the hell was that about? Aside from me rollin’ around in bed with Scott?’_ Rogue puzzles as her heart slows and her breathing calms.

She needs a drink. A look to her alarm clock reveals it is almost six am. Rogue then promptly gets out of bed and gets dressed. She makes her way to the kitchen and gets a fresh pot of coffee started. Then she starts making breakfast.

Just as she is readying to make scrambled eggs, Kurt comes strolling into the kitchen.

“Mornin’ Kurt.” Rogue says to the blue devil with a warm smile which seems a little strained this morning. Ever since he saved her from falling to her death, Rogue and Kurt had gotten close. She often goes to him for advice, especially when Logan leaves. Kurt is almost like the big brother she never had… having been an only child. Of course, that made it harder for her to leave her family home back in Meridian… but it had been necessary then.

“You are awfully quiet this morning. Something troubling you, Fraulein?” Kurt asks politely as he washes his hands to start helping in cooking breakfast. Rogue stops whisking the bowl of eggs and sighs.

“Yeah, actually there is… but it's kinda… personal.” She says a touch nervously.

“Ve don't have to talk about it if you do not vish to.” Kurt then says as he readies to make french toast, his specialty.

“Well… ya see, it was a dream Ah had just before Ah woke up. It was, well, it was _odd_ … that's for sure.” Rogue starts then sighs.

“Oh?” Kurt says and gives her a puzzled look. Rogue blushes as she focuses hard on whisking the eggs again and Kurt can guess the nature of the dream. “Vas it about Logan? Maybe you should discuss it vith him perhaps.” Kurt goes for nonchalant but winds up smiling too much to pull it off when Rogue looks at him.

“No, no it wasn’t about Logan. It was about… Scott… so talking ta Logan about it would just set him on edge and that's the last thing we need around here.” Rogue says hastily as she looks at Kurt to be confidential in this discussion.

“Scott?” Kurt says a little too loudly in his surprise. “I can see your hesitation in telling Logan about this dream though… especially if it vas of a sexual nature. That ist very odd indeed. I vonder vhy you had such a dream to begin vith.” Kurt then states curiously.

“I think it’s because of Jean’s memories. During my first year here, her and the Professor were helping me gain some control over my mutation.” Rogue explains simply and uses the borrowed telekinetic power to start one of the burners on the stove top and levitate a pan from the hanging rack to set on the low blue flame then float the butter from the fridge to drop two tablespoons in.

“Her telekinetic power is _very_ useful… Ah didn't get her mind reading ability though. And believe me, Ah’d rather **not** have that power. Sides, Ah already do the whole mind readin’ thing when Ah touch someone… and that's not fun downloading someone else's mind inta mine. Ah am grateful the Professor helped me get a handle on it though.” Rogue then says as she pours some of the egg and milk mix into the heated pan. She hastily floats a spatula to her waiting hand then starts scraping the bottom as the eggs cook.

“I understand.” Kurt says watching her display the control she has of the borrowed power in question then gets the griddle out using his tail as he whisks his own bowl of eggs, milk, and a splash of vanilla extract. “Though, as you said, it vas Jean’s memories, ja?” Kurt then inquires. Rogue nods her striped haired head. “Then it vas triggered because Scott ist back, not because of you.” He suggests simply as he gets the loaf of bread out and the cinnamon shaker.

“It still feels like Ah'm cheatin’ on Logan though.” Rogue says sadly.

“It vasn't intentional. Just a quark of your mutation being triggered by the presence of Jean’s husband returning. Nothing more, Fraulein. No vorries, so let it not trouble your heart, dear one.” Kurt then says gently as he touches a reassuring hand to Rogue's shoulder and their eyes meet. Kurt smiles at her kindly.

“Thanks, Kurt. You always know just what to say to make me feel better.” Rogue says and returns the smile as she touches a gloved hand to his on her shoulder.

They then get down to cooking breakfast for everyone in the school.

 _Meanwhile_ …

Scott has stopped just outside the kitchen door in the hall. He had heard the entire conversation between Rogue and Kurt.

It strikes him hard considering he’d had a similar strange dream before waking up awhile ago… and it had disturbed him somewhat. He had to take a cold shower to cool his fevered skin.

His mind wandering back to the odd dream he'd had last night.

All in all, it was a good dream… no, a _great_ dream because he was making love to Jean. Watching her lithe body in pale tonal reds writhe upon his lap made him forget all the tragedy for just a moment… then Jean threw her head back just as she picked up the pace… and when she looked at him once more, it wasn't Jean…

It was _Rogue_.

And Jean was pleading for him to help the girl with the white stripe in her hair.

Scott had shot up out of bed at that… but the image of Rogue’s naked form bouncing on his lap was seared into his brain.

It felt too much like cheating on Jean. He has loved her since he first laid eyes on her after his brother brought him to the school for help. He'd never so much as looked at another woman believing Jean was enough… his one and only.

But now Jean is dead. How is it she could possibly ask him to help Rogue? And help her how precisely?

Scott hasn't exactly been the most observant person recently. But he did find the fact that Rogue said she was involved with Logan now a little strange. Sure, Rogue has sought out Logan’s company in the past to get his opinion on various matters… but the way Kurt asked her about talking to Logan and then Rogue admitting to feeling like she was cheating on the feral mutant had caught Scott’s attention.

Then the talk revealed an interesting tidbit… Rogue had touched Jean before and has her memories… and that's when it hits Scott.

 _‘That's right! Jean and the Professor were looking into a way for Rogue to control her skin. Jean must be stuck inside Rogue's mind. Somehow, someway.’_ Scott thinks as the sudden epiphany hits him. Then the frustration settles in and Scott wishes the Professor was still alive.

But there is another telepath here at the school.

So Scott heads off down the hall intent on finding Dr. Braddock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!


	14. To Discuss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue touches base with her friends...
> 
> The X-Men may be getting a new mutant on the Junior Team...
> 
> Victor Creed, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D... goes on a mission... but first, he thinks of something very interesting about Rogue...
> 
> And Rogue escalates things with Logan...

**Chapter 14: To Discuss**

"That must've been some date.” Lorna says with a knowing smirk which Rogue is taking to be the girl’s signature look. “You were gone for three days. Did you two elope in Vegas?” Her shadowed, blue-green eyes are alight with mirth. The green haired young woman then proceeds to put a fork full of scrambled eggs into her mouth as she continues to eye Rogue.

“What the ‘F’? You went and married Wolvie? Without your friends!” Jubilee says in a harsh whisper to Rogue as she sits down at the table. She'd heard what the green haired, new girl had said and is now giving her supposed friend a glare.

“Sorry ta disappoint everyone... but, no, Ah didn't elope with Logan… we hadta postpone our date for a mission.” Rogue says though her cheeks flush a slight pink at the thought of marrying Logan. God! That would be abso- _friggin_ -amazing! To be _his_ forever, to have _him_ forever.

“Ooo… a mission for the X-Men?” Amara asks a bit excitedly in her slight accent. “I didn't know you were on the team.” The awestruck blonde girl says to Rogue who shyly smiles as she pushes her eggs around her plate with her fork.

“Ah joined the X-Men when Ah was seventeen. It was kindah special case.” Rogue says to Amara. “Ah am glad Ah did it… the team, they're my family… and this place, it's my home. Ah can't imagine bein’ anywhere else or doin’ anything else. Ah love it.” Rogue then adds with a happy smile as her Southern drawl comes out more than it has in awhile… and for a moment, as she thinks about how much this place and these people mean to her... Rogue can't help but get a little misty eyed. “It’s why Ah wanna stay on as a counselor and teacher here. Do my part ta give back ta the mutant community.” She then finishes blinking away any tears that threaten to fall.

“Cool. I wanna join.” Lorna then says through her black lipped smile. Jubilee narrows her sharp obsidian eyes upon the green haired girl.

“Seriously? And what would we call you… Magnet Chick? Mistress of Magnetism?” Jubilee then says sarcastically to Lorna.

“Actually… I was thinkin’ Polaris. After the North Star.” Lorna says dismissing Jubilee’s snippy nature by letting it slide off her like water off a duck’s back.

“Polaris? Hmm... Ah like it.” Rogue says with a genuine smile to her new friend. Jubilee looks at her with narrowed eyes as she slowly digs into her own breakfast.

________

 

_Afternoon, the Danger Room…_

Rogue and Lorna are in black yoga pants and sports bras under form fitting green v-necks. They match because Rogue let Lorna borrow her spare outfit for this ‘audition’.

“So you wanna join the team… be an X-Man?” Logan says gruffly as he eyes Lorna. The green haired girl just smirks at him… and it's starting to annoy him.

“More like X-Woman.” Lorna corrects with a bit of an eye roll. Logan finds himself wondering why in the actual fuck is Marie hanging out with this girl.

Cause, yeah… she’s definitely annoying.

But if it gets him looking more at Marie in that tight outfit… Logan smirks at Rogue… then he'll take this.

“Alright… I’m gonna need ya ta give a demonstration of what ya can do.” Logan then says rounding on the green haired girl. His eyes then look to Rogue who is watching on silently. He will access her judgement and weight it with his own.

"You already know what I can do.” Lorna says as she points at Logan with her right hand, green energy swirling around her slender fingers as he feels that familiar hum deep in his bones… and she lifts him a few inches to hover off the ground.

Logan recalls the night he and the X-Men picked her up…

~☆~☆~☆~

Logan was Team Leader now, so Wolverine took the mix of Senior and Junior X-Men… minus Bobby and Rogue, on account of him being in the coma and her watching the school… to a more remote stretch of Mark Twain State Park in Missouri.

Their mission was to recover a nineteen year old mutant girl who was being transferred from the town of Licking to a ‘special treatment’ center for mutants on a peninsula in the Lake of the Ozarks State Park.

A long stretch of lonely road through the forest was the perfect place for an ambush.

Archangel flew high, and using the visual part of his mutation, was able to track the prisoner convoy close to the choke point. Where Storm took over… conjuring up a sudden tempest to knock out their comms and stop them.

What Logan didn't expect, was that the Mutant Response Department laid a trap of their own. Sentinel Services had an armored truck carrying eight Prowler models… their newest tech in restraining mutants.

These things were relentless… a spherical metal body the size of a large dog with four whip-like arms roughly six feet in length with grasping claws at the ends. Multiple red ‘eyes’ staring unblinkingly at their target.

They snagged Colossus but Wolverine cut him free. Shadowcat phased through one, shorting it out. Nightcrawler teleported out of the hold of one, but not before teleporting his captor a mile straight up. Archangel swooped in taking out one with his flung metal feathers and cut a second in half before flying back up into the stormy sky. Jubilee ran distraction… and even wound up discovering she can generate a tight enough burn in her sparks to serve as a plasma torch.

The mouthy and energetic girl managed to take off an arm of one but it's other three would've had her if Wolverine hadn't tackled it first… slicing it up with his adamantium claws like a hot knife through butter.

Then it happened…

The familiar itch in his bones and suddenly he, as well as every Prowler, were thrown away from Lorna’s position. She even rocked the transport vehicles. Turned out Shadowcat had unlocked the power-suppressing collar around Lorna’s throat at that moment… and she unleashed her rage and power in one mighty burst.

~~~~~~~~

“Cut that out!” Logan snarls at her and Lorna releases him, smirk still upon her black painted lips. As much as he hates to admit it, this Polaris chick could come in handy. The Normals, as he tends to call them, love using guns with metal bullets… and it’d be nice not to get shot for a change.

“Yer gonna start yer workout regiment today, right now… and in three months, if ya manage to run the obstacle course… and complete it… I'll let ya on the team.” Logan then says roughly as he pushes past Lorna and Rogue.

 

The two young women follow him out of the Danger Room and into the state-of-the-art gym next to the two locker rooms/uniform closet (as Logan sometimes refers to it). As they enter, they all notice Scott over in the back workout area going through a series of workouts… bicep curls… then laying back on a bench and using 40 lb dumbells to work his pecs… then going to the pulley machine and working his shoulders and upper back.

He was doing it all topless, too.

Logan ignored him… but Lorna and Rogue didn't.

Scott doesn't usually show off his physique like Logan does… but the man is cut nicely. Well defined arms and chest that is smooth with dusky nipples that are slightly pinker than Logan’s, and rippling abs… all the while his lithe tapering form draws the eye down.

It's a coiled, hidden strength…

And Rogue can’t help but understand why Jean loved him so much… until temptation came a calling that is. Rogue sighs as she draws her eyes away from her former teacher.

“At least there’s a nice view.” Lorna whispers to Rogue and smiles widely at the blush on the white stripe haired girl’s face. Logan just growls.

“By the end of three months, I expect you to be able to run a full ten miles… and maintain that ‘cause there's a tri-annual assessment for every team member. Got it?” Logan tells the green haired girl gruffly as they walk past the line of treadmills along the mirrored wall.

“Crystal.” Lorna says. They then approach the weight lifting area where Scott is still going through his routine of five minutes for each workout then switching.

“These are kettle bells. Very versatile. Can use ‘em for just about anything really.” Logan says as he pulls off his team hoodie revealing his bulky, muscled body under a thin white tank top. He then demonstrates a few different routines to the green haired girl… like swinging it between his legs, doing a twist lift, and arm curls.

“Umm, I think I could watch this all day.” Lorna says in her typical ‘no filter’ way as her and Rogue both eye every rippling movement.

“Rogue will show ya the basics.” Logan says ignoring Lorna as he puts the kettle bell down, he then eyes Rogue and likes the soft blush on her cheeks as she watches him. He reaches out and tucks a stray stand of white hair behind her ear. Their eyes lock and it's like they don't need any words to convey how they feel towards one another.

“You two lovebirds wanna be alone?” Lorna then says breaking the short silence that had fallen between them.

“I've gotta get. Got an automotive class ta teach. I'll see ya later, darlin’.” Logan says to Rogue softly as he gently runs his thumb over that plush, raspberry red lower lip that she knows he wants to kiss so damn bad as she scans his surface thoughts through the brief touch.

“Count on it, Sugah.” Rogue says happily as she stands up on tip-toes, throws her arms around Logan’s neck, and kisses him sweet and deep… giving him exactly what he wants… pulling away before her skin can activate.

The sound of the weights thumping across the room snaps the two out of their lovey-dovey haze… Rogue steps back slowly and Logan walks away. He turns his head to look over his left shoulder and smile at his Marie before leaving the room.

 

Scott watches Logan leave as he goes to the bicep curling machine to do his seventh rep. He had went to see Dr. Braddock earlier this morning to discuss Jean’s psyche being trapped in Rogue… but Betsy had been busy writing up her notes from dealing with the current flu bug going around the student body.

She'd told him to talk to her after dinner.

So Scott went down to the gym. He liked working out… letting himself get lost in the sweat and burn of his exertion. Hell, it was in this very gym back as awkward teenagers, he'd asked Jean out on a date. He'd been checking out her ass as she ran on the treadmill while he lifted weights.

He’d thought he was being slick watching her because his destructive eyes were hidden behind his red shades leaving everyone to guess just where his eyes were truly looking… but nothing really escapes a telepath, even a barely trained one. Luckily for Scott, Jean had found his staring… and thoughts about how stunning she was… amusing enough to give him a chance. They'd married after Jean got out of Med School… and had been fairly happy with a perfect sex life… until…

Until he brought Logan here to the Mansion.

At first, Scott thought the feral’s flirtations with Jean were some fucked up way to get back at him for saving the guy’s unconscious ass. And… Scott had warned him to stay away… but that didn't stop the Wolverine.

Nope… not one little bit. Instead the hairy fucker doubled down.

Scott just couldn't understand it… why Jean and Rogue… as well as most of the female student body were so taken with Logan.

Sure, the guy was built like a brick house… but he was almost has hairy as Hank and acted like a wild animal half the time and a complete Man-child the rest. He was rude, vulgar, and downright undeserving of Jean… or Rogue for that matter.

He'd talked to the girl often after the Liberty Island incident… because that was an awful lot for a sixteen year old to go through... then there was Logan’s departure to search for his past… and she would not stop talking about him. It made Scott upset to see the teenaged girl drool over a man who looked to be in his thirties to forties… hell, Logan could've easily been mistaken as her father to a casual observer.

To Scott… at the time… it would've been wrong for the two to get together.

Now though, Scott wishes he pushed her more towards Logan… then maybe the feral dickhead wouldn't have sniffed after Jean. Lesser of two evils, right?

Well…

Fuck, Logan!

He sure as hell doesn't deserve Rogue… or to be happy after shitting all over everyone else's future.

Besides, Scott had noticed Rogue’s lengthy look at him when they first came in. He was certain Jean was in there. He just knew it. He could feel it.

Time to play by Logan’s rules…

Scott gets up from the bicep curl machine and grabs his towel. He leaves his shirt behind as he approaches the two young women… wiping the sweat from his still scruffy face and smooth chest as he stands near them. He watches Rogue go through the kettle bell routines with this new girl for awhile… admiring Rogue's luscious curves for a minute before clearing his throat.

“Hey, Rogue.” Scott says and offers a small smile. “Who’s you're friend?”

“Hey yourself.” The new girl says very flirty like with a bright grin as she faces the new man.

“Scott this is Lorna, Lorna… Scott.” Rogue says with a smile as she introduces the two. “He was the one me, Logan, and Dr. Braddock brought back.” Rogue then explains to Lorna who nods as she openly admires Scott’s unclad body.

“What's with the shades, Cool Guy?” Lorna then asks.

“Keeps my mutation in check.” Scott answers shortly maintaining his focus on Rogue… though with his eyes covered it’s hard for either girl to know who exactly he is watching.

“Really? So do you kill with your eyes or something?” Lorna then asks abandoning the exercise entirely.

“Yeah, actually, I can.” Scott says and gives a smirk… that is rather dark for him.

“Is it weird that I really want to know what color your eyes are now?” Lorna says as she moves a little closer to the taller man. Her smile seductive. Scott shakes his head and chuckles.

“They were blue… before they started shooting laser beams of death. What really sucks is I can't control it. Was in a car wreck as a kid and bumped my head that left me in a coma for a little over a month… and my parents blamed my older brother, Alex, since he had been driving. So… I'm pretty sure that's the problem… just enough brain damage to rob me of the control I needed for my optic blasts.” Scott says simply sharing his story. He said the same thing to Rogue after Logan left following the Liberty Island incident. It's his way of breaking the ice.

“Holy shit! That's sucks.” Lorna says sympathetically. Her eyes then notice the gold band on his left hand and her seductive smile fades. “So… where’s your wife, Scotty?”

“Dead… but I always feel her close.” Scott then says in a hushed tone. His hidden eyes watch Rogue as she bites at her lower lip out of nervous habit.

“Okay, Lorna, that's enough flirtin’. Time ta hit the showers. Just go through that door over there to enter the women's locker room. I'll be in there in a minute myself.” Rogue says as she puts the kettle bells away.

“Fine.” Lorna huffs out and heads for the women's locker room. Once she's gone, Rogue looks sadly at Scott.

“Ah’m sorry… about Jean, about what happened. Ah ran like a coward. Ah shouldn't have… but Ah did.” She then apologizes as she plays with her long hair.

“It wasn't your fault, Rogue.” Scott says softly and moves into her personal space. He reaches out to take a white streak in his naked fingers. “It was mine. All my fault. I just couldn't do what Jean needed me to do.” He whispers out twirling the white lock in his long fingers and Rogue is about to protest… when suddenly, Scott moves in pulling her close and kisses her hard upon the lips.

Rogue kisses back in a daze.

Her gloved hands slide up his bare chest… and then she pushes him away just as the buzz starts.

“Ya shouldn't’nah done that, Scott.” Rogue says a little skittish as she backs away a step. Her cheeks are flushed and she bites nervously at her plump lower lip.

“Why not? You're beautiful, your smart, brave, and you deserve a man who isn't going to leave… a man who will make you his number one priority, not his second choice because it's convenient.” Scott presses on and it hurts as well as entices her. Rogue shakes her head rapidly then.

“No, Scott. Don't… don't say anymore. Please. Ah love Logan.” Rogue says backing away more as Scott advances again.

“Rogue… Rogue, wait!” Scott says but it's too late, she’s already bolted for the women's locker room. He scoffs knowing that didn't go quite the way he’d hoped.

There's always next time though, right?

_______

 

_Washington, D.C… Triskelion…_

Victor Creed is lounging in his ‘quarters’ located underground in the third SubLevel basement of S.H.I.E.L.D’s American Headquarters. It's the part of the complex that goes deep under the Capitol instead of making the secret dock under the other two Branches of the building that is located under the lazily flowing waters of the Potomac River.

Not even Magneto would be able to get him out of here.

If he so wished to that is.

Victor was used to the ‘throw away’ aspect of being expendable. It still stung though. Funny, that… being able to heal from everything except the emotional damage.

Take away his thrill to kill and that's what he's left with… a metric shit ton of psychological trauma.

And there's nothing for that except talking it out.

He then chuckles even as he still fidgets with his Weapon X dog tags. His steely blue eyes watching the names CREED and SABERTOOTH flip ever on through his deadly fingers.

Thinking about it all… every hurt, argument, loss, betrayal ever to befall him… amuses him in retrospect but, ultimately, just pisses him off. Victor clenches his fist catching his tags in his palm as he snarls and rolls over on his plush king sized bed only to get up and walk out of his bedroom and into his kitchen/living room area. Of course, the one wall that those rooms share (including the bathroom located on the other side of the bedroom) is a bulletproof glass and plastic hybrid material that not even his claws can scratch.

This left his EVERY move able to be seen… no matter what room he is in. It may be a prison… but at least it had comforts. Like the huge nearly two liter bottle of brandy he keeps in the freezer of his refrigerator in his kitchen.

It's smoother than whiskey… let Jimmy torture himself with that godawful burn. Fuckin’ masochistic bastard of a little brother.

Victor cracks his neck after taking the full tumbler glass in one swallow. He sighs and blinks through the smooth burn. He may have his differences of opinion with Jimmy… but that's partially his fault.

A dumbass mistake because he believed a dumbass would make him indestructible as well…

“Just like Jimmy. Lucky bastard.” Victor snarls out lowly then gulps down another tumbler full of brandy.

He's always been jealous of his little half brother.

Always.

But he fucking hates Stryker.

If he could just get his claws into that fucker’s throat, he could kill him even with his shortened claws.

Warm arterial spray… watching the man’s eyes glass over… his pulse go still forever… and the knowledge that _that_ fucker is dead and gone… FOREVER…

Why that would be nigh orgasmic.

 _‘God, it’d be great to fuck_ her _right after.’_ Victor thinks as he rolls his neck slowly again and thinks of Marie… or rather Rogue, as she wants to be known as… on her knees, sucking him off as he gulps down another glass full of brandy.

Fuck the glass.

He pulls out the slow pour plastic piece and chugs right from the bottle now. He then starts for his bathroom… the only place where he gets some measure of privacy is behind the fogged plastic shower door. At least there he can jerk off without making a show for the poor sap watching the video feed for his quarters. He takes his bottle of brandy with him. Once in the bathroom, he starts undressing… and his thoughts turn back to Rogue.

_‘It would be a sweet sight to see little Marie naked and laid out before me. Fuck, she’s as sexy as her real mama, just not blue… and I bet she tastes just as yummy. I don't even care that her father is-’_

“Agent Creed. Good after noon.” Comes Coulson’s voice over the PA intercom suddenly. Victor growls out nastily at the interruption.

“This better be good.” Victor says as he stalks back into his kitchen/living room area shirtless where Coulson enters after swiping his ID badge and does the requisite thumbprint scan to come through the hi-tech door in the glass wall.

“We've gotta mission, Creed… in Greenland, so dress warm.” Coulson says with his usual friendly smile. Victor just snarls and hopes he gets to kill someone at least as he heads back into his bedroom to dress.

_________

 

_4 hours later…_

Fuck Greenland!

Is the only thing going through Victor's mind as he watches the engineering team cut through the hull of this Hydra aircraft. The thing is fucking gargantuan! And all they want him here for is to sniff out Captain _fucking_ America. The piece of hull falls and hits with a delayed thud.

“About time.” He snarls out then jumps down the hole. It's a twenty foot straight drop… nothing to Victor as he rolls upon landing.

He stands and sniffs deeply of the frigid air. Cold metal and ice is all he gets at first. Sure… Cold preserves, but it also traps scents, which means he has to be damn near on top of whatever he's tracking. Fucking bastards think he’s a goddamn blood hound. That’s why, when the day comes that he gets these fucking cuffs off, he'll show S.H.I.E.L.D how good of a tracker he really is… by finding Director Fury and killing him.

Then the infamous Black Widow.

Save the best for last.

Suddenly, Victor catches a faint whiff of… someone. Blood. Definitely a human and not some animal… like there's anything around here that could get into this aircraft.

“I've got something.” Victor says into his commlink on his parka collar. He then follows the fresher air drafts, some of which are carrying tantalizing traces.

“Good deal. We need confirmation though, Agent Creed.” Coulson says over his earbud as Victor makes his way deeper into this huge aircraft… soon he hears other S.H.I.E.L.D agents start milling about behind him through the corridors. He then finds himself in the cockpit. It's a huge room with a vaulted ceiling and large panoramic window… which is where the airflow is coming from. He can smell two distinct scents from everywhere. As he sniffs his way to the front… and there, frozen in the only pilot seat covered and surrounded by a drift of snow from the scattered window… is Captain America.

“Oh my god.” Coulson says as he walks up behind Victor. “Ohmygod.” He then says quickly as he moves around to look at the frozen face of America's shining hero. “We need a medic team down here stat!” He says into his comm. Coulson then unlocks his smartphone screen and presses the green call button as he stands there eyes glued to his childhood hero.

Two rings.

The click of the connection.

“We found him. We found Cap.” Is all Coulson says before hanging up.

________

 

_1 hour later…_

Victor watches as the medical officers have the now slowly thawing Captain America on one of the operating tables in the Helicarrier’s Medbay. Everyone believes he is dead… but something about Captain Rogers doesn't add up to that conclusion in Victor's mind.

The man isn't pale or gray… he's fucking peachy, as in skin color, not state of being.

Then Victor hears it over the hustle and bustle in the Medbay and the steady hum of the Helicarrier’s engines as he focuses on the frozen man… a slow, steady heartbeat coming from the good Captain… and it was only getting stronger.

“Fuckin’ lucky son of a bitch.” Victor mutters out. The med people start to notice as well.

“Oh my god! He’s still alive!” The one checking the Captain’s pulse exclaims.

________

 

_Westchester county, Xavier Estate, the lake house… earlier in the evening…_

“Sorry if this feels like Ah'm imposin’.” Rogue says as she pulls her duffle bag out of the back of Logan's truck. After that incident with Scott, she wants to be closer to Logan more now than ever.

She wasn't frightened by what Scott did or said… it's just that it had struck a cord deep within her that was too close to lust. Marie can remember a time when she thought those clean cut boy band types were her ideal of masculine atrractiveness and thus the dressing of her early fantasies…

Until she seen what a real man can be… and Logan had been the star of her every orgasm since… even when she was with Bobby.

Better to just create some distance now.

“Not at all, darlin’. Sides, it's ‘bout time ya moved in with me.” Logan says with a sly grin to Rogue as he grabs her large suitcase from the other side of the truck bed.

“Ya just couldn't wait ta get me over here, now could ya, ya old lech.” Rogue teases him playfully as she smiles at him from under her green hood.

“Ya’ve been over here plenty of times.” He then says as soon as they are inside.

“But not like this.” Rogue says in a sultry tone that peaks Logan’s interest. She then turns quickly after putting her duffle bag down and kisses Logan, hard, until her buzzing skin forces them to part. She quickly starts removing her coat.

“We haven't even gone on that date yet, darlin’.” Logan says with a smirk as he watches her pull her white sweater off and so much of her pale skin is being exposed before his eyes.

“Ah can't wait anymore… or somethin’ else is gonna prevent it... again.” She says tossing her top aside leaving her standing there in her white, lacey bra and jeans for a moment before pushing them down to show off her matching underwear and white stockings held up by a lacey looking garter belt.

Logan groans as she stands before him in her color-coordinated under garments, opera gloves, and knitted scarf.

“Fuck, Marie.” Is all Logan can get out before she is on him again. They kiss feverishly as Logan picks her up by her waist then holds her against him with his hands on her stocking covered thighs as her legs wrap around his waist. He walks her into the bedroom to lay her down on the plush comforter. He breaks away to hold himself above her.

“That's alotta skin, darlin’.” Logan groans out even as her gloved fingers start working on his flannel buttons. She looks up at him from under her long, dark lashes.

“Scared?” She teases with a seductive smile as she pushes the flannel open… his eyes lock with hers.

“Never.” Logan growls out seriously then kisses her hard and deeply.

“Good… cuz Ah've been thinkin’ of how Ah can use the telekinesis as a second skin… so ya can make love ta me… all night long, Sugah.” Rogue says between kisses… whispering the last into Logan's ear. He groans, holds her close, and grinds his denim clad erection against her nearly exposed womanhood. Rogue moans so prettily that Logan nearly loses his head. He growls low as he pulls away slightly to hover over her while resting on his left elbow. Her eyes open to look up at him.

“I hope for yer sake, darlin’… that yer not too attached to this bra and panty set.” Is all the warning Logan gives her… and Rogue gets a slightly confused look on her face.

The center claw in his right fist slides out slowly. He catches the tip of his claw under the center of her bra then eases slowly under as Rogue takes in a deep breath and exhales just as slowly. The razor sharp underside cuts easily through the silk material and stitching.

Her divided bra then parts rapidly exposing her plump breasts with their raspberry pink nipples. The claw retracts swiftly and Logan dives in to kiss, suckle, and nip at her breasts. Gloved hands immediately start swimming through his hair guiding him into just the right positions.

“Oh, Logan. Yes. Mmm… that feels sooo good, Sugah.” Rogue moans out as she writhes beneath his attentive mouth keeping enough focus to protect him from her skin. Logan then positions his knees to straddle her stocking covered legs. He then rises to kneel above her… the outer claw between pinkie and ring fingers on both hands slide out and Logan slips the blades under the outer bands of her panties without catching her garter belt. She can feel the warmth of his body radiating from the exposed metal.

A quick lift-twist of his hands… and the material cuts cleanly.

Claws retract swiftly as Logan stands from the bed and gets his buckle undone and jeans open. His eyes locked on hers the entire time.

When the zipper stops, Rogue’s eyes slip down his body, licking her full lips before he exposes himself to her… but Logan quits his jeans to quickly remove his open flannel and tank top. She huffs out an annoyed puff of breath that blows a few white locks from her face She doesn’t like being denied what she really wants to see.

“Patience, darlin’. All in due time.” Logan says lowly with a smirk as he reaches forward and snatches her cut panties ripping them from between her closed legs swiftly.

Rogue gives out a sudden moan at the stimulation to her womanhood. She then eyes his smirking visage with a fire in her eyes as he makes a show of sniffing the material… and there is a flicker of flames in her pupils…

Suddenly, Logan's jeans are pushed down without him touching them. He cocks a brow and she smiles innocently at him.

“It's rude ta keep a lady waitin’, Sugah.” Rogue says as she scoots back on the bed then slowly parts her thighs... revealing her most intimate self to the only man she has truly ever loved in welcome.

She feels the blaze rioting in her cheeks as he looks down at her clean shaven folds. She hopes he doesn't mind… it's just she finds it weird having white pubic hair… though she'll never admit that to him… or let him see her unshaved for that matter.

Instead, Logan growls out an aroused hum of approval at what he sees. He then crawls up the bed between her spread legs. He sniffs the air deep and slow, taking in the smell of her desire for him.

She lays back and closes her eyes feeling his lips and beard upon her sensitive skin as he kisses his way upward. Soon she feels his warm breath upon her wet, silky folds. Rogue can't stifle the sudden gasp and full shudder of pleasure at the sensation.

She jerks and squeaks as his hot tongue starts a long, slow upward lick at the stiff nub of her clit. She sighs and shivers as he slowly swirls the muscle in maddening torture around her clit. Fists clench at the comforter and she cannot contain her voice as he breaks her apart at a turtle’s pace.

Bobby never did this to her.

Her thoughts are broken as Logan adds a finger… then two… then three…

Rogue cries out as she soars upward into passionate pleasure in what seems like forever and yet no time at all as he probes her like it's a claim on her… as though she were his.

And she is. Marie is his alone. Now and always.

This is what she has wanted since she first laid eyes on him in that Canadian dive bar.

“Logan, _ohgodyes_ , LOGAN!!!” Her voice rips out as the wave breaks and she cums… super hard… drenching the feral man’s fingers and face in her nectar.

Rogue goes boneless instantly upon the bed. There is only her racing heart, steady breath, and blissful afterglow. She barely registers Logan moving up kissing her body. He settles his larger form between her legs, hard cock pressed from her soaked folds all the way up to her belly button. Rogue gasps at the feel of Logan, all of him, on her... thick and searingly hot. She opens her heavy lids to look up at this wild man who captured her heart long ago.

“Logan.” She says in a breathy whisper. “Ah need ya.” She adds running her gloved hands up his chest and neck, into his hair, and then she cups his face which is damp with her passion. Uncaring about that, she kisses him hard tasting herself upon his tongue.

Rogue can feel Logan shifting around above her and shuffling his hips between her legs. She can feel him rubbing the thick, blunt head of his cock against her dripping folds.

“Please… Logan.” Rogue whispers against his lips and Logan grunts as he pushes in slowly. She can feel his thickness stretch her open wider than Bobby ever could... causing moans to spill from her lips. “Yes.” She chants out repeatedly as he slides deeper still… going quiet save for a languished groan as his body presses flush against hers.

“Marie.” Logan whimpers out once he is fully seated within her. Marie… _his_ Marie… is tight, searing, and slick. Perfect. He starts a slow rhythmic thrust adding a roll as he pushes back in to draw out the beautiful moans and gasps from the young woman he has come to cherish over the years. He loves Marie… with all of his heart and soul… and now he’ll worship her with his body and words.

“So beautiful. Marie. My Marie. So fucking gorgeous.” Logan whispers as he kisses her neck, behind her ear, along her jaw, and those lush, rosy lips… then he pulls away just barely enough to look down and watch his probing flesh enter her over and over again.

“Logan! Oh god, Logan! Yes!” She whimpers out in a loud series of moans as his thrusts get a little faster, a little harder. Soon she is convulsing around him and Logan moans and grunts out loud matching Marie’s own passion as he pistons harder and faster until…

“Jesus, _fuck_ … MARIE!” Logan cries out her name as he holds the shuddering girl in his arms and kisses at her neck as he spills himself into her thirsty womb.

They don't move. Instead they just breathe together there for a long minute. Rogue doesn't mind Logan’s weight on her. She feels safe and loved… and happy.

“Please tell me, that isn't all ya got, Sugah?” Rogue teases then licks playfully up his shaved chin and smiles naughtily at him.

“Darlin’, ya ain't seen nothin’ yet.” He says and gives her a pointed thrust. Rogue gasps feeling him, still hard, move within her… then suddenly, he pulls out and away… and before Rogue can protest, he flips her onto her belly.

“Move yer knees up, Marie… like that, yeah. Perfect, darlin’.” Logan says to her guiding her and Rogue gets her knees on the bed lifting her ass high but a firm pressing between her shoulder blades tells her to keep her chest down. She hugs the pillow and moans as she feels Logan’s long, thick fingers probe her used sex once more.

“Damn, darlin’… this is one helluva sight.” Logan growls out as he watches his cum leak from her smooth pussy as his two fingers move in and out slowly. Her inner walls clench around the intruding digits making him hum his approval.

“Fuck me, Sugah. Fuck me hard.” Rogue demands out right not knowing how much more she can take as he drives her to those soaring heights again with his skilled hand.

“Alright, Marie.” Logan says as his other hand fists his swollen cock still slick with their prior love-making. He positions himself behind her and eases into her drenched pussy once more… this time, he buries himself in one hard thrust.

“Oh God! Logan!” Marie cries out, her face lifting from the pillow she hugs in a death grip.

And Logan doesn't stop as soon as he's all in. No, he sets a hard, brutal pace snapping his hips against her backside. Grunting and growling until the Man forgets himself… and the Animal comes out.

Logan's eyes snap open revealing the burning gold. Wolverine then drapes over his mate’s back and takes the cum-soaked fingers of his left hand up to her mouth.

“Suck.” Is all he says in command. Marie readily complies taking his index and middle fingers into her mouth… and she suckles like there's no tomorrow. Moaning around those thick digits tasting their combined essences. Marie starts to lose herself in the pleasure, back arching allowing her man to penetrate her deeper...

Rogue feels floaty, even as Wolverine’s metal laden body holds her down and fucks her hard into the mattress. Her cries of pleasure seem distant and she doesn’t feel alone in her own skin.

This isn't new… but typically the male presences in her mind are silent when she is engaging in sex… but there is one that would surface…

Jean.

Rogue feels herself slipping away in pleasurable bliss then… no worries… no fear… just joy and pleasure.

Rogue’s eyes snap open and the fire blazes in her chocolate irises. She bites at the fingers in her mouth. They are withdrawn. Wolverine growls and pounds her harder still as he leans up on his left hand with the other on her hip.

“Yes! Fuck me! Get me with child!” She cries out… with Jean’s voice. Wolverine is so lost to the pleasure in finally being able to breed his mate that the tone doesn't register… but sentiment does.

And if his mate wants to be bred… then he'll fuck her until she is.

So he fucks her harder even as the bed shakes, as well as everything else in the room, and Rogue screams as she cums hard on his cock.

His thrusts become erratic and forceful then Wolverine slams in hard and deep as he erupts inside of her. Giving his mate what she really wants.

“Mine.” The feral growls out as his face is buried in her rich, silky chestnut hair. He then rolls them over, still joined…

Everything is still and quiet save for their panting breathes and racing hearts. It doesn't take long for unconsciousness to take them both.

________

 

Scott is in his room nursing a bottle of scotch he had hidden away long before he ran from the team. He was glad to see Logan hadn’t sniffed it out. He takes a second deep gulp of the amber liquid and winces slightly at the burn.

He doesn't know why he cornered Rogue like that down in the gym. Whether it was to piss off Logan or help Jean… he just doesn't know anymore. He hasn't felt like himself since Jean’s first death.

Scott shakes his head. He loves Jean, she is his one and only… but, damn, Rogue looked so tempting in that form fitting outfit… he'd like to see her naked and spread out before him. Hear her cries of pleasure as he…

“No!” He shouts to himself and takes another swig. Scott recalls when they'd found Jean alive again at Alkali Lake and had brought her back here, to the Mansion.

Logan had told him to get a shower and a bite to eat, so Scott did since the Professor was working on repairing the psychic barriers that contained the Phoenix Force within Jean’s mind.

But when he went back down there, Scott had opened the door to find Logan on top of Jean… the two locked in a passionate kiss and she was begging the feral to fuck her.

Scott cries as he collapses onto the floor next to his bed, bottle still in hand.

Jean had wanted Logan. That was clear.

Scott downs more alcohol feeling that familiar flood of warmth and growing tingle of a good buzz coming on.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to pursue Rogue. He can clearly remember that dream he had this morning before waking. It would be nice to have her, to steal her away from Logan like the feral did Jean from him.

Scott finds himself painfully hard at the thought of the Mississippi girl riding him hard and fast.

Then it hits…

_‘SCOTT!!!’_

And the psychic assault hits him like a ton of bricks. Shattering his thoughts and sobering him instantly.

“Jean?” Scott whimpers out through his tears.

 _‘Scott… I need you… help Rogue… save her from… Phoenix.’_ The link was weak, wavering in and out… and then it was gone again.

Scott shoots up off the floor and races down the hall straight for Betsy’s room. He knocks hurriedly and twists the knob to enter.

“Scott, this is highly irregular even for you.” Betsy says as she brushes her streaked hair while sitting on her bed. She is dressed in her black, silk slip and nothing else.

“I’ve tried to tell you twice today… but you need to listen to me NOW!” Scott says interrupting her in a rush. Betsy puts her brush down precisely then turns to look at this hysterical man.

"Alright, what is it, Scott?” Betsy then asks from her comfortable seat.

“Jean’s psyche is trapped inside Rogue.” Scott says as he towers above her. Betsy gets a thoughtful look on her face… then the tell-tale distant look fills her eyes and they glow purple for a moment.

"Well…” Betsy starts as she blinks rapidly, her eyes returning to normal. “Her and Logan are together… sleeping… for the moment.” She notices Scott flinch at that knowledge. Her bright blue eyes look at the former Team Leader studiously. Scott is a swirl of concern and arousal edged with grief and anger. Betsy feels her own concern for the man before her. After all, they have been teammates and friends… and there was a time Betsy and Jean had a rivalry to win the heart of their usually clean-cut, fearless leader.

But that was then… this is now.

And now, Betsy needs to get to the bottom of this… so she stands before Scott.

“Just relax, Scott. I am going to perform a psychic probe.” Betsy says softly and Scott, familiar with the process, just nods his shaggy haired head and stands still.

Betsy gently touches his temple with her left hand. Her right then touches her own temple… and her eyes close…

Betsy gasps as she shuffles through his recent memories. Jean has clearly contacted him. That should be impossible because she is dead. Hell, her body is buried out back under her memorial stone.

“Bloody hell.” Betsy says breaking the probe and turning to get her own private stash of high-end scotch out. She quickly fills and drains a tumbler glass with two fingers of the amber liquid. The smooth burn is momentary.

"What did you see? It was Jean, right? I'm not going crazy?” Scott then asks taking a few steps towards Betsy.

"Yes, it was Jean…” She starts then turns to look at Scott with worry in her eyes, “But she is dead, Scott. Her body is dead… her psyche, however… is lingering.”

"What do you mean?” Scott is confused by this turn… it's maddening.

“This is a possibility for telepaths upon their death. They can transfer their consciousness from their body into a mind that is close by.” Betsy gets a thoughtful look on her face as she paces before Scott in her contemplation.

"My expert opinion… Jean attached herself to Logan upon her death. She must've hid within his tangled mind until recently, at least before I came here, then jumped into Rogue.” Betsy then snaps her fingers and looks right at Scott. “Rogue has been using Jean’s power more and more frequently as of late… that would make the girl quite an ideal host… especially with an imprint of Jean’s mind within her own. But…” Betsy then says and worry colors her face once more.

“But what?” Scott says inquiring as he grabs Betsy by her exposed shoulders. “But what, Elizabeth?” He drives his urgent need home by saying her full first name as he looks her right in the eye, or rather as best he can with his shades on.

"Scott… Jean’s psyche is a parasite now. If she can't completely take over her host, she will truly die because her mind is fading.” Betsy says in warning to him.

“I've gotta save her.” Scott says determined and he releases Betsy.

“Scott. This has to be handled delicately. But in the end… you are going to have to let Jean go.” Betsy tells him softly as she places a comforting hand upon his shoulder.

“No. I’ve lost her twice now. I'm not gonna lose her a third time.” Scott says heatedly shaking the hand off.

"What about Rogue?” Betsy says and Scott is silent. His jaw clenches. “If we let Jean take over her mind and body… then Rogue will be no more… and we will lose another team member, another friend. Do you want that on your conscience?”

And Scott clenches his fists in his silence.

_______

 

_4 A.M..._

Ringing.

Logan ignores it.

The ringing continues.

Logan groans as he is woken from his deep, dreamless sleep. He is on his side with Marie snuggled up next to him in the little spoon position. They are both naked and smell strongly of sex. Logan turns to reach the noisy device, his cell phone. That's when he realizes he is still joined with Marie.

Logan pulls out and away thus waking his woman.

“Dadgum phone. Tell whoeva it is ta politely fuck off, Sugah. People are tryin’ ta sleep ‘round here.” She grouses colorfully even as she snuggles against her pillow. Logan smirks at her words and finally gets the device in his hand.

He frowns seeing it is a restricted number.

"Yeah?” Logan says after pressing the green button.

"I'm gonna need ya to come to the City. Be here in two hours.” Nick Fury says over the line.

“Jesus Christ. What for?” Logan asks a little testy.

“We found an old war buddy of yours… the star spangled man with a plan… and he’s gonna need to see a familiar face.” Fury answers and Logan cocks his left brow. He's heard that phrase before... now he can recall hearing it back in '43.

“Alright, I'll be on my way asap… and I ain't comin’ alone.” Logan agrees through a light chuckle.

“That's fine… but only one. I'll txt you the address. And Logan, thanks for doing this. I'm sure Captain Rogers will be grateful as well.” Fury says genuinely then the line clicks and the call is ended. Logan looks at the dark screen.

"Ugh… what the hell was that all about?” Marie groans out as she turns to face Logan who is getting out of bed.

"Captain America is back from the dead… and he's in New York.” Logan answers and Rogue immediately sits up.

“Really? How? Where was he?” Rogue asks curiously. She remembers reading his comics as a little girl and learning about him in her US History class from Scott.

"I don't know. Wanna go find out?” Logan says with a smile as he stands, proud in his nudity.

"Ya bet yer sweet apple bottom, Ah do.” Rogue says and jumps out of bed in a flurry racing Logan to the bathroom for a quick shower. He laughs and swats at her bare ass when she passes him.


	15. To Reacquaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America wakes up... and meets an old friend.
> 
> The Fantastic Four make an appearance...
> 
> We finally get a look at what Magneto is up to now a days.
> 
> Another familiar face shows up at the mansion...
> 
> And what's this? 
> 
> More smut? :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One side note before jumping into this...
> 
> I really liked the two FF movies with Chris Evans as Johnny Storm/Torch... but for the sake of my sanity... as well as movie continuity... I like to think that Channing Tatum would've been perfect to play as Johnny Storm if Marvel had continued the FF movies (instead of making that god awful shit show in 2015)
> 
> Okay, that's my rant for the day... time to get readin'! ;D

**Chapter 15: To Reacquaint**

_7 A.M...S.H.I.E.L.D Lab, Baxter Building, Ground floor…_

“Yer sure this’ll work?” Rogue asks skeptically as she stands in the control room with Logan, Nick Fury, and some middle aged, nerdy guy, Mr. Fantastic or some such. He's famous… part of a more public group known as ‘The Fantastic Four’… that's all Rogue knows.

“I'm certain.” Reed Richards says as he types furiously away on his smartphone with thumbs that stretch beyond the normal/natural limit. “Climate controls have been perfectly calibrated. We've pumped in just the right amount of outside air… to get the correct ‘city smell’… and the sound system is working perfectly to deliver ambient city noise from the correct areas. As soon as Captain Rogers regains consciousness, he'll fully believe he is in 1945.”

“We are good to go. Nurse, administer the counter-sedative now.” Fury says into his comm.

They all watch the multi-angled video feeds as within two minutes, Steve Rogers slowly opens his eyes.

“Ya know I could just go down there and save us all this hassle by explaining things to him over a bottle or two of whiskey.” Logan says gruffly from beside Rogue. His green eyes watching unblinkingly with his big arms crossed over his chest. He hates this whole idea of lying to Rogers. “All this is gonna do is piss him off when he does discover the truth.” Logan then adds. It'd sure as fuck would piss him off if he was the one down there waking up from a medically induced coma.

Then the fucking panic button is pushed.

And suddenly… Captain Rogers is out of containment.

“Told ya so.” Logan says and goes for the door as Fury yells orders to restrain Rogers, not to hurt him. Rogue follows close behind.

“Stay here!” Logan tells her as he runs down the hall.

“Like hell Ah will!” Rogue says as she flies beside him. Logan groans as they both make the front doors catching a glimpse of the Man out of Time run down the busy street.

“Damn, he's fast, Sugah!” Rogue exclaims as she accelerates her flight speed.

“Not faster than me, darlin’!” Logan says as he hurries ahead at the same pace as Rogers… but isn't gaining ground. Logan growls in frustration but then Rogue scoops him up from behind.

“Let me give yah helpin’ hand, Sugah.” Rogue says with a smile as she lifts Logan high and they get ahead of Rogers.

She drops Logan several feet ahead of Captain Rogers who skids to a stop in the middle of Times Square looking at the two people who just dropped out of the sky… one of which he recognizes.

“Private Howlett?” Steve Rogers asks a bit confused. “What's going on here?” He adds.

That's when he looks up… and notices the billboards whose ads are moving.

“Yeah, it’s me. I told those assholes you'd react badly… but they didn't listen… so do ya wanna get a drink and talk this over?” Logan then says as S.H.I.E.L.D agents swarm around them.

“What the…” Steve starts overwhelmed by how different everything is and the realization of what that means as an imposing figure, almost as tall as him, dressed in a black trench coat walks up.

“It's been nearly seventy years, Cap. Everything has changed while you were gone.” Fury says to Rogers whose shoulders slump.

“It's just that… I'm late for a dance.” Steve then says with a sigh and Rogue feels for the poor guy as she realizes he lost his love to the passage of time.

“Come on… let's get ya changed and get that drink.” Rogue then says stepping forward calmly. She puts a gloved hand gently on Steve’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Steve agrees and he seems diminished now as he has to accept his current situation.

______

_Thirty minutes later at a bar in Hell’s Kitchen…_

“It's all different… like one of those futuristic German films.” Steve says as he pounds back his third shot.

“Well, I don’t remember much about movies from the forties but I will say this… the only true constant is change.” Logan says as he pours another shot for Steve as well as himself.

“Ya know what Ah think? Ya need ta get out of this city for a bit, get reacquainted with you… and catch up on what ya’ve missed.” Rogue says from Steve’s other side.

“I know what you're trying to do… and I appreciate it, I do.” Steve starts.

“But yer not ready. Bullshit. I've used that excuse before… and wandered around the world for nearly thirty years surviving in a camper. Trust me… ya get lost in the past… even when ya can't remember it… meanwhile, life keeps on goin’ by.” Logan says downing his shot then pouring another.

“Thirty years?” Steve says in slight shock.

“I got involved in a government experiment back in the seventies. Wound up losing all my memories, which I recovered recently… though I can't remember most of it until it's triggered... also, I now have a metal skeleton.” Logan says after downing his next shot.

“Really?” Steve says curious about the last part.

“Yep.” Logan says after taking another shot and then looking down at his fist which is below the bar… and thus out of most of the other bar patrons sight. Logan extends the claws on that hand. Steve’s blue eyes go wide. They retract quickly.

“Bet those come in handy.” Steve says with a shake of his head and a quark of his brows. He then takes his next shot.

“Sometimes.” Logan agrees downing more alcohol.

“Until he has a nightmare. He stabbed me in the chest once.” Rogue then says adding to the conversation.

“Stabbed you- What? Howlett! How are you still alive?” Steve says unbelieving as he looks from Logan to his right and Rogue to his left.

“Anyone else… and they'd be dead… but thanks to my mutation... my skin. When Ah touch someone… Ah drain their life away. If they got an active X-gene, a mutation, then Ah get their power. So Ah touched Logan… and got his healing factor for awhile.” Rogue tells the good Captain.

“Wait a second, you said your skin… does that mean you-”

“Can never be touched? Yeah, mostly. Ah’ve learned ta delay the pull, as Ah call it, but it’s still there, always on. Luckily, Ah can control the mental download from touching someone else.”

“Mental download?”

“Ah absorb a person’s memories and personality as well. It's a secondary aspect of my mutation.” Rogue takes her next shot... keeping pace with the two men.

“Sure you don't wanna slow down, Miss?” Steve then asks gently as Rogue fills her glass again and drains it once more.

“What? Afraid ya can't keep up, Soldier Boy?” She says and smirks playfully at Rogers. Steve’s brows shoot up to his hair line at this young woman's forwardness.

“Don't worry too much, Steve. She's got my healing factor permanently… because of the second time I touched her. Brought her back to life.”

“So… you've been a bad influence.” Steve states with a smile and downs his next drink.

“Ya could say that.” Logan says with a grin of his own.

“Since yer alone here in the future… ya should come stay with us awhile, Sugah.” Rogue says to Steve with a warm smile and a wink.

“Oh, I don't want to impose.”

“Nonsense. We live at a school… and it'd do ya wonders to sit in the History class and catch up on what ya missed.” Rogue adds quickly to put the good Captain’s weak protest to rest.

“Maybe ya could teach some of those rugrats a lesson or two as well.” Logan then adds. “Doesn't haveta be permanent… just until ya feel more comfortable.”

“Alright, you two convinced me.” Steve says and Rogue gives a happy shout.

_______

_The middle of the Atlantic Ocean…_

Erik Lehnsherr looks up slowly from under his gray fedora. His wizened eyes look older, more ancient, than before… that is because without his power, Erik cannot stave off the effects of aging like he used to. Now he looks his true age… a tried and tired 87.

The cargo boat he is on pulls into port at the island nation of Genosha. Stepping off onto the large docks as soon as he can, Erik slowly makes his way up the grass covered stone hills to higher ground. He enters the tree line and goes higher to where the ground flattens out and walks out of the trees into a park area. Gleaming skyscrapers of metal and glass as well as smaller buildings of stone and brick come into view.

Erik takes a moment to look up at a metal statue of himself. He was younger when he used his power to pull the ocean floor above the waves to create this island… after Apocalypse. That seems like a lifetime ago. He had been younger, harder than he is now… and eager to lead Mutantkind into the future. Now he is a shadow of his former glory.

There was a time when he wanted to destroy the world because he lost one daughter… then he was willing to sacrifice another to tip the scales of fate into his favor and that of all mutants.

Funny how your dreams can twist you… change you... from what you were before with the flow of time…

And now he feels the weight of every consequence pressing on his mind… his heart... his very soul.

His pale blue eyes lower and Erik moves on going into the city proper. The streets are open without a soul to be seen… odd. When he left three years ago, this place was humming and vibrant. Now it seems Genosha is a ghost town. The sense of loss deepens in Erik’s soul at the lack of daily life bustling around his city, his nation.

He makes his way to the center most building, the Palace, where he used to live with Mystique at his side… as his queen.

On one side of the spacious front lawn before the towering glass and steel building, Erik sees another statue of himself… and on the other side… is a statue of Lance Alvers… one of Erik’s supporters.

He frowns up at the statue.

Erik had left the Hellfire Club in charge, not Lance.

What has happened over the last three years?

It is a question Erik will soon get an answer to.

______

  
_Baxter Building…_

“So whose silly idea was this?” Fury asks as he eyes Steve with a steely glare from his one eye. He then looks towards Logan.

“Don't look at me, bub. Unless you wanna matching patch over yer right eye.” Logan says coolly and blows cigar smoke out away from everyone.

“Could you please not smoke that cancer stick in here.” Reed Richards says with a sigh as he pinches the bridge of his nose… limbs and fingers stretched out into exaggerated poses.

“Make me… and we’ll see if yer elastic hide can cut, Stretch.” Logan says with a low growl clenching his left fist at his side… claws itching to slip out.

“It was my idea.” Rogue says as she puts her gloved left hand over Logan's clenched fist and moves in close to hug his bulky arm pressing herself to his side. “After all, the best place for the Captain to catch up on everything he’s missed is a school.” She gives her best sweet, innocent smile and Fury seems to settle down.

“Alright… but I'm sending an agent with all of ya.” Fury says finally after a tense moment.

“If it's Creed, I'm gonna send him back to ya in pieces.” Logan snarls out. Rogue leans into him more.

“I've got another agent in mind, Wolverine.” Fury says coolly as he eyes Logan.

“Who?” Logan snarls.

“Someone you know… and that's all I'm saying for now.” Fury answers. The Spy Master is definitely keeping his cards close to his chest on this.

Suddenly, the door to the conference room they are all in opens and in comes a handsome blonde man and a big rocky guy that's orange.

“Awesome! We're not too late.” The blonde guy says as he gets his smartphone out.

“Ugh… okay, Johnny, you win the bet.” The big, orange rock guy says in a deep, gravely rumble as he lumbers over.

“Hey, Captain America, can I get a pic of you for my Instagram?” Johnny then says as he stands next to the revived Super Soldier.

“Uh, okay. I guess.” Steve says confused. Johnny leans in and holds his arm out with his phone in it.

“Look at my cellphone… and cheese.” Johnny says grinning wide giving a thumbs up with his free hand whilst Steve looks up at the small device confused still. “Okay… now let's get Ben in here… ooo… and Reed get in here too. In fact, let's all get in. This gorgeous lady can stand right here next to me.” Johnny says as he gets everyone positioned, Rogue standing between him and Steve. “Could you do the honors, sir?” Johnny asks Fury… who gives the living flame thrower a stern glare… then relents and holds his gloved hand out, fingers motioning for the device to be handed over.

“Cheese.” Fury says deadpaned and snaps a couple of photos. Johnny pulls Rogue close in the first, pecks her on the cheek in the next, and then Rogue elbows Johnny in the stomach for the last one.

“Here ya go, Casanova.” Fury says as he hands the phone over to the blonde playboy who is rubbing his gut. The look of hurt is quickly replaced by excitement.

“Alright! Thanks a million, Shaft.” Johnny says with a wide grin as he pulls himself together and looks over the pics. “These are all going on my social media accounts. Thanks Captain Rogers…” Johnny gives Steve a salute. “Beautiful…” Johnny takes Rogue's gloved hand and kisses it. She lets him… but she glares at him as he does it. “Grizzly Adams.” Johnny then says to an angry looking Logan. The blonde pretty boy is holding his hand out to shake… so Logan lifts his right hand and the claws come out. The smile on Johnny’s face instantly disappears. The claws retract save for the center one… and Johnny laughs at the rude gesture.

“Good one, dude. Classic.” Johnny says smiling once more and then moves away.

________

Once the debacle with the Fantastic Four’s other male members concluded, Logan and Rogue manage to get Steve to leave with them without too much hassle from Fury.

The drive was nice, filled with some small talk as they traveled north. Logan getting a few flashes of his time in WWII fighting along side Captain America in war torn Europe.

More came… but they were mostly of him and Victor in the Pacific theater.

~☆~☆~☆~

“We've got these fuckers, Jimmy.” Victor said with a fanged grin. “I'll go left, you go right. We’ll close in on their flanks and be back before supper.” His bigger brother added before taking off into the tropical undergrowth. Their squad had been ambushed leaving only the two feral brothers left alive thanks to their quick healing. Now they were looking for payback.

Logan did his part and didn’t engage until he heard the rapid popping of gunfire off in the direction Victor had gone. He then struck at the targets before him, a group of Japanese soldiers who were milling around fixing a mess of fish and rice plus getting their ammo and artillery ready for the coming battle with Allied forces just off shore.

Logan shot as many as he could then dropped his rifle when it was empty. He proceeded to use his bone claws next…

Until an officer engaged him with a drawn katana.

The Japanese steel was wickedly sharp and cut cleanly through his left set of claws in one stroke.

Logan growled and lounged lightning quick, faster than the Jap was expecting. He collided with the officer’s shoulder and managed to knock the sword away… then the guy kicked Logan hard in his stomach putting some distance between them.

The two enemy soldiers stared each other down for a moment.

And when Logan rushed in again, the officer shot fire, literal _fucking_ flames, from his out stretched hands. Logan took the inferno head on… his army jacket burning as well as his hair and flesh. He punched at the firestarter… but the fucker flew… _fucking flew_ … and before Logan could figure out where the officer had gone, he was struck in the back of the head… hard.

~~~~~

Logan snaps his full attention back to the present. He notices the black, government issued sedan tailing them as they reach the school. Rogue is happily talking to Steve about the classes, the kids, and the faculty as they get out inside the spacious garage.

The black sedan pulls in right behind. Logan eyes the dark windows closely… then the door opens.

And out steps someone Logan didn't expect to ever see again… Mystique.

Her skin is blue… her hair red, longer, and the ends curl around her shoulders as it all hangs loose and flowing… now she is wearing a white sleeveless body suit the legs of which stop above her knees. There is a short skirt around her waist that is spilt up both sides. She has these toeless/heelless socks on her feet in lieu of shoes and ‘gloves’ that cover her forearms with a triangle of cloth over the back of her hands. The belt around her waist has a S.H.I.E.L.D eagle on the buckle.

“Aww… Fuck no.” Logan growls out and slams the car door. “Get back in yer car and get the fuck outta here, ya blue bitch!” He adds as he strides over, fists clenched, and ready to fight.

“Hello to you too, Handsome.” Mystique says with a weak smile as she calmly shuts her door.

Logan is on her like white on rice… left fist with two claws out tucked under her pretty chin. Mystique is unfazed though her yellow eyes lock with his angry glare as the green of his irises bleeds to hazel then gold.

“Howlett!” Steve shouts but Rogue puts herself between him and Logan. She knows better than to let Steve get involved… he might not walk away so easily.

“Give me one good reason not ta pop the third one and lobotomize ya right here, right now.” Wolverine says in a low growl… third claw slowly sliding up, tip pricking her blue skin. Mystique doesn't even flinch.

“There's nothing you could do that would hurt me more than what Erik has already done to me. In fact… you'd be doing me a favor by killing me here and now.” Mystique says in a calm tone. Her eyes seem duller, deader, than before. Logan cocks his left brow.

The claws retract instantly.

“I'm watching you.” Logan says sternly then turns away letting a low rumbling growl out as he goes. Mystique watches him almost blankly… but Rogue sees a flicker of sad resignation in the yellow eyes… then those eyes look to her briefly before being averted and hidden behind a curtain of crimson.

They go up the spiraling wrought iron stair case in the garage then head over the enclosed causeway which puts them on the second floor of the mansion proper. Rogue proceeds to give Steve the grand tour.

“Time to talk to the Principle.” Logan says gruffly to Mystique and leads her away. They go down the main staircase and soon arrive at Xavier’s office. Mystique’s form ripples and even the white clothing changes as she becomes a clean cut looking female S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

“None of that.” Wolverine growls out, claws on his right hand instantly appearing from his clenched fist. “You either walk around as yerself or not at all.”

The normal looking human agent’s form ripples and Mystique is her blue self once more. The claws retract swiftly.

They then enter Xavier’s office.

“About time. I was wondering when you two were going to show up.” Storm says matter-of-factly as she stands from behind the desk. Logan cocks a brow.

“You knew we were coming?” Logan then says and he looks to Mystique… he swears, deep down, the blue bitch actually looks remorseful standing there. Of course, she is looking at a painting of Charles that is on the wall behind the Weather Witch.

“Director Fury called after lunch. Said you and Rogue were bringing a couple of special guests. One is Mystique and the other… is Captain America.” Storm says and gets an interested look in her beautiful, electric blue eyes.

“Rogue is giving him a tour of the place. You'll get to meet Cap soon, Ro.” Logan says and gives the ebony beauty a smirk as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“I don't want any trouble out of you… Raven.” Storm says sternly to the blue skinned woman in white… who seems to flinch minutely at the words. “One toe outta line, and I'll fry your ass like I did Toad.” Storm says and as her eyes swirl with whiteness, the winds outside pick up. A flash of lightning, the clash of thunder, and then her eyes return to their eldritch blue and the sky outside calms once more.

“I mean you and everyone here no harm. You have my word.” Mystique says calmly.

“That's not good enough… because you've broken your word before, Raven. I remember well the day you left us… to go join up with Magneto… again.” Storm says as she looks coldly at the redhead. Mystique lowers her gaze as sorrow and regret fill her face.

Logan can smell those emotions on her, so he knows Mystique is genuine… and it irks him.

“I am telling the truth. I swear it… on Charles’ memory, I swear I'm not your enemy.” Mystique says wholeheartedly. Her yellow eyes look up at Ororo, they shine with unshed tears. “Erik abandoned me and then he got Charles killed. You know Charles was like a brother to me. So I can promise you that as long as I am here, I will do everything I can to help and protect his legacy. Please, Ororo.” Mystique says pleasingly as tears begin to flow freely.

Logan watches the two women closely from his vantage point just behind Mystique. Storm sighs heavily then walks around the large, wooden desk. She approaches the blue skinned woman.

“You've done much to make us distrust you… but if you really mean what you say… then you won't mind staying in one of the Ready Rooms.” Storm says referring to the dozen rooms they have down in the deepest level, Sub-basement level two… where they keep mutants with extreme powers until they gain the control they need to move up to the mansion proper… it's also where they keep ‘permanent guests’.

“I accept.” Mystique says and nods her head in acquiescence.

“Good. After supper you will be escorted down to your room then.” Storm says firmly… then reaches out with her right hand. Mystique looks down then clasps her the offered hand in her own. “I hope you’re telling the truth and that you really have changed, Raven. You were once a valuable member of the team… and a good friend.”

“I'm sorry, Ororo. I'm so sorry.” Mystique says tearfully.

“Don't be sorry. Prove to me that you really have changed… and maybe we can make a new start.” Storm says and Mystique nods her head in understanding.

_______

Later… after Rogue has given Steve Rogers the grand tour, set him up with a room in the faculty wing… the empty room that is between Warren and Piotr to be exact... supper... and escorting Mystique down to her new room as well...

Logan and Rogue headed off into the chilly dark to the lake house.

After a vigorous couple of rounds exploring each others bodies… they fall into sleep… and Logan dreams…

_______

He sees a world of ash… stark, desolate, and forlorn. Where all hope has died save for one final spark in the hearts of the last team of Xavier’s former students.

The last of the Avengers… Captain America, Spider-man, Hulk, and Thor… along with Beast, Nightcrawler, Archangel, and… Rogue… were decimated and killed just two days ago… and now Logan tensely watches the hologram visual of Cerbport as Charles watches the execution of Steve Rogers, the former Captain America. Logan feels a deep cut at losing one of his oldest friends… it's salt on the wound of his hollowed out heart.

He had lost Marie to the failed MasterMold Mission… and, Goddammit, he didn't know if she was dead-dead or captured. She had his healing after all… and every bit of his skill. Rogue was truly equal with the Wolverine.

Logan knows for a fact he would've fought hard to strike for the Sentinel Heart. He also knows the devious machinations wouldn't have been able to kill him.

They sure as fuck wouldn't have been able to kill Marie… not with Jean’s power at her command.

But if she had escaped, she'd be here, at his side, not missing. On top of that, Chuck can't even locate her… he was only able to find Cap… who just got a Judas bullet to the back of his blonde head.

“Looks like Dictator Trump finally got his wish.” Victor says with a less than enthused sneer. “If only I could get mine… then that fat, orange, daughter-fucker’s blood would wet these claws.” The big, blonde feral growls out as he raises his right hand… one inch pointed fingernails become frightening five inch talons in an instant as he flexes his fingers open.

And he'd taken the words right out of Logan's mouth.

Cause he really wants to kill someone right now.

Anyone… just to get his Marie back.

 

  
Logan jerks awake popping his claws out with a quick ringing song of scraping metal. He freezes as his darting eyes take in the fire lit room. He is in his bed… in the lake house propped up in bed on his right forearm, claws out, Marie looking up at him with her face nestled against his bicep.

“Sorry.” Is all he says softly… claws retracting instantly. He's just grateful that he didn't stab her again… or slash her. “I had-”

“A nightmare.” Marie then smiles knowingly up at him as a bare hand slides up his hairy chest past his throat to settle in his wild, dark hair. “Ah know. This isn't my first rodeo… Cowboy.” She sasses lightly… biting at her lower lip and her left brow twitches up a tick as she looks into his eyes. She wriggles her back side against his crotch.

“Christ, yer beautiful. _Marie_.” He then confesses and dives in for a kiss that sears him down to his stained soul.

“Oh, Logan… Ah love ya… Forever.” Is all she can say before he kisses her breathless.

He growls out a deep, low rumble as he moves his hips and guides himself into Marie’s slick heat. She arches her back, taking him deeper, and moans beautifully as he thrusts into her hard and buries his nose in the long, reddened spill of her hair.

_Red?_

It's a passing contemplation as he loses himself to the overwhelming feel of her smaller, curvy body… and her scent… Jesus fucking Christ… She sooo tight and sweet smelling.

 _Breed_.

Is the only thing Wolverine thinks as he thrusts in and rolls her onto her stomach whilst still within her. He resumes their passionate mating.

Large hands knead at full, supple breasts pinching pebbled nipples causing his woman to moan and cry out his name. Her smaller hand grabbing frantically at his muscled ass urging him on.

Wolverine then slips a hand down from her breasts to find her clit. He squeezes it and gives the slick nub a tight twist and Marie screams his name… back arching and womb clenching. The Wolverine loses it and thrusts erratically hard and deep… slamming in finally as he cums so hard his toes curl and his back arches.

They howl together as their passion crests and breaks.

Logan pants as he leans over his beloved Marie. His forehead on her sweaty shoulder. He moves in a minute thrust and they both moan… so he keeps his weight on his arms as he cradles her beneath him.

Marie loves it when he does this. It's her favorite position. She always feels safe and loved here in his strong arms. She works her inner muscles massaging his still hard cock that impales her.

“Fuck… Marie.” Logan groans out his pleasure and his arms coil tighter around her.

“Ah want more, Sugah.” She moans out and pushes back shifting him within her once more.

“I've already came in ya six times, darlin’.” Logan groans into her ear even as he starts thrusting slowly… building momentum and pace once again. Marie has no sassy retort as she once more quickly becomes a moaning mess in his grasp.

“Marie… Christ, I love ya, darlin’.” Logan says as he starts losing himself yet again to their passion as he thrusts furiously going in as deeply as he can with every inward thrust… until he spills for a seventh time within her trembling body.

Logan lays over her but his encircling arms keep his nearly five hundred pounds off her smaller frame. After a few minutes of peaceful recovery, Logan discovers that Marie has fallen asleep. He slowly pulls out and rolls over onto his side taking her with him… with nary a protest from his Marie. She has finally passed out… again.

Logan closes his eyes and soon follows with her nestled safely within his arms. Her sweet scent filling his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my use of the WWII term for the Japanese is offense, I'm sorry... but that was a flash back so blame the times, not me.
> 
> Plus, that Japanese officer is my Sunfire cameo :D
> 
> And, yes, Avalanche is coming in soon too ;)


	16. To Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan teaches Marie a new technique to making love...
> 
> Rogue and Polaris get some power training in...
> 
> She then realizes she has a problem with her libido...
> 
> And there is a mystery afoot...

**Chapter 16: To Learn**

Logan and Rogue wake up after sunrise. It's Saturday so no rush to teach classes meaning they can sleep in… but that's the last thing Rogue wants to do.

“Hmmm… good mornin’, Marie.” Logan groans out as he wakes up to his cock being sucked to full attention.

“Ah need ya, Logan. Ah need ya… now.” She moans out as she moves up from under the sheet pulling it back in the process and takes his stiff member into her slick folds. Logan groans out his approval as his large hands slide up her sides as she sets a swift, bouncing pace. He knows they can't do this everyday or Marie is going to wind up pregnant. He can already smell that sweet scent getting steadily stronger… telling him she's getting closer to ovulating. From past experience with her scent, Logan knows she's got two weeks, maybe a week and a half until she's fertile.

He growls and flips their position whilst remaining inside of her. He then grabs her legs behind her knees and pulls her legs up before he starts pounding away drawing out her climax. He watches her body shake, full breasts bobbing with the force of his powerful thrusts. She screams out her release and her hands slip and slide over his sweat-slicked, hairy chest. Logan then pulls out just before he starts to cum and growls as he fists his cock a couple of times with swift, griping strokes. He then watches his seed pulse out in long ropes to coat her flat stomach and rounded tits with his organic glaze. He pants and lets go of his member as he leans over his Marie. He hums out a low, rumbling growl as he nuzzles at her neck and kisses along her jaw to peck slow kisses to her rosy lips… but she doesn't respond to the affections. Logan pulls back slightly to look her directly in the eye.

“Dammit, Logan. Ah wanted all that inside of me.” She pouts out looking up at him with a heated glare from pretty brown eyes.

“Sorry, darlin’… but yer getting’ close to bein’ fertile and I don't think ya wanna have a baby just yet.” Logan says with a slow smirk.

“What if Ah do want yer baby growin’ inside of me, Sugah?” Marie then says seductively as she shifts below him rubbing his still interested cock with her slick, shaven folds… and Logan lets out a low rumble of a growl. That appeals so much to his inner critter that Logan almost forgets himself as The Wolverine surges with the need to breed.

“Ah know yer critter wants ta fuck me ‘til Ah’m knocked up. Why not do it, Logan? Make me a Mama.” Marie says so sweetly, so lovingly… and Logan wants to give in, wants to make love to her and start a family…

But…

“Let's wait awhile fer that, darlin’. No need ta rush.”

“Ugh. Then get off me. Ah need a shower… now.” Rogue groans out in disappointment as she pushes him away. Logan rolls over and lets her go. He gives her a few minutes head start then joins her in the shower.

“I'm sorry, Marie… but with everything that's goin’ on right now, I just think… we should wait awhile… maybe a year… or ten… then try for a baby. If that's what ya really want?” Logan says after he steps in and helps wash her hair.

“Ah want ya inside of me, Sugah. Yer cum flowin’ outta me like some obscene river... and, God, Logan… Ah wanna be yers… Forever.” Marie says as she turns then kisses him passionately under the spray of steamy water.

“You havin’ my healin’, all we've got is time… so… no need ta rush, darlin’.” Logan says against her lips once more. “Ya want me inside ya that bad, huh?” He then says when their lips part. Marie nods enthusiastically. “Then turn around.” She eagerly complies, maintaining eye contact as she does so until she faces the tiled wall and presses her chest to the hard, wet surface.

“Like _this_ , Sugah?” She says seductively as she arches her back which pushes her perfect ass towards him. His eyes slide down just in time to see those plush globes part and reveal his puckered goal. Logan then looks up and can see her left eye looking at him over her wet shoulder.

“Perfect.” He growls out and gets the bottle of bodywash she uses. He squeezes a little into his left palm then makes a fist to work up a lather. Logan then presses up against her. “Bet ya’ve never been touched _here_.” He whispers in her left ear as his soapy fingers start rubbing at her anus. Marie gasps as he draws slow, lazy circles around and over the puckered furl. His other hand pinches and twists at the nipple of her right breast.

“Lo-Logan! Ah’ve neva-” Marie whines out as he continues his ministrations but she breaks off her own words to moan wantonly as the tip of a blunt, sudsy finger presses in.

“Just relax, darlin’. I’ll make it feel good… _so good_.” His rumbling voice whispers as that thick finger works it's way deeper into her. Marie gasps then squirms as his right hand slides down her front to play with her swollen clit… and then there are suddenly two fingers now inside of her ass.

“Logan! Oh god, Logan! Ah want…” Marie cries out as she thrusts back against his questing fingers that work to open up her virgin ass for his entry.

“What do ya want, Marie?” Logan says gruffly in her ear as he gives a thrust in pushing his fingers as deep as they can go to draw a cry of passion from her lovely lips. “Hmm… Say it, Marie. Tell me how ya want it.” He whispers in a low grumble right in her ear.

“Fuck me, Logan! Fuck me hard! In my ass!” Marie cries out in a rush as her cheeks go scarlet and her eyes squeeze shut. Her body is just vibrating on the edge of release and Logan… he just pulls back allowing the hot water to flow over her once more.

He returns and this time his fingers are coated in baby oil. Logan keeps a bottle in his shower because the glide is so slick and smooth that it comes pretty damn close to a woman's arousal.

And most importantly of all, it’s scentless.

“Alright, darlin’… yer wish is my command.” Logan growls in her ear as he presses in close once more. Two fingers, generously coated, slip into her lax backdoor easily… then Marie moans wantonly once more as a third finger slips in soon after… and she is quickly reduced to a desperate, lustful thing in his grasp.

“Now, Logan, _please_.” Marie begs as she squirms against him. Logan's only response is a low growl. He then removes his fingers from her body, slicks up his long, thick shaft… he then looks down to watch as he guides himself slowly into her. He stops only once he is fully seated within her.

“Oh… Logan.”

“Marie.”

They pant out as Logan pulls Marie flush against his chest. His hands cup and fondle her breasts as the steamy water falls around them and down their joined bodies. Then presses her against the tiled wall once again, moving her legs to a wider stance, then slowly moves within her.

“ _Fuck_ , Marie.” Logan groans out at the feel of her around his probing shaft. “So _fucking_ tight.” He moans against her wet neck as he quickens his pace. Her channel is slick and hot and squeezes him hard.

Soon Logan loses himself in the press of her flesh and the heat of passion. Marie is a writhing, screaming mess as Wolverine thrusts hard and swift into her. In moments, he is flooding her with his seed and nipping at her neck.

_______

_Two days later…_

Rogue is in the Danger Room with Piotr, Warren, and Lorna. It's a training exercise to help her and Lorna hone their control and sharpen their skills whilst using their powers in combat. As a wild card, Scott has come to this session.

He has cleaned up since arriving and looks a bit more like his old self… save that he has a beard now. It's a little on the thin side, but it looks good on him… especially with his dark brown hair being longer as well.

Rogue and Lorna can't focus long enough to do anything more than redirect Archangel’s feathers and deflect Colossus’ mighty blows.

Rogue groans as she deflects a massive metal fist. She then quickly moves the nearly eight foot tall metal man a quarter turn to her left… thus blocking an incoming optic blast. She turns her brown eyes to Lorna who is busy catching a dozen thrown metal feathers with her power. The green haired young woman then throws half of those feathers at Scott with a flick of her wrist. He fires off several rapid bursts even as he dodges.

“I'm liking these.” Lorna says with a smirk as she gets the remaining six feathers floating around her to spin with a twirl of her hand.

“Don't get cocky, little girl.” Scott says as he fires off a blast.

“Call me… Polaris!” Lorna says as she sacrifices one feather to block the blast. She sends the other five zipping in. Scott fires off another rapid salvo but the feathers spin and flip over the energy beams save one.

Scott then ducks, dodges, and flips to avoid being hit. As soon as the wave is past, he swiftly crosses the distance between himself and Polaris. He then sweeps her feet out from under her… but before he can press his advantage, Colossus’ big metal body comes hurtling over. Scott retreats… but fires an optic blast at Rogue as she plants herself firmly in front of the prone Lorna.

She uses Jean’s power to block the energy beam.

 _‘Scott!’_ He hears Jean’s voice once more. Scott then pulls off his visor and opens his destructive eyes wide. The beam is enormous… and Rogue blocks it with everything she's got. Her eyes flaring with fire momentarily.

Scott gives up first and closes his eyes. He had watched through the red haze as Rogue protected the others… just as he knew she would. It confirms his hunch.

“Polaris! You've gotta learn to fight… to protect yourself… because one day, you're friends may not be there… and you'll face your enemy alone. So you've got a ways to go before you become an X-Man.” Scott says sternly as he places his visor back over his dangerous eyes. He then walks away leaving the Danger Room.

“Well that was rude.” Lorna says as she stands and pats herself off. “You were awesome though… all that energy kinda looked like a bird as it blasted off around you.”

“Scott does have a point, Lorna. Ya needta learn ta fight. If yer overpowered out on a mission… then that means failure. So… Ah guess Ah’m just gonna havta show ya some moves. We’ll start tomorrow.” Rogue then smiles at her uncouth friend. She thanks Colossus and Archangel for the session before leaving as well. Lorna has a contemplative look upon her face.

 

Rogue immediately heads to the women's locker room and showers. As the steamy water flows over her, Rogue can't help but yearn for touch at the moment. It's incredibly distracting… has been all day… just lingering there in the back of her mind.

But now her sudsy hands move down from rubbing at her breasts to work at her lower areas.

Right hand down her front to explore her folds, left hand sliding over her hips to delve between her rounded buttocks to feel how used that part of her is. Every morning and evening, Logan has been taking her anally… and Marie has come to enjoy this new sex technique.

Rogue then moans wantonly and bites at her lower lip to stifle such sounds in a semi-public area.

Her thoughts turn to Logan… at first… but then she finds herself thinking of Piotr and how massive his 6’8 nearly 300lb frame is compared to her 5’5 roughly 150lbs. He'd be able to pick her up and do whatever he _wanted_ to her.

A small cry escapes her lips at the thought.

She knows why she is thinking this way… Piotr touched her back over the summer in a training session before metaling up to protect her and from the mental download she’d gotten, Rogue discovered that the Russian-born X-Man loves her in his own way. His unrequited love has been a closely guarded secret… only coming out through his artwork.

He had been drawing her in practically every sketch. His blue eyes on her constantly. She just didn't notice because she was flirting with Bobby and pining over Logan.

 _‘No! Logan! Ah want, Logan!’_ She thinks reigning in her wandering thoughts… but the reprieve is brief as she starts thinking about Scott and how his new scruffy look is hot as hell. She recalls the feel and taste of his lips upon hers… and she moans out rapid pants as she gets flashes of Jean’s memories of fucking the daylights out of him flood her mind.

 _‘NO!!! No! Logan! Only Logan!’_ Rogue thinks as she presses her face and chest against the tiled shower wall as her deft fingers work her lower orifices to a heated frenzy as she recalls how he hooked his big arms behind her knees and pounded her into a mind blowing orgasm.

“Logan. Oh god… _Logan_.” Rogue moans out softly in a strained tone as she reaches her peak and feels the release of her orgasm burst forth from her. She pants as she leans against the tiled wall feeling her racing heart try to slow.

 _‘What the hell is wrong with me?’_ Rogue thinks to herself briefly as she recovers.

 _‘Yer in heat, Marie.’_ Rogue recalls Logan saying two days ago after he showed her the new technique and ‘popped’ her black cherry. He had said that as they panted against the tiled shower wall, steamy water flowing down and around their still joined bodies.

 _‘Ya keep pullin’ in more and more of me… so now ya’ve got more feral instincts then ya did before… which means… yer in heat, Marie.’_ Logan had growl/groaned next to her ear.

Rogue groans as her temporary reprieve comes to an end and she starts feeling that deep, inner drive to fuck someone, _anyone_ , rise once more.

The struggle continues.

She quickly finishes rinsing off, turns off the water, and gets out… toweling herself dry in a rush and moving to get her clean clothes.

That's when Rogue looks over and sees Lorna undressing…

She pauses as she watches the green haired girl’s pale skin being exposed. Dark, rosy nipples peaking in the slight chill of the shower room. Brown eyes trail down to see tamed green curls in a neat triangle betwixt Lorna’s thighs.

Sudden thoughts... flashes from Logan’s memories of women past as well as her own experience with what he can do with his mouth… it drives her to wanting to _touch_ and _taste_ … and she finds herself wondering what Lorna would taste like as she imagines the girl spread out under her.

 _‘No!’_ Rogue thinks harshly as she shakes her head to clear her mind as she looks elsewhere. She then hurriedly wraps the large towel around herself and leaves without a second glance to Lorna who is now in another one of the shower stalls. She goes out into the uniform room with her uniform and clean clothes in hand. Distracted, Rogue doesn't even notice she isn't alone until…

“Rogue?” She hears Scott’s voice from behind her and she drops the bundle in her arms and turns.

“Scott? Ah thought…” She starts, a blush steadily coloring her cheeks as her eyes dart about looking anywhere but at him.

“Rogue… I just wanted to tell you…” Scott then looks at her from behind his shades as he moves closer. His chin length hair is slicked back. He is wearing sweats and a tight tee over his taut body.

“Please, Scott. Don't touch me.” Rogue says in a rush even as Scott’s hand reaches out to touch her slightly damp hair.

“I'm not… I won't… not unless you want me to.” Scott says calmly as he stops in place. His cheeks color slightly in embarrassment. “Are you okay?” He then asks.

“No-Yes! Ah’m fine. Just… just stay away, please.” Rogue says in a rush as she uses Jean’s power to get her clean clothes back into her arms… then she flies away for the locker room door.

Once in the locker room, Rogue hurriedly removes her towel then pulls on her underwear and freezes when she notices Warren standing there… topless, metal wings folded behind his back. Only his leather and kevlar-nano weave pants on. A look of surprise on his face as hers colors scarlet from embarrassment as their eyes lock across the room.

Rogue’s hands instantly fly up to cover her exposed breasts then she looks around on the bench before her and quickly snatches up her v-neck tee and pulls it on in a rush. Her sweats follow next.

Then she's out the door to the uniform room again, flying away like the wind.

Warren chuckles and shakes his head as soon as she is gone.

“Hey Pete!” The winged, blonde pretty boy says loudly towards the stall where running water is heard.

“Da?” The big Russian says from inside the shower.

“You'll never guess which X-Woman just walked in here naked.”

“Who?” Piotr then asks opening the glass and metal shower door to look Warren in the eye.

“Rogue.” Warren says with a chuckle. Piotr’s blue eyes go wider than silver dollars at that revelation. “Gotta say, it certainly was a memorable view… and you missed it.” Warren then strips and heads to one of the dozen stalls to shower. Piotr cusses about his luck lowly then.

_______

Betsy is in her office down in Medbay looking through the paper and computer files on Rogue… and Jean.

Rogue's is the usual info… height, weight, medical history from Mississippi, the fact that she was adopted… but it's the special note that Xavier has left detailing the girl’s mutation, particularly her secondary aspect, that intrigues Dr. Braddock.

 _Tactile Telepathy_.

This part of her mutation is what allows Rogue to ‘download’ memories and even personality traits from those whom she touches.

There's a list of everyone Rogue has touched in her file and notes about what their mutations are if they are a mutant.

Jean’s name is on the list.

_‘Scott’s fretting is warranted… especially if Rogue got even a fraction of this Phoenix Force… but… from the dates in the girl’s file, it looks like all the contact between her and Jean was done following the Liberty Island incident.’_

“Curious.” Betsy says under her breath. She then looks at Jean’s files, both digital and paper… and for once Betsy is grateful for Jean’s meticulous note taking.

The paper file reveals something surprising about Jean…

She was pregnant.

The note in the file is dated just two days before the raid on the school… and details that she was six weeks along.

“Oh my god.” Betsy says to herself in her shock. She wonders if Scott knew, if _anyone_ knew.

Then she ponders a new question, unrelated to her original search…

_‘Did she miscarry when the water enveloped her… or… did she carry to term given that her power protected her?’_

It'll have to be something she asks Jean’s psyche when Betsy manages to read Rogue's mind later.

_______

_Supper in the mansion…_

The largest dining room/ball room is outfitted to be like a cozy mix of public school cafeteria/homey dining setting with over a dozen round tables for the students to sit at. The ‘teachers’ tend to eat in a smaller dining room closer to the kitchen located in the ‘servant’ side of the mansion where it’s more private and quieter.

Rogue is fixing her plate from the hot bar lined up near the big kitchen entrance before heading over to the table she usually sits at with her friends. Jubilee and Sam are already there along with Lorna, Amara, Kitty, and Bobby.

“Ah see yer finally able to join the rest of us again, Bobby.” Rogue says as she sits down next to Lorna across from her ex-boyfriend.

“Yeah, Dr. Braddock finally cleared me to leave Medbay… and eat solid foods.” Bobby says and hums as he eats a bite of the meatloaf on his plate.

“Dr. Braddock said that he'd be back to a 100% in another week or two.” Kitty says with a smile as she watches Bobby eat and look like he's about to cream his pants because he's enjoying it so much.

“What is her deal?” Lorna then whispers to Rogue who had just started to dig into her fried chicken.

“Kitty?” Rogue asks curiously in a whisper.

“No… that blue chick across the room.” Lorna clarifies. Rogue’s eyes then look past Kitty and Bobby to see Mystique looking their way. As soon as their eyes meet, Mystique looks away becoming doubly interested in her food.

Rogue frowns. She doesn't particularly like the fact that one of her former captors is now staying here at the mansion. She had been avoiding Mystique since the encounter in the garage… coupled with her staying with Logan at the lake house… and the avoidance has been a smashing success thus far.

So why the hell is Mystique eyeing her and being so coy about it?

There's only one way that question is gonna get answered… and that's by having a conversation. Rogue puts her hands on the table determined to discover that answer.

“Is this seat taken?” Logan then says snapping Rogue from her thoughts about getting up and confronting Mystique.

“Umm… no.” Rogue says with a blush and Logan sits down next to her with a plate loaded up with fried chicken and meatloaf and no veggies in sight.

“Brawny man.” Lorna says in greeting with a grin as she looks to Logan.

“Great… so this is the ‘High school’ experience I've heard so much about?” The feral man says sarcastically at how quiet the table gets due to his sudden arrival.

“Oh… you want the High school experience? Then start passing around some of those beers you’ve got squirreled away and we'll accept you into our clique.” Lorna says brazenly. Logan narrows his eyes at the green haired girl for a moment then takes a swig from his Molson Gold without breaking the stoic glare.

“Okay, don't wanna share brews? Then how about you share some details about your sex life.” Lorna says in her no filter manner as she waggles her sculpted green brows at him.

Logan chuckles at that.

“Sweetheart, ya wouldn't be able to understand anything I tell ya beyond the missionary position.” He says nonchalantly then takes up a chicken leg and bites into it.

“Try me.” Lorna says saucily.

“Hey, now! This is **MY** man yer talkin’ ta.” Rogue says a touch heatedly to her new friend as she glares hard at Lorna. Logan chuckles once more as he swallows his bite.

“Better watch out, Green. My gal here’s got claws of her own.” Logan cautions with a smirk of his own and takes another pull off his beer. Lorna cocks a brow and purses her lips. It's the first time the green haired girl hasn't showcased her typical smirk.

________

_That night…_

Logan lays down next to Marie and she moves to rest her head on his fuzzy chest. They both take a moment to catch their breath and let their racing hearts slow in the afterglow of their most recent bout of passion.

“Next year.” Rogue says against Logan's sweaty chest. He hums and looks down at his Marie. Her head moves until her brown eyes look up at him.

“Next year, after New Year’s… Ah wanna start a family.” Marie says gently. “Please.” She then adds… eyes sparkling in the low firelight as her hand reaches up and cups his scruffy cheek.

“Alright, ya talked me into it, darlin’.” Logan says with a loving smirk.

“Ya promise?” Rogue then says as her leg tightens over his and smiles up at him seductively.

“I promise.” He answers finishing with a low growl, large hands gripping her backside roughly to pull her up. Mouths crash together in renewed passion as they once more enjoy the intensity of her fertility cycle.

_______

_At the same moment, in the woods just outside and surrounding the Xavier Estate..._

A shadowed figure, bundled well against the winter chill, crouches on a sturdy tree branch. Golden eyes watching through a pair of high powered binoculars to spy on the firelit couple as they make love. The curtains being open allows the peeping Tom a clear view into the lake house's bedroom on the second floor.

" 'Soon you will pay for the murder of my younger sister, foreign dog.' " The figure says in Japanese with a gruff masculine voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun-dun duuunnnn


	17. To Discover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue discovers that too much of a feral nature has a very different affect on her body than it does on Logan or Victor...
> 
> Mystique reflects on her life...
> 
> Scott grows evermore impatient...
> 
> And Erik gets in touch with his most loyal followers.

**Chapter 17: To Discover**

Steve is out for a morning jog around the Xavier Estate. He has done this every morning since he arrived nearly two weeks ago. Today, however, he takes a turn into the woods going to the lake house where he knows Logan lives on the estate. It's been eight days since he last talked to the only person he recognizes from before going into the ice… let alone seen the gruff man. Scott Summers even started subbing for the Auto Mechanics class… considering Steve has sat in on that class as well as History since getting here. Computers are strange, magical machines that fascinate and confuse him. Enough said… but World History since he went under…

WOW!!!

There have been gains in civil issues though not enough, and losses in so many other ways as well. No one should be judged by their skin color, gender, sexuality, or religion… but now so very few have more money than hundreds of millions of other people will even get to dream of having.

It's almost like it was in the 1920s when so few had more than enough and everyone else scrounged for scraps. Different yet the same.

The sun is rising as Steve jogs down the woodland trail and soon the lake house comes into view among the stand of white pines and other more bare trees. Steve slows down barely thirty feet from the front door when, suddenly, he hears what sounds like cries of distress... and… thumping. Snapping into action without a second thought, Steve moves around the two story home and jumps up to a thick branch in a tree some twenty feet off the ground. He looks in the large window expecting a scene of violence…

Instead… he sees Logan and Rogue on the large bed… and they aren't sleeping.

Rogue is on her hands and knees with Logan’s fist in the dark spill of her hair pulling her head back as he takes her from behind… forcefully.

Steve’s eyebrows shoot up high and he starts to think that Logan is hurting the young woman… but then she screams out…

“Yes! Harder! Fuck me as hard as ya can, Wolverine!” And Steve’s face goes scarlet from embarrassment and he moves back but this causes him to slip and fall right out of the tree he is in. Steve gets up, pats the snow off himself then walks away in a daze. Breath fogging in the late February chill, Steve finds himself thinking about Peggy oddly enough.

He would've married her if he hadn’t taken an ice nap. And he knows that when they would've… been intimate… he would've been gentle and loving, not wild and violent.

Steve shakes his head trying to forget what he seen as he returns to the mansion for a hot cup of coffee.

_______

Betsy heads out to the lake house as the sun climbs higher in the clear blue sky above. It's close to midday and she feels it is time to check up on Rogue. The poor girl has gone into heat becoming a slave to her hormones… to the point that even when she isn't actively trying to read her, Betsy can feel the lust radiating off Rogue from the mansion.

And with the visual Captain Rogers got bright and early this morning… well, let's just say a man with a photographic memory doesn’t miss much.

Betsy knocks on the front door swift and sure. She is about to knock again when the door opens and there stands Logan in nothing more than a pair of sweats. He smells strongly of sex and masculinity… it's almost overpowering… and she doesn't have his sense of smell.

“Good morning, Logan.” Betsy says nicely with a friendly smile. “May I come in?”

“Whaddya want?” He says gruffly… and Betsy notices that his normally green eyes are a burning gold.

“Just here to check up on Rogue.” She answers, Wolverine gives a low growl. “I may be able to help her control the urges of her heat… next cycle, of course. You're doing a brilliant job thus far. If you please?” She then says and the feral man lets her enter. Betsy takes in the unkempt state of the lake house. No surprise there… as Rogue’s heat progressed, Logan would've been spending the majority of his time attending to the girl’s needs rather than cleaning house.

“Where is she?” Betsy then asks softly as she shifts her portable kit from one hand to the other.

“This way.” Wolverine growls out and heads up the stairs to the loft. Betsy follows. The smell of sex gets even stronger up here. She’s certain the sheets are soaked with their sweat as well as other bodily fluids. Betsy tries her best to focus on the task at hand and not the state of things.

Logan certainly acts like an animal half the time… so it really isn't a surprise that he tends to live like one as well.

She sees Rogue laying on the bed, on her back, with a sheet covering only the lower half of her body. Legs are spread wide under the sheet and there is sweat beading all over her creamy skin.

Betsy sets her small kit down and gets the medical gloves on and repositions the panting girl’s left arm.  
“I'm going to draw some blood so I can check her levels back in the lab.” Betsy says gently. She can feel how hot Rogue's skin is through the thin latex gloves. She can see the nigh labored breathing as Rogue sleeps fitfully.

Betsy then readies to draw blood, tying the tourniquet on the girl’s bicep, swabbing the bend of her elbow, then getting a vein ready. The needle goes in smoothly and there is barely a flinch from the exhausted girl. Betsy is able to draw seven vials of blood before closing everything back up into the portable kit.

“Very well then, I should get some results in a day or two and then figure out what options she'll have to help take the edge off next time around. Also, Logan, be sure that she drinks plenty of water. And for the love of God, clean up in here.” Betsy says as she moves away from the bed. Wolverine just humphs at her words and watches the doctor leave. Soon she is out the door.

“Logan… Ah… need ya… please.” Rogue whimpers from the rumpled bed as she stirs awake. Wolverine is naked and back in bed in the space of two heartbeats.

“I'm here, Marie.” He growls out and kisses her as she sluggishly clings to him and he slides into her used sex once more.

Betsy breathes deeply of the crisp, clean air once outside. She then briskly makes her way back to the mansion so she can start running tests.

_______

Mystique is down in her Ready Room waiting for her morning escort. The room she is in is small, just a bedroom with a small bathroom attached. She lays there upon the narrow bed feeling weighted. The guilt of her past coming back to haunt her as she is now once more back home.

The last time she was here, at the mansion, was when Jean was first learning to control the Phoenix Force… when Mystique was Combat Trainer. That seems so long ago now. Then Mystique had to go and get caught up in Erik’s Genosha agenda… and it was going good, great in fact. Then she'd gotten quite the surprise when she became pregnant.

There was turmoil then due to the fact that the major countries like the US and those in Europe were not happy about a Mutant nation between them and so close to Cuba to boot. She had feared for the child growing within her if war should break out… then it turned out that she was carrying twins!

Mystique couldn't bring herself to have them in Genosha… so she slipped away when she was barely four months along… having them in the US.

Two perfect little baby girls. That looked normal in every way, save one.

One of them had green hair.

She kept them for a year… then she made the third hardest decision in her life… she split them up. Mystique has had two other children since she left Charles on that beach long ago to follow Erik… and she had to give them up as well.

The most normal looking of her twin girls, she named Marie. Mystique put her up for adoption… like she had done with her son Graydon back in the late seventies, only he'd been five at the time. The other girl… Lorna… she left with a trusted contact in Missouri… a woman whom Mystique had saved some years ago… and most importantly, she’s a mutant who passes for normal. And like she had done with Kurt and Graydon, Mystique kept close tabs on her girls. She'd hoped that, like Graydon, Marie wouldn't have an active X-gene… but that wasn't to be.

Lorna had manifested before Marie though, which was no surprise, and Mystique had told Erik about her first… and, of course, she became his favorite.

Marie… Erik saw as just a means to an end, ultimately, and was more than willing to sacrifice her. Then Lorna would be his princess and heir… his most treasured child.

Mystique had to bury her own heart at the display of favoritism he showed and follow the grand plan. They were going to make the world a better place… and all it would cost is one daughter.

Besides, Erik said he'd declare her a hero and the girl’s memory would be remembered for all time by every mutant everywhere… she would be their Messiah… because there would finally be peace.

But the X-Men had shown up… with Logan… and she'd did her best to delay them, but Mystique wound up taking a set of adamantium claws to her stomach. She'd whispered ‘save her’ to the feral man before she went down. The look of confusion on his face as she held his gaze right to the last second before passing out was telling.

Mystique had hoped he’d change her captured daughter’s fate… and he did.

But that's all in the past.

At least now Marie is safe and, surprisingly, Lorna is here too. Mystique is glad to see three of her children alive and well in this place. The mansion seems more hollow without Charles here though.

She didn't even get to say goodbye to the man who had been her brother and that saddens her more than anything else.

Then, on the first night down here, Pyro had talked to her.

~☆~☆~☆~

“It's interesting that you're blue again.” He said from across the hall having seen her being escorted in earlier as he watched through the slot in his door. “That means that stupid cure is only temporary… which means… one day, Magneto will rise again.” And the young man seemed so certain in his resolve as he spoke to her through that same slot.

“Erik has lost his way. He did so a long time ago.” Mystique told the loyal lackey.

“He's the only one willing to do what needs to be done.” Pyro had retorted back.

“And what's that exactly? Mass murder and destruction. Such actions land you in one of two places, kid… prison or six feet under.” Mystique then told him sternly. “I would tell you to take your pick between the two… but seeing as how you're already here… well, you get my point.” It had gone quiet for a minute after that. Long enough for her to believe he'd been cowed.

She was wrong.

“Magneto will return and save his people.” Pyro then added and Mystique knew there was no talking any sense into him after that.

~~~

Three light knocks then sounded on her door and Mystique moved to sit up on her small bed. The lock turned and the door opens revealing her escort… “Hallo. How are you this morning?” Kurt says cheerfully as he enters.

“Same shit, different day.” Is her crass reply as she buries her emotional turmoil. Kurt chuckles at the phrase.

“You know, you sound different than you did the last time you vere here, Raven.” Kurt says to her in his still accented voice and Mystique can't suppress the sigh that falls from her blue lips.

“Everything's changed, Kurt. You know that.” Mystique says sadly as her yellow eyes look to the floor.

“For the better.” Kurt tells her with a smile flashing his white, pointed teeth.

“It’s not better. Don't you see that? Charles is gone, dead.” She says and looks hard at the blue devil.

“But not forgotten… plus, the school ist still here, still going, continuing the Professor’s dream. As long as ve strive for his goal of coexistence, his dream yet lives. Ve just need to keep the faith.” Kurt then says in his way that inspires others without even trying. He'd make a good leader… if he ever wanted the mantle that is.

“Ever the optimist.” She says with a slight smile conceding the conversation to him. “Don't ever change… or we’ll all lose hope.” Kurt’s tail waggles behind him at those words.

“I'm gonna puke.” Pyro groans out from behind his door. Mystique rolls her eyes at the other mutant housed down here.

“Breakfast awaits, Fraulein.” Kurt says and gestures for Mystique to leave first. She does.

“Have you been keeping up on your training?” She then asks Kurt once they enter the elevator.

“Ja. Logan has kept me on mein toes… as has the good Captain.” Kurt replies.

“Good. I wanna see what the WWII vet can do.” Mystique says then adds quickly, “After a cup of coffee first.” And the pair of blue mutants smile at that… both knowing how cranky Raven can be without her wake up aid.

_______

_Medbay… Noon_

Scott walks into the office down in the Medbay. He looks around through his red shades but doesn't see Betsy. He then moves out into the exam room. The memory of Logan on top of Jean on that examination table flashes in his mind… begging for attention.

Scott ignores it and moves into the back area where the testing takes place. He finds Betsy here placing a vial of blood into the centrifuge.

“You’re hovering, Summers.” The Telepath says as she presses the button to set the device into motion without turning to look at Scott.

“Have you scanned Rogue's mind yet?” He asks a touch impatiently as he paces in front of the door.

“No, I have not.” Betsy says as she goes to the computer. She splits her focus from the task at hand to brush lightly over the thoughts in Scott’s mind. She sees a jumble of memories related to Jean… a very naked Jean.

“Why?” He says and thinks forcing Betsy from his mind.

“Because right now she is not in any condition for a psychic probe.” Betsy says still not looking at Scott. She senses his next question before it can even leave his lips. “If you haven't noticed, Scott… she's suffering a temporary state of atavism.”

“What?” Scott is confused.

“She's absorbed enough of Logan… and what with that recent touch to Sabertooth… well, she's tilted towards a more feral nature. It wasn't entirely unexpected.” Betsy explains but Scott still looks at her with his head tilted in confusion.

“She’s in heat, Scott. Don't be dense.” Betsy says with a sigh having to lay it out plainly to the thick headed man.

“In heat?”

“Yes… and I'll have to keep a close eye on Rogue over the next couple of months. With the Wolverine taking care of her, they may be expecting.” Betsy then adds smiling to herself at the thought of Logan changing dirty diapers.

“That son of a bitch.” Scott says, his tone turning hostile.

“Dammit, Scott, leave them be.” Betsy says as she finally turns to face Scott with a stern look in her eyes. “In a couple of days Rogue will be back to her normal self and I'll perform the psychic probe then… but it is imperative that you leave them alone.” Betsy stresses.

“I'll deal with that feral bastard-”

“No, you won't… like it turned out so well for you in Tijuana.” Betsy says firmly and Scott just stands there fuming in silence. “I know you miss Jean and with Rogue being a possible host to her psyche, you feel compelled to protect her… but she isn't Jean, Scott. She isn't… and in the end, you'll have to let go.”

“Easy for you to say.” He huffs out irritably.

“She was my friend too, Scott… and I miss her just as much… but we have to face the facts.” Betsy says softly pulling the latex gloves from her hands before closing the distance to her grieving friend. “Jean is gone… but not forgotten. Honor her memory by living. She would want you to. You know that.” She then slowly reaches out to touch Scott’s face.

He sighs leaning into the touch for a moment… then pulls away abruptly.

“I can't.” He says in a whisper then leaves quickly leaving Betsy standing there with sorrow in her eyes for his plight.

_______

_Genosha_

Magneto moves around the palatial building slowly, not really drawing attention to himself. A drifter in his own home as he passes through the metal clad halls. He doesn't see many other mutants walking about set in their daily tasks so he goes unchallenged. He soon finds himself at the plush quarters for his adopted daughters, the Frost Sisters… Esme, Sophie, and Phoebe.

They were ten when he found them in the lab where they were made… cloned from Emma Frost’s DNA. They had turned on their masters, telepathically controlling the human men to shoot each other…

Brutal business for young girls…

Sadly, it cost their two other sisters their lives for there were once five in total.

Erik had opened the doors and strolled in a few minutes after their daring deed and freed the three girls from captivity. An unexpected and most lucky break, he believed. Having freed themselves before he could do it himself… how very useful indeed.

That was a decade ago.

Since then, the Frost girls have served him loyally. Finding mutants through his own version of Cerebro…

Cerebrel.

They are the reason he has returned home.

“Papa!” Esme says happily when Erik shows himself to the trio of blondes. Soon all three girls are smiling and running to greet him.

“We're so glad you made it back.”

“We missed you sooo much, Papa.”

“Things just haven't been the same without you.” They each managed to get in without talking over one another. Erik smiles warmly at them each in turn.

“My darling girls, you warm an old man’s heart.” He says to them as they hug him all at once. “I came as soon as I was able after hearing your telepathic message. Now you must tell me what has happened over the last three years whilst I was away.” He then tells them somberly. The Frost girls slowly detach themselves and step back. They each share a look with one another before looking to Erik.

Esme speaks first.

“We did as you asked and made sure Genosha was kept free of spies… but we didn't take into account that one of your loyal Acolytes would seize power for himself.”

“Lance shielded his thoughts from us using your first helmet.”

“We didn't know he had it until it was too late.” They share sad glances and cross their arms to hold themselves in their shared emotional distress. It's more of a triplet/clone thing than a telepathic one.

“Nearly all Genosites believe his claim, what with you being imprisoned at first.”

“Then…”

“Depowered.” They say together. They each display their grief quietly and look to one another for comfort.

“It is alright, my darling girls. I am back now… and though my power is weak, I still have it.” Magneto says and makes the American Quarter in his hand float up from his palm an inch or two… albeit a bit shakily. The coin then slips from his control to land on his palm. He clutches it and pants then looks at his beloved triplet girls from under the brim of his fedora.

“Please tell me Fabian Cortez is still here.” He says a touch winded.

“Yes.”

“But he's always around Lance.”

“Why do you want to know about him, Papa?” Esme asks lastly, curious to know.

“I believe he may be able to help me regain my old strength.” Erik says with a knowing smirk.


	18. To Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek at what Victor is up to...
> 
> Steve and Mystique get some training in...
> 
> Erik makes his move...
> 
> Rogue comes to her senses after a bad dream...
> 
> Logan feels guilty...
> 
> And Scott sticks his nose in Logan's business...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some casting notes before we begin...
> 
> I'm thinking that Kit Harrington (Yes, Jon Snow) would make a great Lance Alvers... think Juggernaut from Deadpool 2... Ray Park as Toad... Jeremy Irons as Fabian Cortez... and I like the girl that plays the Frost Sisters in The Gifted, Skyler Samuels.
> 
> Byung-Hun Lee as our Mystery Man (He was Stormshadow in the G.I. Joe movies)
> 
> And finally... I'll let y'all decide what Birdy looks like ;)

**Chapter 18: To Take**

_S.H.I.E.L.D Headquarters, Triskelion… Washington D.C…_

“Tell me about your brother again, Agent Creed. He certainly has been on your mind a lot since seeing him again recently.” Psychiatrist, Dr. Robin Goodall, Creed’s personal mental health assessor asks. Of course, her being a Beta-level telepath helps as well.

Victor gives a low growl as he scratches a stick figure into the wooden armrest of the comfy fauteuil in Dr. Goodall’s office. He doesn't even look her in the eye preferring not to talk about his little brother.  
Robin senses this in his thoughts.

“You've told me about how losing your brother was traumatic for you. A turning point sending you down a self-chosen path of murder and mayhem.” The pretty blonde woman says causing Victor to finally look up at her with sharp glaring eyes.

“I didn't talk about that so much as you dug it outta my skull, Birdy.” Victor growls out using his nickname for the young woman in front of him. It's what he settled on since she didn't like being called ‘frail’.

“That was only because you were being stubborn and didn't know I was a fellow mutant.” She says offering a smile to ease his mood.

“Well… now I know, Toots.” Victor huffs out unamused.

“You know you're free to talk about anything here with me. This is your time, Victor.” Robin says in her friendly tone.

“I know.” He says then groans and swipes a hand over his bearded face then through his spiky hair. “It’s just… Fuck…” He stops giving another frustrated groan. “Seeing how Jimmy has moved on… just pisses me off.”

“Because he's had it made from day one.” She states voicing Victor's own understanding.

“Yeah.” Victor agrees easily.

“You are aware that is your perception, not the reality?” Dr. Goodall then questions.

“Yeah.” Victor says slowly.

“You’ve mentioned before that your brother lost his memories. That means he doesn't understand your grievances.”

“Oh, he understands. Fucker got his memories back. Found out that little tidbit last time I seen his cowardly ass.” Victor snarls becoming much more animated now nearly coming out of his seat.

“Only this time, he wasn't running.” She points out seeing the memories play out from Victor's eyes as she scans his mind.

As a result, Victor finds the memory pulled into his surface thoughts. He growls and stands suddenly.

“What are you trying to do?!”

“Make you take a second look… make you feel something positive for a change.” Robin says calmly as she looks up at Victor over her glasses. Determination shining in her deep sapphire blue eyes. “Friends come and go, Victor… but family is always there… even when they’re distant.”

Victor stops leaning over her desk and takes a step back. He considers Birdy’s words. Jimmy is the only permanent fixture in his long life… and the way he's going about things, constantly worrying over what his little brother is doing… and thinking, well, it's looking like Jimmy will be a big part of his future too.

Victor sits down heavily back in the chair which creaks under his weight.

“Fuck…” He says and runs a hand through his hair once more. “You've gotta point, Birdy.”

“Good, you're listening… and that's a big step for you, Victor.” Dr. Goodall says with a kind smile. “Now I want you to think of ways you can improve your relationship with your brother. It'll help you find some stability.”

Victor looks at her, _really_ looks at her…

“I'll try.”

“Remember, it doesn't hurt to be nice.” Dr. Goodall then says with a wink.

_______

_Afternoon… Danger Room_

Steve checks the stretch of the new suit he is wearing. He's impressed with the seamstress’s work for it’s a perfect fit and it moves like a dream with the varying materials. It's so dark blue it looks black… and the ‘white’ and ‘red’ is darker as well giving him a subdued color scheme.

“Liking your new suit?” Raven says as she and Kurt walk up to him in the center of the huge room. She is in her ‘human’ guise wearing her white S.H.I.E.L.D uniform. Kurt is in his X-Man uniform… a tactical vest over a long sleeved leather/kevlar top with dark red accents at the forearms, sides, and outer thighs. There is silver trim and zippers as well and he has daggers located on his outer thighs and lower back. He wears specially made fingerless gloves as well.

“It's… darker, that's for sure… it's like a second skin… and the armor is seamlessly integrated.” Steve says still looking at his new uniform.

“Stitch is the best. She makes the uniforms and school wear here… when she isn't busy with her own fashion line that is.” Raven says as she takes a moment to eye the Living Legend standing before her. A smirk upon her lovely lips. “Her mutation is quite useful in her chosen career.”

“Does she control the needles with her mind?” Steve asks with a somewhat goofy smile trying to make light about this… after all, pretty much everyone here does something fantastic it seems.

“No.” Raven chuckles at his attempt at humor. “Her eyesight is very keen and she has quicker reflexes thus making her fingers quite nimble.” She then rolls her eyes at him. “Typical Homo Sapien… thinking every mutant moves things with their mind.” She mocks him teasingly.

“Speaking of mutations… I thought you were a blue skinned redhead.” Steve then says after checking his shield only to look her right in the eye.

“I thought you'd be more comfortable if I looked like this.” Raven says as they square up in front of one another.

“I'm not looking to be coddled. Besides, I don’t mind Kurt over there. I know he's more than meets the eye. Same goes for you.” Steve says with a smile. Raven smiles at his words. It's a change from the aversion her true form tends to bring out of everyone else she encounters in S.H.I.E.L.D.

So her skin and hair shimmer and change until Mystique stands before Captain America in her true form.

“Better. Now show me what you've got, ma’am.” Steve says as he takes a stance with his shield in front. Mystique grins and performs a perfect jump double kick that hits his shield and pushes the super soldier back a few steps. Steve is a little surprised by her strength but in his moment of hesitation, she manages to swirl in, knock his shield wide, and trip him.

“Okay, I wasn’t expecting that.” Steve mutters out and rolls backwards before she stomps him with a well placed somersault kick. He responds by sweeping a leg out to catch her but the blue woman in white jumps clean over him performing an elegant acrobatic cartwheel flip. Steve is lucky to get his shield in place to protect from her next series of attacks.

“Thought you were more than this shield!” She says then grabs it and does a no hands cartwheel. Steve has to quickly slip his arm free of the strap or risk the limb getting broken. Mystique smiles at him and casually tosses the shield away behind her. It rolls off across the open space to clatter on the floor.

“Guess we'll find out.” Steve says taking a boxer’s stance.

“Perhaps if you stop seeing me as a woman.” Mystique suggests then her form ripples, clothes as well, and suddenly Steve is staring at himself.

“Okay… this is awkward.” He says with a wane smile but his doppelganger rushes in performing yet more amazing acrobatic maneuvers.

At first, Steve is overwhelmed… then his look-alike takes him down again.

“Those are impressive moves. Teach me, please. I'd like to be as unpredictable as possible.” Steve says as he lays on the floor.

“We’ll train everyday before lunch.” Mystique says still looking and sounding like Steve. Her form ripples and her outfit changes back as she offers a hand to help the super soldier up. “Be here at ten sharp.” She then adds in her own voice as she looks up at Steve.

“Can do, ma’am.” Steve says with a smile.

“I'll show you some parkur moves that'll really help you.” She then adds.

“Par… core?” And Steve is puzzled by the word.

“You'll see.” Raven replies with a smile.

_______

_The next day… Genosha_

Esme Frost stands near one of the many fountains that line the way between the Palace and the Genoshian Hanging Gardens which float above the grounds reaching up into the clear blue sky this fine day thanks to innovative tech developed by mutant scientists. She isn’t hiding, that'd be very hard to do in the fashionable white ensemble she is wearing.

Soon Lance Alvers… aka Avalanche… and his constant shadow, the head of Genosha’s science division… Fabian Cortez, make their way along the covered walk-way around the Palace as they head from the living quarters to the Command Center. They are followed by two Acolytes… The massive and unstoppable, Juggernaut… and a twitchy looking Toad who hops along bouncing from wall-to-column and floor-to-ceiling as they go. Three of them are wearing helmets. Fabian Cortez is the only one without such protective head gear on his grey haired head.

“Lord Alvers! I have the daily reports for you and some files on a few mutants who might interest you… for your upcoming attack.” Esme says and hurries after the four. She taps her fingers to the silver band on her left wrist. Blue accent lights glow in the seams and a hovering hologram appears above her left wrist. She then taps her wrist to his transferring the files onto his silver band.

“Excellent, Esme.” Alver’s says as he takes a moment to swipe through the file folders and look at the list of mutants found within. There are six… three of whom already seem to be a team. “You and your sisters outdo yourselves every time, Esme.” Alvers says in his slightly accented voice. It sounds a little Scottish. He gives a genuine smile to the lovely blonde girl.

Esme smiles coyly in return.

Fabian’s faded blue eyes narrow as he watches the two interact.

“Fabian.” Alvers says and looks over his other shoulder away from Esme.

“Yes, Lord Avalanche?” Fabian says smoothly and walks faster to be beside Alvers.

“Send a Recovery Team to recruit these three mutants.” Alvers says as he selects the ‘Terrifying Trio’ and taps his band to Fabian’s.

“On it, my lord.” Fabian says in his deep, cultured tone then walks away making lengthy strides with his long legs. He goes through a side corridor in the Palace on his way to the training arena. He knows the way by heart so he reads through the three files as he goes… learning everything he can about these three mutants.

“Mr. Cortez.” Erik says as he steps out in front of the distracted man.

Halting instantly…

“Magneto?” Fabian says in surprise. “You're back? When?”

“No need for incidental things, Mr. Cortez… instead, let us get right to the point. I need your help.” Erik says starting out in his usual manner then ending in a near plea.

“Ahhh… I get it. The Cure. From what I hear on the news, it's temporary… but it leaves those who've taken it weak when their powers do come back.” Fabian says in understanding.

“Yes, that is correct.” Erik answers. “That is why I need your help.”

“Then follow me and lets correct your condition, my lord.” Fabian says with a bow of his head then gestures for the two Frost girls and Erik to follow.

Unbeknownst to them, however, Fabian taps on his silver band as they make their way back through the Palace towards the Infirmary wing.

“Lay down on the table, my lord. This will take awhile to complete. Erik does so slowly and gets comfy on the padded metal gurney. “Close your eyes and we'll begin.” Fabian then adds with a smile.

Restraints snap into place and suddenly Fabian moves like the wind to catch one of the Frost girls off guard. The side of his bare hand touches Sophie’s throat as the other twists her arm behind her back.

“Don't even think of playing mind games with me, my dear… or there will only be two Frost Sisters left.” Fabian says as he twists the scalpel in his hand to emphasize his point. Phoebe reluctantly complies.

The doors to the Infirmary burst open and in comes the Juggernaut, Toad, and Avalanche who is carrying an unconscious Esme.

“Cortez! You traitorous scum. I'll have you suffer before I grant you the mercy of death.” Erik says coldly.

“What? You didn't honestly believe I'd help you, did you?” Fabian says to Erik. He then looks to the three mutants who just entered. “Restrain the loose Frost girl, Toad. And please, let's keep them alive. We can't lose the Crown Jewels now can we?”

Toad goes to restrain Phoebe… when Erik starts to laugh.

“You think I didn't know of your treachery?” Erik then says and the metal gurney he is on breaks apart, the scalpel flies out of Fabian’s hand, and the helmets come off the three mutants.

“My dear girls have told me everything… even about this marvelous drug you have developed based upon your mutation to amplify the gifts of other mutants. Funny how you didn’t think to lock that up in a safe place.” Erik says as he traps Fabian with the reworked parts from the metal gurney. He then reaches out and calls his first helmet to his waiting hand. It zooms across the room from Avalanche.

“As for you three…” Magneto starts and Juggernaut, Toad, and Avalanche all take a knee. “I haven't decided what to do with you yet… but you will all have to regain my trust by proving yourselves loyal once more."

“Yes, Magneto.” They say in unison. Erik turns his steely blue eyes back to the other old man then.

“I know exactly what I'm going to do with you, Fabian.” Magneto then says and gives a cruel smile. “It's been awhile since I’ve had to put someone on top of the spire.” Fabian gulps down his fear at those words… for that punishment is a death sentence.

_______

_Meanwhile… at the lake house on the Xavier Estate…_

There is warmth and the feel of strong arms encircling her… and Marie is happy. She opens her eyes to see warm, golden sunlight on her as big, rough hands roam her body.

“I love ya, Marie.” Logan says in a husky whisper near her ear. His broad chest is pressed right up against her back. The feel of his hot breath against her neck sends shivers down her body as Logan’s hands slip down and over the swell of her now large, rounded belly.

This is what their love has made… and she is happier than she's ever been before.

Then the light dims as a cloud seems to moves overhead.

“If I'd gotten ya first, this would be our third squalling brat.” Comes the deeper, gruffer voice of Victor from behind her now. Marie is shocked into a stunned state as she feels clawed hands grabbing at her belly… not hurting, but scratching at the swell.

“C-Creed?” Marie manages to stammer out then suddenly she's face down and the big, blonde feral is thrusting hard into her. No! This isn’t right. She struggles to free herself but his massive frame cages her beneath him.

“Mine.” He growls out in a deep resonate purr, hot breath gusting against her ear then suddenly, his long fangs sink into the juncture at her neck and shoulder. Marie releases a ragged moan startled to find she delights in the pleasure/pain of it.

But she doesn't want Victor. She is Logan’s… as much as he is hers in return.

“Don't worry.” Marie suddenly hears Jean’s breathy voice from across the room. “I'll take care of Logan.” Jean adds huskily and Marie looks up through the curtain of her duotoned hair to see Logan and Jean upon a bear skin rug in front of a large rustic fireplace…

Logan is singularly fixated on Jean as he makes passionate love to her and Jean is all eyes for Marie as her hands move over Logan's muscular form. A deeply satisfied grin splits her face as they lock gazes.

 

“No!” Marie cries out as she wakes up struggling to break free… only to find she is on her side encircled by strong arms and the sensation of teeth biting right where Victor had been. She can't help but moan out brokenly as she feels the man thrusting hard into her from behind. Her eyes close as she turns her face to the pillow and she sobs believing she is still in the dream.

Her feral lover growls against her neck as his mouth remains clamped upon her shivering flesh. Once he's finished, Marie is crying and squirming.

“M’ree?” Logan rumbles out as he wrestles control back from his feral side.

“Lo-Logan?” She replies in a mix of startled confusion and fear as she stops trying to pull away.

“What's wrong?” Logan asks concerned.

“Ah h-had a-a bad dream.” She sniffles as Logan releases her from his hold… she immediately moves away in the queen sized bed. He watches her closely, eyes scanning the hand print bruises on her exposed body as the sheet falls from her form. Sitting on the edge of the bed now, she tries to push back the mess of her long hair. Logan sees all the love bites on her throat. He feels a deep sense of guilt rising as the gravity of the situation sinks in.

“That bad, huh?” Logan says in his gruff tone but it’s full of concern. Marie just nods her head as she sits there on the edge of the bed. “Did I… hurt ya… in the dream?” He then asks, fearing the answer to that question.

“No… but… Ah think Ah need some space right now… and a shower.” Marie says softly standing up suddenly on wobbly legs and makes her way to the bathroom.  
She gets the shower going and steps into the hot spray. It cascades over her and she starts washing her hair and body. She scrubs at her womanhood and the insides of her thighs having felt the rush of Logan’s seed from her body as soon as she stood up from the bed.

She stops and starts crying as she recalls her dream. It started out perfectly but then it took a turn she didn't expect and is haunted by the thought of Jean coming back to life, yet again, and losing Logan to the beautiful redhead.

In this moment, she also regrets touching the blonde feral. She thought she contained the small download from Victor, but sometimes these things have a way of popping up at the most inopportune of times… like whilst she's in bed with Logan it seems.

Come to think of it… how long have her and Logan been in bed together? It’s all hazy at the moment… but she'll get her answer soon enough.

Marie finishes her shower after quickly shaving her legs and her embarrassing white pubic hair. Wait a sec? The last time she could think clearly, she was clean shaven down there… so the question of how much time has passed becomes more incessant in her mind.

She dries off and wraps herself in the towel before heading back into the bedroom. Logan is gone so she dresses quickly and goes to find her phone. It's down stairs in the open living room area that the bedroom loft looks down on.

She finds it on the entertainment center that is below the huge flatscreen on the wall plugged in to the charge cord. She takes it off and unlocks the screen.  
Then her eyes see the shear amount of txts and missed calls… and finally, the date.

“What the fuck?!” Rogue exclaims as she eyes the date… which is a full week after her last clear memory. She hurries to find her shoes as she hastily calls Jubilee.

“Finally! A sign that you’re alive!” Her friend answers in lieu of a greeting.

“Oh my god, Jubes, Ah’m sorry. Ah don't remember much of what happened. It's all a haze, but Ah’m back ta normal now. Ah hope Ah didn't miss much.” Rogue says a touch frantically as she locates her shoes and gets them on.

“It's okay. Ro and Dr. Braddock informed your online teachers about you being ‘sick’ so it's all good, girl.” Rogue can practically hear Jubes doing air quotes when she says sick. She rolls her eyes and gets her coat on then her gloves.

“Oh, thank god. I was gettin’ worried there for a sec. I'll be right up to the mansion in two shakes of a lamb’s tail.”

“Good! I want the deets, girl… so no skimping on what it's like hopping into bed with Wolvie.” Jubilee says cheerfully and Rogue ends the call. Like hell she's going to kiss-n-tell.

Speaking of Logan…

She can't find him anywhere in the lake house. She scrawls a quick note and puts it on the fridge in the kitchen then hurries out the front door. She makes sure it is closed before turning around and colliding with a solid figure.

“Dammit, Logan, ya startled me.” Rogue says then looks up to see a new man standing before her.

Startled, she takes a step back eyeing him as she goes. He's taller than her, Asian, and staring intently at her with golden eyes. There's a dangerous air about him. Something fierce… almost primal.

She gets ready to yell for Logan but then…

He speaks.

“Stay calm… and silent.” His tone is quiet, measured… and oddly… Rogue feels herself comply as she feels an odd sensation come over her. It's almost like she's been drugged. She looks at him with confusion in her wide, brown eyes.

“Now sleep.” He then whispers and Rogue feels her eyes droop before she loses consciousness falling into this stranger’s strong arms.

_______

Logan watches his Marie wobble her way to the bathroom. His scent all over her, hers on him. The marks on her body are plain to see even as they slowly fade. He did that to her… all of it… and it makes him feel guilty deep down to his metal coated bones.

As soon as he hears the shower going, Logan pulls on his discarded jeans, a tank top, and a tee. He goes down stairs where he stamps his boots on then grabs his leather jacket and is out the back french doors. He walks down the deck stairs then out along the dock that juts out into the lake. He pulls out his cigar holder and lighter before he reaches the end.

Biting the end off then lighting the stogie, Logan watches the clouds racing overhead as he takes a deep inhale. His then exhaled smoke makes a futile attempt to join those clouds up above. His eyes then fall to the dark waters of the lake with their icy skirt that follows the shore.

He’s been out of it for the last couple of days having lost control to his baser self at the intoxicating scent of Marie’s heat. He should’ve left a week ago… spared her being fucked senseless by the Wolverine… but he knows he couldn’t have left her here… alone… ready to jump any man willing enough to fall into bed with her.

_Fuck!_

Logan gives a frustrated growl as he bites his stogie and releases his claws… smoke bellowing from his nostrils. The sharp, sudden pain focuses him for that split second. He then snaps them back in and paces at the end of the dock.

Leaving would've left Marie vulnerable and he'd be damned if any other man so much as touched his Marie in his absence. He'd kill any and all who’d have fucked her.

Betsy was lucky she was let in the door… but that's because of her gender. If Bobby or Scott had come knocking, ol’ Wolverine would've flashed his claws at them in warning… and if they were smart, they would've ran. Instantly… or risk life and limb.

Logan puffs away at his cigar until it's a tiny stub then he spits it out into the lapping water. He's about to pull another out when he catches a strange scent as the wind shifts blowing from the lake house.

Forgetting the smokes, Logan races back down the dock then around the lake house. He stops at the front door sniffing. Marie’s familiar scent is in the air along with someone else's… musky with a hint of the wilderness… a male… and feral by the smell of him. He follows his nose to look at the door itself… where a kunai knife is holding a note.

It is written in Japanese kanji… and it surprises the hell out of Logan that he can read it.

‘If you want your woman returned to you alive and unharmed, meet me at DeWitt Clinton Park in Hell’s Kitchen. Come alone. I so much as smell any of your friends, I will kill your woman without hesitation.’

“Fuck! FUCK!!!” Logan shouts as he crumples the paper in his fist.

He gets his keys to his bike then is out the door and down the road… racing like a bat out of hell to reach his destination.

_______

Scott Summers is ready for a reckoning with Logan. To him, the feral mutant has gone too far… holding Rogue in the lake house for over a week, never letting her leave… using the poor girl in whatever twisted perverse manner he deems.

No.

Enough is enough.

And Scott isn't going to let Logan get away with ravishing another woman just because he wants to get his rocks off.

Not after Jean.

But his stern, judgmental attitude dissipates as he approaches the front door. There's a peculiar looking knife lodged in it, for one… and, secondly, it's ajar.  
Scott is confused at first then his training kicks in and he accesses the scene carefully.

Ninja knife… Trampled snow… which Scott notices there are three distinct tracks. Two are large and one set is smaller… that would be Rogue… and it looks like she got just outside the front door before being carried somewhere.

Scott follows it noticing the long strides that run away to the two car garage then the bike tracks run parallel up the driveway… that has to be Logan… it all leads out to the country road barely a half mile away.

The weighted tracks of the person on foot end at the road.

“He must've gotten in his ride here.” Scott mutters to himself as he notes where a parked vehicle had been.

“Dammit!” Scott swears in frustration. _‘If only I knew where Rogue has been taken, I could get to her… and help her. Jean… I could really use your help here on this.’_ Scott thinks hoping for an answer as he calls along their connection.

 _‘Scott! Rogue's been taken. We are traveling… the man is feral… hard to read. All I can get is Hell’s Kitchen and a baseball field. Oh, Scott…’_ Jean’s voice comes through more clearly now. _‘Phoenix… she's so strong… hard to hold her.’_

 _‘Hold on, Jean. I'm coming!’_ Scott thinks as he hurries back to the mansion. He gets in a jeep and tears down the cleared roads taking the fastest route to New York City he knows.


	19. To Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FIGHT!!!!
> 
> Wait? Whose this new guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI.... Gaijin means Foreigner in Japanese and Yariman is a not so nice Japanese way of calling a woman a whore.
> 
> Also, after much struggling, I was able to change the Logan/Jean ship tag :D
> 
> RL has been a struggle here recently too. I'm getting ready to start a new job here next week so things will hopefully start looking up. I've been needing a better paying job for awhile too. Now I've got one :D
> 
> I am still continuing this story (and I have an idea for another Rogan angst fic ;P) so keep yer eyes open True Believers! :D

The swirling darkness of unconsciousness begins to lift and Marie wonders if she just had a bad dream… but then she becomes aware of the steady thrum of rubber on asphalt. Quickly rushing up to full mindfulness, Marie finds her hands are zip-tied and reality crashes back in.

She's been taken.

By some fearsome man at that.

Speaking of tall, dark, and silent… the strange man is driving and Rogue is in the passenger seat, buckled in, and going nowhere. She focuses and tries to call up Magneto’s power.

But nothing happens.

She tries for Jean… but gets nothing. It's an odd sensation… her thoughts are clear but everything else is fuzzy. Did he give her the Cure? A ‘watered down’ version? Either way, the Bastard’s more devious than he looks… and that's more dangerous than your run-of-the-mill psychopath.

“Who are you? Why have ya taken me?” Rogue demands sternly as her hard glare lands upon his stoic face. The man turns his eyes from the road towards her, golden eyes glare harshly at her… through her. It is predatory.

And if she wasn't used to the Wolverine looking at her with similar eyes, she'd be unnerved by that look. Instead, she holds his gaze.

“You are just a means to an end.” The man says in a deep, rolling grumble.

“What end?” Rogue asks firmly. He doesn’t even blink as he turns his eyes back to the road. They are in the city and pulling into an open parking lot near what looks like a park.

“If yer tryin’ ta blackmail the school, it won't work. In fact, this will end badly for ya, bub.” Rogue says showing she isn't intimidated in the least.

“This has nothing to do with your school.” The man says as he gets out and walks around the car. Her eyes remain upon him as he goes.

“What then? Logan?” Rogue demands to know as soon as this stranger gets her door open. The man sneers… and was that a growl? He ignores her questions at first and unbuckles Rogue. As he moves in close, she sees her moment to strike.

She whips her head forward and bites his throat. The hot, metallic tang of blood rushes into her mouth suddenly… and then she is ripped from the vehicle and tossed to the pavement. She spits out the blood and chunk of flesh then screams out… “HELP!!!” at the top of her lungs repeatedly.

She is backhanded into silence. Stunned for a moment, Marie finds herself looking down at her bare hands on the frigid pavement having been brought to her hands and knees.

A plan starts to form in her mind.

“That _Gaijin_ dog will pay for what he's done… and there isn't a damned thing you can do about it, _yariman_.” The man snarls out as he grabs her up by her long hair and slams her against the now closed car door. She sees that his wound is healing.

And the next thing she knows… are the three bone claws springing from his clenched fist from between his knuckles. They steam in the light of the halogen security light from nearby.

Exactly like Logan's.

“Try anything else, and I'll gut you. Then we'll see if that worthless dog feels anything.”

_______

Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson are leaving their night class at the Criminal Justice College on the north side of Hell’s Kitchen. As they exit the building a few of their college friends catch up to them. They are all female.

“Hey Matt… Foggy. You wanna get a night cap with us?” One of the lovely ladies asks mainly looking at Matt who is clutching his white cane in gloved hands.

He can hear their hearts tapping a quickened pace which tells him of their eager excitement. This could be a fun night… if these young women weren't doused in too strongly smelling perfume that is.

“Sure, we'll escort you gorgeous ladies to the best watering hole here in Hell’s Kitchen. It's just what we need to keep the cold at bay.” Foggy says smoothly in his confident tone as he moves closer to the women who are smiling at his charm.

Matt sighs and shakes his toboggan covered head.

“I'm going to have to decline the offer.” Matt says and the girls sigh out their saddened ‘o’s.

“Come on, Matt.” Foggy says loudly as he moves back to his blind friend’s side then leans in close. “Don't leave me hangin’. You're my wingman, remember? ‘Cause I can't _seal the deal_ with just my charm… not with this pug face of mine.” Foggy then whispers. Matt chuckles and looks down, unseeing green eyes hidden behind red lenses.

“You don't need me to be your wingman tonight, Foggy. Besides… I'm feeling tired. I think I'll just head back to the dorms and get some shut-eye. Like Ben Franklin said… Early to bed, early to rise…”

“Makes one healthy, wealthy, and wise. Yeah, yeah… I know. That phrase was written under a pen name though.” Foggy finishes having heard Matt quote the American Forefathers many a time before.

“Gotta keep you on your toes.” Matt says to his college roommate/friend.

“See ya later, Murdock!” Foggy says as he walks back to the group of three girls and turns up the charm once more. Matt smiles and waves out of habit… keeping his unseeing eyes from looking directly at his accompanied friend… even though he knows exactly where his slightly pudgy, college friend with Kurt Cobain hair is without that missing sense.

Matt then walks in the opposite direction. Using his long, thin white cane to methodically sweep ahead of his steps… even though he doesn't need it. He can smell the lingering scents of the City in the chilly Early March air… he can feel the subtle shifts in the air around him… and he can hear everything within a one mile radius around him.

As soon as he reaches an empty alley, Matt tugs off his coat and college student apparel then quickly pulls out a set of all black clothes from his satchel. Once changed and with his black mask in place he zips up his satchel with his other change of clothes inside and runs at the brick wall before him. Performing a complex series of acrobatic, hardcore parkur maneuvers to reach the top of the building. He stows his satchel inside an air vent and then crouches on the edge of the roof and listens to his city.

Ever since his first night out in this get up when he beat a Child Molester within an inch of his life, Matt Murdock has found himself doing this... perching up on top of rooftops listening to the city.

Hell’s Kitchen has an active night life and he focuses through the various sounds… until he hears a woman scream for help. Matt strains hard focusing to hear what's going on in that location. There's a man with her, threatening to gut her if she does that again.

That's where he is needed… so the Vigilante of Hell’s Kitchen races his way to the source of the scream. He will not let an innocent come to harm on his watch.

_______

Logan parked the bike ten blocks north of his destination in the shadows of the gathering dark. He wanted to sneak up on this fucker who'd stolen Marie right out from under his nose… and bury his claws deep in the bastard’s ass.

How dare this son of a bitch do this. If the fucker knew him, and he obviously did, then he’d know this was a pretty dumb move to make against the Wolverine.

The Animal is close to the surface now. Ready to strike out and kill this challenger. How dare he invade his territory and steal his Mate. It was unforgivable and could not go unchallenged.

As he stuck to the shadows avoiding the few people out on the chilly streets, Logan caught a movement in the shadows just west of the ball field that is his destination. Moving swift and sure, he thought his challenger had been dumb enough to face him out on the street… without Marie.

Wolverine would make this quick.

_Snikt_ … the claws snap out ready to be resheathed in the quivering flesh of another body. Eager to rend, to slash and hack away with wild abandon…

But then Logan catches a familiar scent off the man hiding in the shadows.

“What the fuck are you doing here, Summers?” Logan growls out in a harsh whisper sheathing his claws and slamming Scott into the brick wall of the alley he’s hiding in.

“I'm here to help Rogue.” Scott answers sternly.

“How the fuck do ya know about that? Talk. Now.” Logan hisses out in a low whisper. The claws in his right fist slowly sliding out. Scott isn't scared, instead, he just frowns at Logan, eyes hidden by that damned visor.

“You're a real piece of work, you know that?” Scott huffs out. The Wolverine’s only reply is a growl and the points of those adamantium blades knicking under Scott’s scruffy chin. “Jean called to me.” Scott then answers in a resigned tone. The claws snap back in quick as a flash.

“What the fuck are ya talkin’ about? Jean’s dead.” Logan growls out… left hand still clutching the Boy Scout’s leather jacket.

“No, she's not. Well, she is… but her psyche is in Rogue. I _know_ it.” Scott snaps back.

“Get the fuck outta here, Summers. Now.” Logan says pushing Scott away. He is frustrated by the topic of psychic phenomena… but it does make all those strange moments of seeing Jean now make sense. Logan isn't about to admit that to Scott at this moment though. One Eye stumbles a bit from the shove but manages to stay on his feet.

“No. I'm gonna help.” He then declares turning back to face the Wolverine unafraid as he straightens his leather jacket.

“No, yer not. Yer gonna get back in that pansy ass car of yers and yer gonna head back to the school.” They stare hard at one another for a moment.

“No. I'm staying.” Scott says heatedly in an even tone… but Logan suddenly isn't paying attention. “Dammit, Logan-”

Scott starts but Logan cuts him off with a growled, “Shut the fuck up.”

Sensitive ears picking up the sounds of a struggle… and was that Marie’s voice?

Logan bolts to the ball field and doesn't hesitate to use his claws to make an opening in the fence.

_______

The Vigilante of Hell’s Kitchen uses the stealth skills Stick taught him nearly a decade ago to get close once he enters the snow covered park on its north/east side. He manages to keep from stepping in the snow thus not alerting the man and woman to his presence as he slips along the shadowed out buildings and stands along the north side… following the pair as closely as he can without alerting them to his presence as they move along the snowy field in front of the stands. He listens in on the clipped conversation that follows…

“So, yer after Logan.” The woman's soft southern drawl comes out in a near whisper. “What did he do to ya?” Her tone is a touch heated. Her heartbeat is slightly elevated but strong. She isn't afraid. Does that mean she isn't a stranger to being held hostage? What has he stumbled into here?

“That _Gaijin_ dog took from me the only family I have left. He killed my sister.” The man snarls out coldly. His Japanese accent clear to Matt’s ear. Cold… calculating… full of hurt and suppressed rage. This man is definitely out for blood tonight. Matt’s gloved hand finds a baseball in an equipment area between the stands and out buildings. He palms it then tosses the ball into the seats far enough away to get the would-be killer to look that way.

The man immediately looks toward the stands at the surprising clatter… suddenly, the young woman reaches out with her bare hands and touches his face skin-to-skin. The man shudders and growls, pushing the woman away forcefully causing her to fall to the snowy ground… that's when Matt strikes.

Rushing out from the shadows between the out buildings and dugout closest to the pair, he tackles the would-be killer who barely manages a half turn before the two men go down. Matt is thrown away by this man but manages to roll until his feet are back under him and he's up and ready. So is the other man… who is breathing heavy.

“You're not killing anyone tonight.” Matt says pitching his voice into a slightly gruffer tone.

“No? Looks like I'll add one more.” The man says with a snarl then shakes his head as though he were dazed before rushing the Man in Black. Matt defends himself holding his own as he goes toe-to-toe… and this Japanese guy is good… _real_ good.

But so is Matt.

Whatever that young woman did when she touched him has slowed the aggressive man's moves somewhat… or this would be harder for sure.

The surprise comes, however, when in the midst of a swing… an odd sound, like bone grinding against bone, is heard by Matt. He dodges but takes three slashes to his upper right arm. Flesh wounds, not that deep really, won't even need stitches… but definitely unexpected.

“That's new.” Matt says as they break away for a moment. The clawed man growls from deep in his throat and another set of triple bone claws spring from his left hand.

“I knew it. Yer just like Logan.” The young woman says from near by. She's recovered from being tossed away. The clawed man’s attention goes to her. Matt can hear his heart start to race and feel the heat increase slightly from close by. The young woman’s heart is steady and measured… she then says something that sets this clawed man off.

“Yer his son… aren’t ya.” Her sweet, Southern drawl is more a statement than a question… like she knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that what she said is true.

“That animal is NOT my father!” The clawed man yells.

“Yes, he is.” She says softly. The clawed man roars in a rage as he turns his full attention towards her.

“He isn't! He killed my sister… when all she wanted was to find him and ask him why he abandoned us!” The clawed man rages. He then leaps at the young woman… bone claws punching into her chest and stomach as easily as a hot knife into butter.

“NO!!!” Matt yells and grabs this wild man by the collar of his jacket and yanks him back. The young woman falls to her knees. Matt can smell the blood but there's nothing he can do. He's got to fight this wild, clawed man even as she falls back onto the snowy ground.

“You're a Mutant. I get that…” Matt says as he dodges swipes and stabs, delivering a few punches of his own… and that's when he feels it… like a hazy fog in his senses. It’s slight but noticeable… and Matt feels his senses dull because of it. Odd.

“But you don't have to do this.” Matt says to the Mutant man before him. His ears pick up heavy foot falls racing towards them.

“Yes, I do!” The Mutant shouts and rushes Matt… but suddenly, there's the sound of singing metal as another man rushes in colliding with the clawed Mutant and they roll away slashing and snarling at one another.

Matt turns his focus back to the young woman. He is at her side in a flash. Gloved hands finding the weeping wounds quickly.

“Hold on, Miss. Just hold on.” Matt says as calmly as he can. Gloved hands feeling through the fabric of her clothes, he focuses deeper listening and feeling the intake of every breath into her lungs. The right one was grazed and is filling with blood.

“Rogue!” Shouts another man as he rushes up to Matt and the young woman on the field. “Oh god.” He says taking stock of the dire situation as he falls to his knees in the snow. “We've got to keep pressure on these wounds. But first… I'm gonna need you to duck, sir.” The new guy says and Matt heartily complies as he presses down against her stomach. Wait a sec… did he just call her ‘rogue’?

Matt hears the new guy lift his right arm up, hand pressing to the side of his face where a strange visor covers this guy's eyes… there's a dialing sound then a click and suddenly heat and a burning sound comes from the guy’s face.

What the hell is going on here?

 

Logan let the Animal slip the second the Wolverine smelt Marie’s blood in the air… he went full throttle on the other feral Mutant. No hesitation. No Quarter given. Just the red haze of rage.

Six adamantium blades snapping out from clenched fists and plunging them into the challenger’s gut. Roaring hatred fills the night in this darkened field as the two go through the air hitting the ground hard. Pain blossoms in the Wolverine’s own stomach… but it's a trivial matter. He'll heal.

Metal claws withdraw then plunge into the hard muscle of the challenger over and over. Golden eyes lock upon golden eyes and hatred burns betwixt the matched pair. Wolverine feels a booted foot take him in the gut and suddenly he is flipped away. Spinning in midair, the wild animal is crouched facing his challenger who is ready and waiting with bone claws of his own raised in mockery… or is it indicative of something more, something deeper. This confuses the Wolverine for a moment… but when he goes to sniff the air, he gets nothing… just the sweet scent of cherry blossoms…

“Look at you, _Gaijin_. Nothing more than a mindless animal… a rabid dog needing to be put down like that _yariman_ of yours.” The other feral says in a cold tone. “I, on the other hand, control my nature… focus it, hone it into a truly formidable weapon.”

Wolverine doesn't need his nose. He’s got his eyes to track this fucker with… and metal claws to bury into warm flesh.

A roaring lunge… getting flipped over onto his back as the rival anticipates the move. Then the other feral’s middle bone claw retracts on his right hand and the other two claws are plunged into the Wolverine’s golden eyes.

Searing pain as sight is lost. Wild swings, a glancing slash to the rival but then more pain as six bone claws stab repeatedly into his lower back. Kidneys are damaged severely. Blood is pouring from several wounds which are being slashed open again and again even as they try to knit back together.

Death by a thousand cuts.

The Wolverine rages… slashing out blindly as his ears track his foe, but the sounds are getting hazy. For every blow he lands, he receives thrice as many from his rival.

This fucker is good. Skilled in the hunt and the killing dance. Maybe better.

But Wolverine is fighting for _his_ Mate… _his_ Marie.

_‘There's only one way to beat this Bastard. And that’s together, bub.’_ The Man’s thoughts come through the red haze of rage. Wolverine knows there is truth to those words. Knows that the Man has more skill than just rage.

Then the sound of the One Eye’s searing stare comes… and the rival is sent flying away.

“Logan!” One Eye shouts but the Man isn't in control… yet. “Wolverine! On your left!” The Animal barely hears his rival’s approach… fucker’s quiet… but he's ready… letting the Man come to the fore. Feigning a flashy backhanded slash with his left hand that exposes his flank.

The other Feral rushes in, eager for the kill. Following his nose, Wolverine locks onto the rapidly approaching scent and brings his right fist forward for a direct jab immediately following the deceptive move. Instantaneously, he feels his metal claws slide into flesh as the punch connects squarely in his rival’s upper sternum. The resulting grunt from the fucker is highly satisfying. Forcing his claws down, the metal blades easily slash through bone, muscle, and viscera alike… effectively gutting his rival from gullet to groin.

“Take yer time with that, bub.” Logan snarls out. His sight comes back then, eyes finally healing fully. He looks down at the groaning feral who is gutted and spitting blood and curses in Japanese through a mouthful of blood as he writhes in the snow. Logan hurries over to Rogue who is getting up now amid the protests of the two men beside her.

Logan eyes the stranger in black warily. The guy has a black sash covering the top of his head and half his face… with no eye slits. That's fucking odd.

“Who the hell are you?” Logan asks the Man in Black.

“Just a concerned citizen.” The guy says then tilts his head just so that Logan knows the guy is listening, not seeing, what goes on around him.

“Thanks for helpin’ me out, Sugah.” Rogue says and pecks a gentle kiss to the Vigilante’s cheek. Matt feels a buzzing sensation where her lips touch. It draws a slight gasp from him and a low growl from the new feral man… who is standing nearby with six metal blades protruding from his bloody, clenched fists.

“You're Logan, I take it?” The Man in Black says.

“What's it to ya, bub?” Logan says a bit too gruffly.

“Nothing… just… I've never come across Mutants before… especially ones that heal so fast. Speaking of which… that guy you were fighting… he's gone now.” The guy says and gestures with a nod of his head towards Logan’s fallen rival.

“What?” Logan says and looks over his shoulder seeing a bloody trail leading off into the dark.

“How do you know that? It’s dark out here.” Scott says and the Mutants all look towards where the other feral had been brought down. When they look back to the Man in Black, he, too, is gone. “Son of a bitch.” Scott then exclaims.

“Doesn't matter now. If that fucker tries anything more, I'll cut his goddamned head off.” Logan says harshly looking off into the night. His sharp hazel eyes move back to Marie and soften for a moment. “Let's get back home.” He adds softly as he approaches his beloved. “Ya alright, Darlin’?” He asks in a near whisper lifting a hand ready to touch one of her white streaks but stops at the sight of all the blood on his hand. “Jesus.” He exclaims dropping the limb and looking away from her. Rogue reaches up and closes her fingers around his wrist before his hand falls too far.

“It's alright, Sugah. Ah don't mind.” Her whispered words soothing his troubled mind. It’s as if the troubles revealed earlier in the afternoon light have all fled… leaving only the need for comfort in the closing darkness.

Scott clears his throat nearby.

“If we're leaving, Rogue needs to come with me.” Scott says sternly in that damn Boy Scout tone of his. Logan growls, eyes flashing gold as he glares at the One Eyed dick. “If you haven't noticed, it's in the mid-twenties out here… and you rode in on a Harley, White Knight.”

Of course, the dick has a point.

“Alright… but I'm walking ya there… then yer droppin’ me off at my bike so I can follow ya home, Scotty.” Logan says as his eyes shift back to hazel.

“That's fine… as long as Rogue isn't freezing to death. Speaking of which, shall we?” Scott then says and gestures politely as he leads the way back towards his jeep.

Rogue gives the dark, snowy field one last look before she follows with Logan close behind.


	20. To Take Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue learns about her mysterious captor as she shifts through his memories... but things don't go as smoothly as she thought they would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working 3rd shift at my new job... so finally, after weeks of writing a little bit at a time.... here it is!
> 
> Also, a note here... they're will be a mention of X-men Origins: Wolverine in this chapter and I'd like to mention that I see the young Stryker from Days of Future Past and Apocalypse in that movie and Danny Hudson as the Older Stryker in X-2 (cuz he translates better into aging the young guy into an old man ;P )
> 
> I also like to think that after Apocalypse, Origins has a much darker ending to it....
> 
> Like Logan doesn't get away.... rather he is subdued by Stryker and taken back to Alkali lake.
> 
> Plus, I never agreed with the whole 'bullet to the head and he loses ALL his memories' theory. More like, Emma Frost was being controlled by Stryker and she jumbled his noggin :D
> 
> Alright, rant over lol

The cherry blossoms were in bloom and with every strong breeze, a pink snow of the sweet flower pedals drifted by. The sight is lovely and mesmerizing to say the least.

“Akihiro!” Came a woman's voice from a distance away. The young boy turned his head away from the cherry grove amid the other trees of the forest. He hesitated a moment then heard his mother calling for him once more.

He hopped up from sitting on the stump and looked towards his father who was swinging an axe to chop up the dead tree they just brought down.

“Go see what yer mother wants, Johnny.” His father said in English with his deep rumble as he rests the axe on his broad shoulder. The boy is in awe of his father… this tall, strong man from across the sea with wild hair and eyes the color of the forest but could burn gold in a moments notice. He wants to be just like his dad when he grows up… Strong… Fierce… Powerful.

The boy ran through the trees, down the incline of the mountain, and quickly found himself at the small cabin nestled in the trees next to a rocky cliff face. The door is open and the boy came to a stop just at the threshold as his mother came out followed by his twin sister, Yuriko.

“ ‘How is your father doing, Akihiro?’ ” His beautiful mother asked in Japanese.

" ‘He's almost done chopping wood, Mama.’ ” Was the boy’s swift reply. “ ‘What did you need?’ ” He then asked her politely just as she taught him to.

“ ‘You will accompany us to the village market, Akihiro, so that we may have a good supper tonight.’ ” His mother answered with a kind smile as she gave the basket in the crook of her arm a slight shake.

“ ‘I'll go with you and little sister.’ ” The boy then said happy to go down their mountain to the coastal town a few miles away. The myriad sights, sounds, and smells have always intrigued him… though his heart will always be in the woods.

~*~*~*~

There's a shift in the memory…

And suddenly… the boy is at the village market, awestruck by the bustle of people around him. He strayed but a little ways from his mother's side and can't help but follow the rowdy noises to what looks like a tea shop.

Only it isn't a tea shop.

It's a sake house. A ‘saloon’ he's heard his father mention once when he was here with his dad not that long ago.

“ ‘Look! It's the mongrel!’ ” One of the regular men said, cheeks rosy from the rice wine and a scowl upon his sharp face. The boy ducked his head and started to turn away.

“ ‘Go on! Run away like the dog that you are foreign spawn half-breed!’ ” Is shouted at the boy’s back.

“Daken! Daken!” Some grubby looking slightly older boys shouted in a sing-song way at him as they throw rocks at his back. The word ‘daken’ means mongrel dog but the boy refused to run.

Suddenly, one of the mean boys jumped out in front of him throwing a stone hitting him square in the face… dead center of his forehead. He is knocked to the muddy ground for a moment refusing to cry even as his wound drips blood down his face. His honey colored eyes water and the persistent tears slip traitorously from the corners to wet his lashes even as he gives a fierce scowl of his own at his antagonists.

“ ‘Stop this now!’ ” His mother said heatedly as she and his sister hurried over. She knelt down wiping away the blood from his forehead. Her dark eyes widen slightly at the sight of the quickly mending injury.

“ ‘Now the Foreigner’s whore has arrived.’ ” One man shouted and the others have a laugh.

“ ‘My brother will hear of this.’ ” The boy’s mother said sternly turning a scolding eye to the drunkards.

“ ‘Who is he? Some round eye loving sympathizer?’ ” Another man, the first to speak, asked sharply and all eyes narrow upon her.

“Yashida Ichiro.” She replies confidently. The drunk men all scoff.

“ 'Round eye loving sympathizer.' ” The main speaker said then spits at the ground, right at the woman and her son’s feet.

“ ‘My brother will-’ ”

“ ‘Will what? Threaten us? Beat us?’ ” The main speaker said interrupting her. His tone biting and condescending. “ ‘I'll tell you what he will do… nothing.’ ” The stout man answered his own query as he gets closer. “ ‘Best I show you what happens when our women whore themselves out to foreign scum.’ ” He then added giving her a leering look.

A fist comes in connecting squarely with the man’s jaw.

“Touch my wife or kids again and I'll fuckin’ kill ya, bub.” His father growls out to the man now sprawled on the ground, fierce eyes scanning the gathered crowd for any other threats or challenges. None step forward, only a few of the men meet his gaze though.

“Come on, let's go.” His father then said to his wife and children. No shouts or words of any kind follow them.

The boy looked back with hateful eyes at the gathered men and the dirty children.

He hates them.

He hates them all.

And one day…

They will all fear him.

~*~*~ *~

There is another jump in the memory and the scene that plays out now is one of tragedy…

The men from the coastal village are gathered around outside the boy’s home in the woods. Torches light up the night with their angry glare and raised voices shout at those within the home.

“Stay here. Inside. I'll handle this.” His father said in English to him and his sister… then turned to his wife and kissed her tenderly. “ ‘I love you.’ ” He then said in Japanese. His strong, tall father then walked out the door to confront the mob.

Words were exchanged, threats made, an attack comes… and his father does his best to avoid killing… but this murderous mob has no such compunctions.

His father is stabbed, struck, and beaten by a dozen men at once. His mother screamed then rushed out to stop the onslaught… but she is swiftly stabbed in the chest and falls into her husband’s strong arms as the mob parts briefly.

He cried out at the loss… holding her lifeless body to his chest as the mob then closes in around him once more.

Meanwhile, the mob then set fire to the modest home and the boy grabbed his twin sister pulling her to the back of the house that is built against the cliff face. Their father had carved out a small cellar into the rock to keep some of their food cool in the summer heat. Now it will be their refuge from the fire.

But the heat gets intense and soon it is hard to breathe…

And the boy passed out.

 

The next thing Marie sees of these stolen memories, is the boy waking up, coughing, and brushing some ash off his face and singed clothing. He looks over at hearing his sister cough and sit up as well. They look at one another in slight shock remembering what lead them here.

The two children make their way out of the small cave like cellar and find their home is a charred pile of ash and charcoal. They look around the sunlit world expecting their father to appear but there is no sign of him… no trace.

The boy sniffs at the air and follows his nose up to the cherry tree grove further up the mountain side. There they find their Uncle Ichiro kneeling beside a fresh grave in the shade of the beautifully adorned trees. The boy recognizes the double slash marks of his father's claws in the shape of an ‘X’ upon the cherry tree which the grave is under.

This is the final resting place of their beloved mother… Yashida Itsu.

Their uncle is weeping, fully lost in his sorrow, until the two children approach. He is happy to see them alive and well. He also tells them that their father has left back across the sea and will not return. So they go to stay with their uncle.

~*~*~*~

Marie is heartbroken by what she sees in this man’s memories… Akihiro or John… she doesn't know what name to call him by.

“Daken.” His mental persona says to her just before she feels paralyzed by his willpower. “After all, I am a mongrel.” Marie struggles but his will is much stronger than hers.

“My mother died because of me. My own father abandoned me.” Daken declares in a chilling, harsh whisper as he holds her fast in his grasp. “Telepaths shouldn’t enter my mind. I’ve set this trap for just such an encounter.” She feels his claws dig into her then… shredding her thoughts with every stab and slow rend. “Once I've destroyed you're mind, you'll be little more than a drooling husk and I'll finally have taken something precious from him.” His words are cold and brutal as he slowly slices into her. The anguish is too great and Marie screams within her own mind.

 

“It is time.” Dark Phoenix says and emerges slowly from the stripe haired girl’s subconscious as Rogue and that new feral consciousness slip down into that murky depth.

 

Metathesis complete… Rogue blinks rapidly and looks around the Jeep’s cab. Or at least that's what it looks like to Scott.

“You sure you're okay, Rogue?” Scott asks noticing the shift in her blank look. He figures she's still a bit traumatized from her recent ordeal.

“Hmm?” She starts out questioningly but seems to shake it off. “I'm okay. Fine actually. No worries.” She adds and Scott notices that her accent isn't her usual southern drawl. Then again, she did touch that other feral… and she usually is a little off after such a feat.

So Scott pays it little mind.

She did use one of Jean’s favorite sayings however… ‘No worries’. But that could be an odd personality trait popping up.

“If you say so.” Scott says, hands tightening on the wheel as they drive. He looks at the rear view mirror through his special shades which Beast had made with a display on the lens for night driving. He sees the single headlight of Logan’s bike close behind them as well as the tactical outline of Logan and the bike as well as the road disappearing behind them. He then sighs.

“Rogue?” Scott then asks.

“Yeah, Scott.” Comes her reply.

“Do you-” He hesitates for a moment as he thinks about what he's about to say. “Do you ever get any of Jean’s memories? Or hear her voice? In your head, I mean.” Scott stumbles over the last.

“Sometimes I see bits and pieces of memories. Happy times… as well as sad.” Rogue smiles shyly with those words. “Like the Professor giving me-her a pen and talking about how it can be used… either to draw a pretty picture… or poke someone’s eye out.”

“I remember Jean telling me about that. That was the day she first met Professor Xavier.” Scott says nodding his head at the sharing of Jean’s past. He is so caught up in the nostalgia that he fails to hear the slip in Rogue’s wording.

“I remember when she first met you, too.” Rogue starts with a knowing grin. “You bumped right into her when you first arrived at the school.”

“Oh god. _That_ was not my best moment.” Scott says sounding embarrassed and shaking his head at the memory.

“Clearly.” Rogue says with a teasing hint in her tone. “She was so mad at you, too… before she seen you were blindfolded that is. Which… became an inside joke over the years. Always telling you to watch where you're going and pay attention.”

They both chuckle as the tension disappears between them. Rogue then quiets and looks longingly at Scott.

"Even becoming a game after the lights went out in your room.” Her voice is breathy as she leans closer to him. Scott’s heart races in his chest as he keeps his eyes on the road.

“Ro-Rogue?” Scott stammers out feeling her breath on the right side of his face.

“I'll always come back to you.” She whispers into his ear.

“Jean?” Scott’s voice nearly breaks upon uttering his wife's name… but when he turns to look at Rogue, she is back in her seat looking out the window… like nothing happened. Like it was all in his head.

“You sure you're okay, Rogue?” Scott asks again now confused by this switch in the young woman.

“Neva better.” She says in her Southern drawl with a warm smile when she looks at him.

_______

Once back at the mansion, Scott parks his jeep in the garage. Logan pulls in immediately after bringing his bike to a halt next to the vehicle’s passenger side.

He swings off the bike and barely remembers to put the kick stand down then Logan is there just as Rogue is getting out of Scott’s Jeep.

“You okay, darlin’?” Logan asks voice full of concern as he checks over his woman. His thick fingers dwell over the double set of triple holes in her blood stained shirt.

“Ah’m fine… just really hungry, ya know.” She answers and gives Logan a look of restrained longing. It's a look that would be quite familiar… albeit on another woman’s face.

“Alright, you head on to the main kitchen and scrounge somethin’ up. I'll be right behind ya.” Logan then says as his big hand cups her cheek. Thumb sweeping over the reddened swell of her full bottom lip.

“Good. Cuz that's right where I want you.” Rogue replies with a Colgate smile. Her accent shifting by the end. She then walks off sashaying her hips as she goes and gives both men a backwards glance as she goes up the spiraling wrought iron stairs to enter the mansion proper through the cosway that goes over the driveway.

“Now what is this you were sayin’ earlier about Jean being in Rogue’s head?” Logan asks as he turns to Scott.

“Look. I don't know how it happened… but all I know is that Jean’s psyche is residing in Rogue.” Scott answers as best he can.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Logan growls out in irritation. Scott sighs and shakes his head.

“It's something telepaths can do if their body is failing them. The Professor…” Scott starts but pauses for a moment as a brief wave of grief jolts him and he looks to the ground for a moment. “The Professor would talk about it as an example of using one’s gift in the Ethics class. It’s a sticky moral gray area that can be equated to rape on the darker end of the scale… or a heroic save on the other. It's all about context.”

“So yer sayin’ what exactly? That Jean is rapin’ Rogue’s mind?” Logan says gruffly as he takes an invasive step in closer.

“No, of course not.” Scott sounds offended even as he leans back slightly but refuses to budge in the face of the intimidating maneuver. “More like she's treating Rogue’s mind as a place of residence… like an apartment.” Scott then quickly adds as Logan’s left brow arches in question.

“Betsy will be taking a look at Rogue soon though.” Scott says gently breaking Logan from his racing thoughts.

“Alright.” Is all Logan says as he starts off for the side door that leads outside into the frigid night. The lingering winter chill is nothing to his heated bulk. The crisp almost non-scent of snow helps Logan focus his churning mind.

He's got to see for himself the truth of Scott’s words… so he heads across the cleared driveway to enter the mansion through a side door he always has a key for.

_______

The Rogue wearing Jean enters the large kitchen that is next to the ballroom/cafeteria. The large double doors of the first industrial fridge she approaches open automatically via her telekinetic power… the other three follow suit. She then searches the illuminated shelves inside until she finds a couple of covered pans in the second fridge. She opens the first one to find pieces of fried chicken within. Taking up a breast piece, she starts in on eating it immediately.

“Mmmm… god, that is _sooo good._ ” She mumbles through the mouthful. She then quickly finishes off that piece and grabs another. As she finishes that one, she sees half a chocolate cake on an upper shelf in the next fridge. Discarding the chicken bones, she grabs the cake out just as the cabinet with the clean plates and the silverware drawer open simultaneously… one plate as well as a butter knife and fork fly swiftly to her side.

As she takes the first bite from her cut wedge of cake, Jean hums out her deeply satisfied approval of the sweet treat though it is with Rogue’s voice.

“That is definitely worth dying for.” She says to herself then continues to devour the cake huge forkfuls at a time.

“Worth comin’ back ta life for too?” Comes Logan’s deep voice. Rogue turns to look at him… and he can see it clearly now. That restrained smoldering look that Jean would give him is there on the face of his Marie.

“There are a lot of things worth coming back to life for.” She says, Southern drawl gone, as she turns fully towards Logan. She wipes the excess chocolate frosting from the corners of her mouth with her thumb… then cleans that digit suggestively by sucking it into her mouth as she locks eyes with him.

“You are _definitely_ worth coming back for.” Jean says through Rogue’s lips as she saunters over slowly. “One of my top five… Number One to be exact.” She whispers over his lips once she's close enough to lean in. He closes the barest distance in a heartbeat… his mouth devouring hers… tasting the chocolate on her tongue for a moment…

But then he grips her by her shoulders and pushes her away to hold her at arm’s length. Hard hazel eyes bore into hers then.

“How long?” He demands harshly.

“Pardon?” She asks… a mix of confused and playful… angling towards seductive.

“How long have you been in control?” He then reiterates, tone no less harsh.

“Barely an hour.” Is her quick response as she moves Rogue’s brown eyes from his gaze to his lips then back up.

“How long have you been hidin’ in Rogue?” Logan asks in a hard near whisper as his grip on her upper arms tightens even more and he pushes her back against the counter behind her. A breathy sigh falls from Rogue’s lips as a flush rushes over her cheeks. Jean likes it rough it seems.

“I've been in Marie’s mind since New Year’s.” She replies as the scent of her arousal fills the air around them.

“Before that?” He then asks and gives her a little shake.

“Been in your mind since the day I died.” Jean answers truthfully as Rogue’s chest heaves from her nigh panting.

“Since I killed you.” Logan says sternly. A knowing smirk graces Rogue’s full lips at those words.

“I asked you to… if you remember.” She tells him and Logan looks away with a regretful sigh as he releases her and steps back. Jean turns Rogue’s body around and takes another bite of the chocolate cake. “After all…” She says before swallowing as she faces him once more. “Your memory was quite spotty.” She then adds as she holds out a hand and a can of Coke flies right to her… Rogue’s brown eyes ever on him.

“I helped to clear all that up by the way.” She then says before the hiss of opening the can cuts her off. “You're welcome.” And after that she takes a long drink from the red can. He just watches her for the moment.

“Your memories were blocked, you know. Well, more like disconnected.” Jean says nonchalantly in Rogue’s voice. “In my professional opinion, it was another telepath that did the job… and after seeing the events that lead up to that fateful moment of loss…” She pauses, lost in thought for a moment as she sips at her can of soda. “I'm certain it was a telepath.”

“What?” Logan starts then suddenly it’s as though the floodgates open and a week lived in late March of ’78 from a lifetime ago comes crashing through his mind.

 _‘It means the Wolverine.’_ Says a raven haired beauty with tanned skin and eyes the color of the sky.

 _Kayla_.

Then she's dead. Blood splattered on the forest floor surrounded by _his_ scent.

_Victor!_

_Why?!_

_‘Ya don't call. Ya don't write. How else was I supposed to get yer attention.’_ Is his older half brother’s reply.

There's the fight. Logan’s claws snap out as he stands there in the huge kitchen.

“What the fuck?” Logan mutters out as he takes a step back at feeling his left set of claws break... all that rage... the pain. He's felt this all before… but not all at once...

 _‘I can help you. Give you the tools you need to take Victor down… but you have to trust me.’_ Stryker tells him. The pretty blonde woman just watches on blankly from her position near by as he holds up the young colonel by his shirt collar against the hospital wall.

 _‘You want the Animal? I do this, you point me in the right direction and you get the hell outta my way.’_ Logan tells the younger man as he releases him and starts to walk away.

 _‘Oh… and one more thing. I want new tags. I want them to say ‘Wolverine’.’_ Logan adds with steel in his tone. A demand, not a request has been made.

 _‘I can promise you that this will be the worst pain you have ever felt… but it will give you the edge you need to defeat Victor.’_ Stryker tells him before the surgery can begin.

The fucker didn't lie. The searing pain as his bones are coated in unbreakable metal is the most intense pain he has ever felt. But there is only one thought, his single driving desire to see this through… it’s Kayla… and avenging her death.

But it's too much and blackness takes him.

“Jean! What the fuck… are ya… doin’ ta me?” Logan says as he finds himself back in the present, on his knees, fists clenched, claws out, and shivering with the remembered pain.

“Oh, it ain't over yet.” She says in a near whisper as Rogue’s fingers move some of his loose bangs away, out of his eyes. He closes his eyes and is lost once more to the flood of memories.

 _‘Do you even know how ta kill me?’_ Victor asks curiously.

 _‘I'll start by cuttin’ yer goddamned head off.’_ Is Logan’s reply as he lets his new adamantium claws slide out.

 _‘Ooo… shiny.’_ Victor says with a toothy grin displaying his elongated fangs.

There's more fighting… so much fighting. Buildings, cars, and objects blowing up.

A dying soldier covered in blood still strapped into the cockpit of the decimated helicopter.

 _‘Funny how good people die around you.’_ The dying man says with a red grin.

 _‘Know what's even funnier?’_ Logan says with an angry frown to the chuckling near-corpse. _‘So do the bad ones.’_ And Logan claws the gravel as he walks away which sparks catching the stream of gas coming from the chopper ablaze. Once it reaches the tank, the crumpled heap explodes.

Then he sees Stryker in a medical lab… white coat and reassuring smile.

 _‘I like to keep an eye on dangerous men, Logan… and you are a dangerous man.’_ Stryker tells him.

Then there's Kayla… standing there… alive and well. It had all been a lie… a rouse to get him to agree to having molten metal poured into him… and for Stryker to get him back as his perfect weapon.

 _‘It was never real, my friend.’_ Stryker says coolly with a smirk.

 _‘It was real for me.’_ Kayla then says with tears in her eyes.

 _‘He has my sister.’_ Kayla then says and Logan sees flashes of the pretty blonde with the blank stare. Several moments intercut together… he’s helping some kids escape… he’s at a poker table sitting across from some slick scoundrel who stands up suddenly ‘charging’ the deck of cards in his hand to throw at Logan… he's gunning the bike full throttle to get away from Stryker’s men as bullets whiz past...he's seated with Kayla straddling his lap wearing a white silky slip as they kiss on the couch... crossing battlefield after battlefield with Victor beside him... all the way back to that fateful night he let his claws spring free the very first time when he was barely eleven only to bury them in his father's killer, Victor's dad...

Always those distant blue eyes staring straight into his soul… piercing his mind… until there is nothing left…

“Goddammit!” Logan shouts, hands flying to his aching head. “Enough!”

“What? That was all you, Handsome.” Jean says through Rogue. “I just gave you a little push.”

“Bring back Rogue. Now.” Logan growls out after shaking his head to clear the flashbacks as he stands up to loom large over his possessed love.

“And miss out on all of _this_.” She says and the smile on Rogue’s face isn't the usual sweet, innocent one he is used to. No, this smile is darker… almost naughty.

“Ya know… I cared about ya, Jeannie. Thought the world of ya.” Logan tells her calmly. The disappointment clear in his tone though.

“Yes… you claimed to _love me_ … but how quickly your heart changes out of convenience… because now you are all about little, innocent Marie.” Jean snips at him through Rogue. “Of course, I see the appeal. She's young… trim body… firm ass… nice tits.” Jean says through Rogue’s lips as she runs the girl’s hands over her body. Grabbing at the mentioned areas to emphasize her point. “As soon as one lover dies, you're on to the next one.” She then adds with that dark smirk once more upon her face.

“It’s not like that.” He growls out but then sighs and gives a slow shake off his head in disagreement before looking her dead in the eye. “I did love ya, you were beautiful to me… but this right here, what yer doin’ now… ta Marie… it’s makin’ ya out ta be the ugliest person I've ever met, Jean… and if ya’ve seen my full past, that's sayin’ somethin’.” He adds trying to plead with her without sounding so.

“So please… let her go.” And Logan’s voice is a near whisper as he gives her a sad look.

“But _I_ want to live, Logan.” Jean confesses as she moves in close to run Rogue’s hands over his firm body then up to ruffle through his mutton chops and finally into the wild points of his hair. “I want you to fuck me, Logan. Hard. Like you mean it.” She then whispers into his ear as she presses Rogue’s body against his.

Logan’s hands move from his side to her waist then up and down her back to hold her close. Tears are starting to form in his eyes as he wars with himself over what to do…

He could give in to Jean’s demand…

Or…

He could refuse…

“Jean.” He whispers out and his voice is a touch shaky. “I'm sorry… but you have to let Marie go.” He tells her and takes a deep sniff of Rogue’s duo-toned hair. “This is her body, not yours… yours is buried outside in the back garden.”

She pulls back and looks up at Logan with Rogue’s big brown eyes. The look is wounded and nigh pouty…

“But I'm yours _now_ , Logan. In every way.” She tells him as Rogue’s eyes begin to water.

“No, yer not. Ya chose Scott, remember?” Logan tells her gently.

Those big brown eyes blink rapidly and she sniffles as Jean considers what to do next.

“Scott’s here… but then you knew that already, didn't ya.” Logan then says. “Been talkin’ to him, I hear.” Logan then reaches up and toys with a snowy streak. “You should go to him, Jean… leave Marie with me. If ya don't… well then… reckon I'll leave and never come back.”

A pregnant silence falls between them at those words that are both promise and threat. Rogue’s small hands clutch at Logan’s shirt in Jean's desperation.

“Logan, I’m-”

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Betsy asks as soon as she sees the pair of lovers standing so close in the main kitchen area. Both look to her… Rogue is surprised… whilst Logan’s eyes hold a sad reserve.

“No, Bets. I was just leavin’.” Logan says as his hand falls away from Rogue’s white bangs. Betsy’s bright eyes narrow slightly as she looks between the two… but since neither is projecting loudly, she drops it… for the moment.

“Very well… but Scott told me about what happened… so… I need to see Rogue down in Medical immediately.” Betsy says as she eyes the pair once more. Her gaze lingering over Rogue much longer this time, however. “And it looks like a shower and a new change of clothes are needed as well, my dear.”

“Oh… yes, that's on the list.” Jean says through Rogue a bit quickly adding in a little nervous chuckle.

“I'll have her back to you soon, love.” Betsy says gently to reassure Logan as she ushers the younger woman from the main kitchen.

Watching them go, Logan frowns wondering if Jean will do as he asked and let go of Marie. If not…

Well… he did mean what he said.

He will leave… and never come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did see Dark Phoenix... and I liked it... to some degree. I do wish Wolverine had been in it though.
> 
>  
> 
> ___=X=SPOILER ALERT=X=___
> 
>  
> 
> It did a better job dealing with/explaining the Phoenix Force than X3 did... and it put some flesh on the bones when it came to Jean’s past (which I liked very much).
> 
> I just wish it was a little longer... that Genosha wasn't a hippie commune... and that we'd get to see more of the Phoenix/Jean at the end...
> 
> Like Jean bringing Raven back to life for one.
> 
> Those are my top gripes (besides the lack of Logan :P )


End file.
